Reincarnation
by Kai.chan.Draws
Summary: An accident kills her, but Kaiya Tsuki is reincarnated with the help of her zanpakuto. Rather than being an arrancar as she was before, she is now a shinigami and must adjust to her new life without revealing her true identity or past. GinxOC GrimmjowxOC Longer summary in chapter one. Ongoing! Cover credit: /dd0ytkf
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Following a tragic accident that ended with the loss of her life, Kaiya Tsuki is reincarnated by the manifestation of her combined twin blade zanpakuto. Once an arrancar, Kaiya finds herself in a new life where she was saved by shinigami and became one herself. Kaiya must adjust to life as a shinigami, knowing of her loss, and seeing the love of her life who hardly knows her, all the while keeping her true identity and past a secret.

"We have t-!"

"There's no time! We have to do this right now!"

I could barely hear the panicked argument over my cries of agony. The flower I had plucked only minutes before was crushed in my grip as I writhed in pain. The stem nothing more than green juice in my palm. The petals were beginning to curl in their death. I would have been upset if I hadn't been in unbearable pain in that instance. After all, it was one of my favorite things about the world of the living.

"We can't, she needs help, we have to take her back! We can do it!"

"I'm telling you, there's no time, she's hemorrhaging, we need to do this now before it's too late!"

Before I could scold them on their bickering, another powerful wave of the worst agony I'd ever experienced rolled through every inch of my body. It felt as though I was being ripped apart from the inside. My scream filled the meadow. Tears spilled down my cheeks at the sharp increase of pain. My love, awash with concern, pulled my tense body to his chest.

"Kaiya!" He cried in alarm. His voice was distant in my ears as blood rushed through them. "Look at her, she's dying, we have to do this right here!"

"A-alright, fine, fine! Quickly!"

Everything after that was a blur of motion and pain. My dizziness eventually caused most of my memories to be blurs of colors. Strikes of silver when my love switched from comforting me and helping with my baby. Splashes of red that always followed pain. These blurred events seemed endless until one sound made all the hectic motion cease.

My baby was crying.

Tears that were already flowing down my cheeks began to sparkle in joy. The bottom portion of my body was completely numb, but it didn't matter. It was the most blessed music I had ever heard. The cries of what could only be my perfect child. I could hear the sobs of my love as I made out a blurred form of him cradling it.

"Kaiya, look, look at our beautiful son," Came his shaking, love filled voice. My face was alight with a beam as I reached my arms toward the two beings that existed as my entire world. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the spirits of my zanpakuto; they looked horrified. I couldn't figure out why they wore such expressions, I was the happiest I could have ever been. They were talking rapidly to each other, but I couldn't hear their voices. My baby was placed into my arms.

As I gazed at my son, my eyes glazed with more tears that shed. He was nothing short of a miracle. I couldn't control my joyful sobbing as his crying slowly began to cease. Peace overtook his tiny features. Finally, he relaxed and slowly fell asleep in my arms. Gently, I placed a loving kiss against his forehead. Soft red hair brushed against my cheeks as I did so.

"He's beautiful," I sighed blissfully. I could feel the grip of sleep pulling me away too. There was a firm grip on my shoulders, but I was far too exhausted to react. "Akai…" my near silent whisper.

"Kaiya!" The frantic cries of my name grew more and more distant as I faded away into my slumber. The pain faded away too.

"Huh?!" I gasped awake, bolting upright. Red hair fell over my face with the sudden motion. Falling over my shoulders were two long white braids. Without a moment's thought, my hands clutched to my stomach. To my horror, it was flat. As I frantically grabbed at myself, I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"'Bout time you woke up, Kaiya," the male voice grumbled. In shock, I slowly turned my attention to the direction I had heard it. In front of me stood a red haired shinigami man who had his hand outstretched toward me. My instincts kicked in the moment I realized it was a soul reaper and not the two people who had been with me only moments before—or so I thought. I quickly slapped his hand away from me and jumped to my feet. I reached toward my hips, but my swords weren't there. I could only gasp. They were on the ground several feet from me.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked in astonishment, shaking his now red hand. "I know I knocked you out, but shit, ya' hothead. Don't be mad at me because you failed to block," he groaned. My hands were shaking. I couldn't figure out why he talked to me as though we'd known each other for years. While he was whining at me, I managed to take in my surroundings.

Reishi composed buildings. Large, organized barracks. Sokyoku hill; the one I had heard so much of from countless nights of stories with the father of my baby. The one they had made their escape during their treachery. Even the building that housed the central 46. There was no doubt about it.

I was in the Seireitei.

"What is going on?!" I called out, throwing him off guard. My fists were clenched defensively; I held them up to guard myself. "Who are you?! Why am I here?!" I continued, backing away from him in my defensive position.

"What?" He asked in shock. "What are you talking about? It's me, Renji! Your brother you idiot. We were sparring! You had to have hit your head harder than I thought… Maybe I should take you to the fourth company barracks to have you checked out," he pondered. I growled.

"I said why am I here, Shini-!" My enraged roar was interrupted by a voice in my head.

Kaiya stop.

Slowly, I unclenched one of my fists and pressed it against my head as I groaned.

Relax.

Both of my hands were on my head. A sudden, splitting headache had taken over. The pain was horrific, sending me slowly sinking onto my knees. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Kaiya?" The soul reaper's voice was filled with concern then. "Alright, I don't know what happened, but you're acting insane! Come on I'll take you to fourth company to get checked out," he said urgently. I could barely hear him. The headache brought the rushing of blood through my ears. My energy was fading quickly. One hand fell from my head and into the ground as a support as I fell forward. My other hand moved to rest over one of my eyes. Then, I was lifted by the red-haired soul reaper man.

It must have been flash step. I didn't even have a single second to protest him grabbing me. In mere moments we were just outside the squad four barracks. The gate had the squad four insignia above the doors. He pushed open the doors and called inside. Then, he took a few steps in, looking for someone to help.

"Is Captain Unohana available?" He asked. I was horrified to meet a captain, but my vague memories told me a healer could do some good. Not that I could fight against anything. The pain in my head was blinding. By that point I wasn't even able to find my voice. Suddenly there was a rather tall woman in front of the two of us.

"Oh, Lieutenant Kotetsu," the red head breathed in relief. "I hope you aren't busy, but I have a bit of an emergency. She's gone crazy, acting like she doesn't know who I am and then she dropped onto the ground holding her head," he explained, holding me out to her. She nodded respectfully.

"I'll have available members see to her Lieutenant Abarai, and I'll let you know what we find. If it's serious I ensure captain with see to her personally. She does look quite ill. How long has she been like this?" She inquired, taking me from his arms. I watched as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, well, she's actually been acting strangely all day," he started, "she insisted she was fine and that we spar, even though I didn't think it was a good idea. Her reflexes were off too, and I may have hit her a bit too hard. She was out for a couple of hours, and when she came to, she freaked. I don't think she even knows where she is, honestly. Then she dropped back to the ground and her head is bleeding quite a bit," The woman who held me looked beyond concerned. Renji wasn't wrong, of course; I knew less than the bare minimum about the soul society, and one thing was certain. I should not have been there.

"That is very strange, okay I'll take care of her right away!" She assured before quickly running with me inside the barracks. I watched with blurred vision as the doors closed. I must have fallen unconscious just after that, because the next thing I knew I was waking up in a small bed.

The splitting pain in my head was gone, I could see clearly. Sitting up, I noticed I was in thin, white robes. I rubbed my face with my hands as I groaned. As I was about to comment on what a strange dream it was, I realized I was still in it. For some reason I still couldn't fathom what was going on. The reishi composition screamed soul reaper, even my own. There was no way it could actually be some kind of dream, could it?

"What is going on? Why am I in the soul society?" I breathed to myself. Standing, I made my way to the small window in the room. Looking outside, I had quite a view of the squad four barracks. I was gazing at the outside for several minutes before I heard the voice again.

Kaiya.

I snapped my attention to the voice. The moment I felt the presence behind me, I flipped around to face it.

"... Seikatsu…?" I slowly breathed in astonishment.

Before me stood the being of my twin blades as one. Her arms were open to me, a gesture of friendliness and protection. Hair billowed from her head and haloed her. It seemed to move as though there were a gentle breeze in the room. She was beyond beautiful. Her eyes, however, looked hollow and sad.

Something grave has happened, I'm afraid.

Her voice was angelic as it reached my ears. But I could not allow myself to be lost in her grace. The angelic nature was shadowed by a sense of urgency and fear.

Do you remember what happened?

That was quite the question. I felt as though the answer was obvious. I was with in the world of the living with a close friend, and my lover. We were taking a walk. Then, suddenly, I was in excruciating pain. And my baby was crying. Tears were suddenly flowing again.

"Where's my baby?!" I cried, clutching at my stomach. In the next instant, her arms were wrapped around me as she cradled me to her chest. Her touch was gentle and soothing.

Kaiya, I need you to listen carefully.

I could only nod. Seikatsu was stroking my hair as I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

On that day…

I heard and felt her sigh heavily. Then, she held me closer; like a mother comforting her child.

That day, you died.

My eyes snapped open as I clutched the sleeves of her elegant kimono. Quickly, she shushed me with the incredibly sorrowful look in her eyes. I could see her own tears forming.

It was horrifying. Everything happened so suddenly, it was just a horrible accident. Chi tried to help, but the injury was just too much too fast. The fact that you were pregnant negated your regeneration as well…

There was only one thing left to do at that point. You were already too far gone. So, in their panic, Chi and Tamashi came together. Then I was able to take things into my own hands. It was too late to save you, but there was one other thing I could and did do.

"Seikatsu…?" Was all I managed as I looked at the pain in her face. She sighed once more and continued running her fingers through my hair.

I brought you to another life.

"What does that mean?" I asked slowly. "Why am I here in Soul Society? If it's another life, shouldn't I be a child?" There were so many other questions I wanted to ask.

It's much more complicated than that. There were mere moments to react. No time to start your life anew; I had to borrow another. You are a shinigami, Kaiya. This is your life.

Her explanation struck. I wasn't with the enemy. I was the enemy. Seikatsu had taken my soul and traded it with the soul of the Kaiya that had become a Shinigami rather than a hollow. Another fate; another life. I covered my head in my hands once more.

"I—there's no memories of this life," I breathed, closing my eyes to concentrate. I no longer felt like the hollow I once was; but all of the memories were clear. Seikatsu leaned further against me.

I didn't want to transfer memories without your permission. It will likely destroy memories of your previous life. If you wish, I can merge them, so you will harbor some of both.

"It won't be painful, will it?" I asked softly, head still in my hands. The gentle shake of her head was reassuring.

I cannot decide what memories stay or go, though. It may be disorienting.

"I can't live in this life without knowing who I am, or anything about myself and the Shinigami around me," I sighed. "We'll just have to accept the risk," Seikatsu nodded her understanding. Then, she stood, lifting me to my feet. Gently, she placed her fingers against my forehead.

Close your eyes, keep your mind clear. This should only take a few moments.

Following her instructions, I slowly closed my eyes. At the same time, I cleared my mind of thoughts. With a soft exhale, I relaxed. Her fingers were warm against my skin. She held a firm arm around my shoulders. It felt as though I was being lulled to sleep. Then, suddenly, it was an explosion of light to my closed eyes.

At first, I was surrounded by white. I could no longer feel Seikatsu's arms around me. It was a floating sensation. Then, images from my own point of view began to flood around me, erasing the white one by one. The sheer amount was overwhelming.

Slowly, I managed to file through them. As I calmed my mind further, they began to organize themselves chronologically. I began to notice patterns in the places I saw, as well as the people around me. The soul reaper that had taken me to be healed had a large part in the memories that lay before me. In the order of my memories, I could see his progress in tandem with my own throughout our lives. The lives we clearly shared.

He really is my brother.

There was so much to take in. The beginning started with my young life in the Rukongai. I spent it with many other people my age, including Renji. He made a friend too, a dark-haired girl named Rukia. Following that was our shared want to join the court guard companies as soul reapers. We entered the soul reaper academy. We'd graduated.

I'd already been a soul reaper for many years. One of the only three to have control over two zanpakuto. Unfortunately, I had yet to hold a seated position. As I continued to go through them, the images of my own memories transmitted themselves to me. Shortly after, it felt as though I really had lived that life, and not just another version of me. The white surrounding me began to fade until I could feel Seikatsu's arms once more.

Blinking several times, I tried to regain my bearings. My vision adjusted to the far less bright atmosphere. Seikatsu loosened her hold on me. Thankfully, I had no dizzy or ill sensations. Everything melded together as best it could.

Now that you have memories of this life, what do you remember of your previous one?

"It's scattered, but I remember a lot of what had happened close to my death, and some things here and there about living in Las Noches and the things I learned from him," I spoke quietly. She nodded.

Take time to collect them, you have less than half left. Keep those that are dear and let the rest be overwritten by this life.

I nodded at her instruction. She had a point; there was no way I could go back. I would have to live with the memories I treasure and that would be the end of it. When I looked at her, she had a mix of a stern and fearful expression. I couldn't help but feel worry renew itself.

Listen carefully. You must not tell a single soul what has happened to you. I don't think they would believe you. Whatever knowledge you have that concerns the future of anybody, or the soul society in general, you must keep to yourself.

She sounded so serious I knew I had to obey with everything I had. I found myself nodding again.

Promise me.

"I promise, Seikatsu, I won't tell anyone," I told her firmly. I meant every word.

Another thing, I want you to be careful. I am only able to do this once, and the three of us don't want to lose you. Please, if you must be defeated by death, make sure it's meaningful at the very least, because I won't be able to bring you back a second time.

This time her eyes were filled with tears. I understood her pain. Again, I was nodding. Then, she embraced me tightly. I returned the action.

Then, I'll be going now. Call on me whenever you need me, but remember, I am defensive only.

"Thank you," I whispered softly as she faded from my arms. In her place, my faithful twin blades appeared. Gently, I stroked my hand over the both of them. "Hi, girls," I murmured with a smile.

The door at my left opened up.

"Oh good, you're awake," came the relieved voice. Unlike before, I could recognize it this time. I turned my attention to her.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu," I greeted with a polite nod. She waved her hand.

"I told you you could call me Isane, we are friends! Are you feeling better? A few people mentioned you were acting strange," she explained. I couldn't recall who all were my friends, it was definitely something to work on.

"Uh, yeah, actually! I feel much better now, thanks for your help," I told her gratefully. She nodded, pleased.

"I'm glad. Well, you're free to go then! I suggest taking the rest of the day to rest, just to be sure," she suggested. I nodded as I stood.

"Thank you Lieu—Isane," I spoke with sincerity. Thankfully, I'd been in the squad four barracks before and could remember the way out, as well as the way to where I stayed. Not that I made it there without interruption. Immediately after stepping out of the squad four barracks, Renji was there, waiting for me.

"Oi, Kaiya, are you alright?" He asked as he turned toward me. Rubbing the back of my head, I shuffled through my jumbled memories as quickly as I could.

"I guess so, I don't feel bad or anything," I started. Then, I grasped a hold of what I had been doing before I was transferred to this body. "You didn't have to hit me that fucking hard," I jeered, punching his shoulder.

"Ow! Well maybe you should've blocked like you were supposed to, dumbass!" He grumbled. Giving him a sneer, I yanked on a piece of his ponytail.

"That's not how you talk to your big sister," I warned playfully. Then, I stretched. "I'm gonna go rest for awhile longer," Renji cocked his head to the side.

"What, did Isane tell you that?"

I paused. Of course, I'm still the same. He knows me just like I do. No matter what life I'm in, I am still the same Kaiya. One of the things I rarely do or have done is rest if I don't feel like I need to. I certainly didn't need to rest. But there were things I needed to think about.

"Yeah, I know, I never do that. But, I don't know, I think I should play it safe today. Both of you said I've been acting weird, so I'm gonna rest," I explained. He watched me closely for awhile before nodding.

"Alright then, go ahead. There's not much going on today anyway," he shrugged. I nodded. Before I could do anything stupid, I went through my memories to see how we displayed our affection for each other. With a smile, I held my hand up, and he clasped it tightly like we had always done.

"Catcha' later," I told him, waving as I walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The original has formatting such as italics and bold that I can't be bothered to go back in and make again, sincere apologies. If you want the formatting just let me know.

It's awful how empty my quarters were. Unlike what I little could remember about my room in Las Noches, this one was bare. The sliding door opened and shut with only a slight amount of noise. There was a small desk and my bed, but nothing more. The closet in the corner had spare uniforms. I could only sigh. No sofa, or cozy chair. Maybe I was spoiled back then.

Looking back and forth between the bed and the desk, I felt a dreadful ache. Slowly, I brought my hands to my abdomen, feeling the toned, flat skin beneath my clothes. I grimaced. This Kaiya doesn't know those sensations, that warmth. I fell to my knees in my despair as my arms tightly clutched my stomach. Tears fell as I mourned my lost son.

Suddenly, and idea struck. Seikatsu's words were still clear in my mind. I had to write down every single memory of my life as an arrancar before the small ones were overwritten. Before I could lose track of anything, I jumped to where the desk sat and pulled open the single drawer. Inside was a neat stack of blank paper and a brush. Quickly, I began writing everything I could grasp; starting with my son's beautiful face.

I wrote down every detail as fast as I could. I even included the pain before his arrival. I included the way his father looked at me and him. Then, I moved on. I wrote about the things I'd learned from that man; he'd told and taught me of so many things. I wrote about my life in general and the friends I had made.

Clawing through memories, I wrote about my life as a hollow, before being recruited by Aizen and his army. I wrote about how much a pain in the ass Aizen was. There was so much to write. My hand flew through countless pages. Finally, when my hand was cramping so much I could no longer move it and I could no longer grasp any other past memory, I dropped the tool.

"No one can know about these," slowly, I began to flex my aching hand in order to use it again. When the cramp faded, I took up the papers and hid them in the safest part of my room I could find. I ended up prying up one of the floorboards and stashing the stack there. After replacing the board, I sat back against a wall. Then, I wiped my tears.

"Thanks to Seikatsu, I didn't disappear," I whispered so quietly it was barely audible even to me, "that means I have to live this life the best I can, for them. No matter what," Leaning my head against the wall, I let out a breath. "No matter what,"

I don't remember falling asleep, but I was awoken to swift knocking on my door. Jumping up in alarm, I slid it open to see a Lieutenant outside. Unfortunately, I couldn't manage a greeting because I was unable to grasp a name. He spoke before I could apologize, anyway.

"You've been requested to join a scout mission. There's been hollow activity and your name was mentioned for the group to investigate. Meet here as quickly as possible," he ordered, giving me a piece of paper with a location. I nodded my understanding and he left. I suppose there's always a job to do. Already, things were starkly different from my life in Las Noches.

Clutching the paper I was given, I quickly took up my belt. After fastening it tightly around my waist, I lifted my blades and latched them into the back. It was their rightful places. They fit snuggly and the belt supported them so that I hardly felt their weight. Another thing that was different from my previous life. This way seemed far more efficient. Then, I fled from my quarters and rushed to the location I was given.

It wasn't long before fellow soul reapers joined me. I could vaguely remember some of them; others were mysteries. Rather than linger on foggy memories, I decided to focus on my task. This is going to be hard, killing what used to be my own kind. All I had to do was remind myself that I would be cleansing them. Life as a hollow was always painful. I was always hungry. I'd lost a big part of myself during that time. To save another from that, I could manage to cut them with my blades.

The sudden roar was unmistakable. But, with my new ears, that's all it was: a roar. When I was an arrancar I could tell what it was feeling; although, they all wanted the same thing. This time, it just sounded like a monster. I'm really not a hollow anymore.

"I'm cleansing," I repeated to myself in a determined mumble.

"Whatcha' say?" Came, unmistakably, Renji's voice. Quickly, I shook my head as he fell into step with me. "How was your rest?" He asked, mocking tone in his voice.

"Oh, shut up!" I called, swiping at hand at him. I missed. Renji threw a chuckle my way before bringing his open palm down onto the top of my head. With a gentle push downward, he slid his hand to ruffle my hair. In near annoyance, I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, you're taller than me, I know," I grumbled. Again, he laughed. As he picked up the pace and ran ahead of me, I hooked my foot around his ankle and tripped him.

"Hey!" He cried out as he lost his footing. Unfortunately, he was able to catch himself before falling. "Watch it, dumbass,"

"Sure, sure, pineapple head," I giggled, waving him off. We fell into step once more, ready to continue our back and forth like we had so many times in the past. My memories were flowing better, at least in that case. It was almost relieving. Before we could, however, another roar sounded. It was nearly deafening. Our playful attitudes melted to serious ones as we came up to the rest of the group.

"Alright everyone! You were specifically chosen to deal with this hollow activity. Take care of them quickly, but be cautious, they're quite powerful," the soul reaper I could only assume was the leader of the mission gave us our orders. Unlike what I was expecting, the group was small: only six members. "Now go," he finished with a command. Everyone expressed their understanding. As I was glancing around, I noticed my fellow group members unsheathing their swords. I decided to do the same. Then, the leader pointed in the direction of the hollows and, as if on cue, there was another roar. We all ran to complete our orders.

Powerful was an understatement. There was a hollow for each of us. Mine was incredibly fast. I was panting with the effort, and certain I wasn't completely ready for fighting yet, either. Not to mention I could hardly file through my memories before taking another hit. I must look pathetic! All I needed was to remember how Chi and Tamashi functioned as a shinigami's zanpakuto rather than a hollow's. But I struggled to grasp it.

Kaiya.

It was Tamashi herself. I could feel the energy she radiated—it was my own, coursing through my blade. She was trying to calm me. I needed to steady my nerves. Slowly, I let out a breath, not taking my eyes off the large hollow before me. Its claws were still stained with my blood.

You have to release us first.

The small statement brought loud, ringing bells in my mind. I knew this. I'd done it before, many times. It was as though the several memories moved to the front of my mind, on their own. Several distinct instances in which I released the two of them to Shikai. I could do it again. Quickly, I adjusted my stance. It felt right. Then, I grasped their command.

"Leech and Endure, Chi and Tamashi!" I called out. The sudden rush of power was astounding. It was nothing compared to a Captain, but I was certain I instantly had Lieutenant potential. I gawked at the new form of my twin blades as well. The normal samurai-esque blade widened quite a bit. Each of them had a bladed guard (they lacked guards in their unreleased form) with their symbolic flower in the center. The middle of the blade itself looked completely hollow, extending all the way to the tip where there was a distinct opening. The lower end of the blade edge had another blade jutting out that resembled a sickle. It led straight to the opening.

What was more astounding? I didn't have to search my memories to know what to do. The knowledge came completely naturally; my stance, the way I held one in each hand, and even the way I would cut the hollow looming over me. The only thing I needed was another command. That was the true way to activate their Shikai abilities. I found it as the hollow once again lashed out at me. It was striking with its bladed tail.

"First, howl!" I shouted, bringing my blades together in the shape of an "X" to block the attack. The force pushed me back several feet as the hollow kept its tail against my blades. The flowers began to glow in response to my command. "Consume!" I cried, jerking my blades free and slicing up the hollows tail. It roared its pain and protest. I didn't have time to stare in awe as the glow the breached the flowers and began to fill the hollow portion of my blades in response to absorbing my opponents blood and reishi. Next, it tried to bring its talons down on me.

As I brought down my right sword, the sickle caught the slender wrist of the hollow, severing it. Before I could allow it to retaliate, I rushed at it. The holes in my blades were completely full thanks to the flow of blood from the hollows severed extremity. The memories told me I had yet to successfully perform the next ability. In fact, the few times I tried it, the attack ended up exploding in my face. Despite that, I was going to try. My grip tightened on the handles as I leapt into the air, directly in front of the beast's head.

"Next, snarl!" I commanded. The glow faded and what I'd absorbed hardened inside the blades. I pointed the tips directly at the hollows head. "Reflect!" I belted out, gripping my swords so hard my knuckles were white. Then, the hardened blood and reishi shot out of the tips of my blades in much sharper crystals; hundreds of them. They were accompanied by the undeniable sound of snarling wolves.

The crystals collided with the hollow, tearing into its mask and obliterating its head. In the same moment, I landed back on the ground, dropping to one knee. With a final roar, the hollow faded. The cleansing was completed. My own exhaustion struck just as hard as the hits I had taken from the monster. But I didn't let it befall me. Closing my eyes and lifting my head to the sky, I tried to steady my heavy breathing.

"You did it! You really did it!" I heard from behind; Renji. He was the one helping me master Shikai. A grin lit up my face as I stood and turned to him.

"I did! I finally got it!" I cried in excitement, throwing my arms up in triumph. He was grinning as well.

"I guess all of that work really did pay off! You and your zanpakuto are more in sync now," he sounded proud. I felt it should be the other way around, considering I was older than him. Unfortunately, he'd always been faster at developing than I was. I was just glad I didn't have to start completely anew, like Seikatsu had said. Of course, I was sure Chi and Tamashi were pushing themselves for my sake.

All of the hollows were defeated. A few of the members of the team had injuries, including myself. They weren't severe, though. The most treatment we needed was some patching up, a nice meal, and a good night's rest. Thankfully, we had a member of squad four with us who was perfectly equipped to treat our injuries. Once we were wrapped up, we set off back toward the Seireitei. A quick congratulatory dismissal was what lead us off to our respective barracks.

"Time to find something good to eat," I breathed, stretching my arms above my head. There was a twinge of pain in my side from the action and my injury, but it was bearable. "Maybe some hot tea, too," I added with a longing sigh. Though, I wasn't quite sure if I could make it myself or buy it from somewhere. The Soul Society was so starkly different from Las Noches. It was far more pleasant, even just as I roamed. From what I gathered in my memories, there were beautiful gardens as well.

While lost in thought, I caught movement at my right, in the corner of my eye. As a natural reflex, I turned my attention to the movement. Someone was casually walking just as I was. In the same instant, my eyes grew wide. There was no way I could ever mistake it. His back was to me, but that was undeniably the back of his head. It was certainly the way he walked. And he was walking away.

My feet began to move on their own. It was slow at first, before gradually picking up the pace. Tears were welling in my eyes as my face lit up in joy. It's him! His name was on my lips. I was lifting a hand to reach out to him as my legs were running. My smile was bright. His name moved to the tip of my tongue and I opened my mouth to call out to him.

"G—!"

Stop!

My voice caught in my throat. Pulling my arm back toward my chest, I forced myself to skid to a halt. Then, before I could be seen, I fled down an adjacent pathway. My hands were covering my mouth tightly as I flung my back against a wall. No matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't shake the view of him walking away. I'd never seen him in his Captain's Haori before. He'd told me that he and the other traitors had disposed of them almost immediately.

He doesn't know you.

"I know that… I-I," my voice was so quiet as I responded to my blades aloud. It certainly wasn't convincing.

You're just another Shinigami here. You haven't even met informally. Be more careful.

They were scolding me. Mentally, I apologized. All I could manage to do was sink to the ground against the wall. Then, I rested my head against my knees and covered it with my arms. My previously joy filled tears fell; they screamed my despair. This is going to be so difficult…

My appetite disappeared. All I wanted in that moment was to feel his arms wrap around me like they used to. I wanted to hear his voice murmur my name. The smile that was sincere only for me, I desperately ached for it. It was as though I were going through withdrawal. Each passing second, I missed him more and more.

"My Gin…" I whimpered nearly silently as I cried into my lap.


	3. Chapter 3

Several weeks had passed since my mission. I was adjusting quickly to my new life; it honestly felt right. The memories I had written down were a lifesaver. Often, I could feel memories of my past life drifting away. I clung to those pages like a lifeline. For the memories that were completely gone, I could only hope that what was written was as accurate as possible.

As I adjusted, word of my abilities and techniques spread through the soul society like wildfire. Of course, there were only three known Shinigami to possess two blades. There was speculation about me having Captain class potential. I could only internally shake my head. After all, I wasn't anywhere close to achieving Bankai. The attention was nice though. Fellow Shinigami constantly asked me to show them. I always denied.

The only time people would actually see any type of demonstration was when I fought. Whether I was sent on more missions or sparring for practice. Each time I noticed the spectators growing in number. I tried not paying attention to it but having all the eyes on me was as annoying as it was cool. Even several captains began watching me.

"Does this happen often?" I asked out of nowhere one day. The spectators had dispersed and Renji and I were winding down from an intense sparring session. He cocked his head to the side.

"Does what happen often?" He had an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, don't give me that! I know you've seen them too, how everyone gathers just to watch! Did they do that for Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku too?" I had flung my arm to where everyone had been watching before. He shrugged.

"I don't know, they've been around for a long time. No one has seen abilities quite like yours. Hell, maybe one of the captains wants to retire and they're scouting for a replacement. If you achieve Bankai you could really do it!" He was encouraging me. Even his expression was sincere. Despite that, his comment about a returning captain made me scoff. That doesn't happen.

"But, I thought you wanted to be a captain? You've been working hard to surpass Captain Kuchiki right? I thought I was helping you with that?" He was already shaking his head as I questioned him.

"Look, I can do that whenever I want, but you have captains, actual captains watching your progress. That's something to be proud of! Wouldn't you want to meet their expectations? I could help you, we all could!" There was excitement in his voice. Renji wanted this for me. He wanted to see me be just as powerful as the other two who were unique like I was. I couldn't help but smile.

"You mean it?" I asked. His answer was a nod. Then, he held up his hand for me. Beaming, I clasped his hand tightly. "Thank you!"

"Captain Aizen~" it almost sounded like a purr.

"Yes, Gin?" Aizen responded, not taking his attention from the paperwork he was completing.

"Have ya' heard of that girl?" He asked, ever present grin widening. It was impossible to be any vaguer. Despite that, there was one Shinigami that was the current talk of the Seireitei. Of course, he had heard about her. There likely wasn't anyone that hadn't at that point. He wasn't impressed.

"Mm-hmm, what about her?" Aizen was slightly curious to know where Gin was going with the topic.

"I think ya' might like 'er. She'd be fun to play with," Gin chortled. Aizen lifted his attention to him.

"And what exactly makes you say that? Other than her zanpakuto, she's just another ordinary Shinigami woman," he remarked. Gin was shaking his head, shrugging his shoulders.

"She's mastered Shikai! Rumor has it she's already formin' a grasp on her Bankai too. Incredible timin' if ya' ask me~" he explained. Aizen folded his palms in front of his face.

"That is rather interesting. Last I remember, she was struggling to master Shikai. That was only a couple of short months ago. Now you say she's mastered it and already working on Bankai?" Gin nodded his response. "Perhaps there is something there with her. Have you witnessed her abilities?"

"Only some. I got this weird feelin' she's avoidin' me," Gin wondered aloud. "Not that she's the only one," he added, snickering.

"Why don't you request to promote her, then? Have some of the other captains that witnessed her put in good words as well. We can put her in any squad except for the stealth force and monitor her," Aizen offered, definitely curious. Again, Gin was shaking his head.

"I got a better idea~" he started, gazing off at nothing in particular. "Ya' know how no one ever really battles for a spot as an officer? Let's do that! If she can take down my Izuru, then I'll personally take 'er as my Lieutenant. And if I'm wrong, we can dispose of 'er when no one's lookin'," he proposed. "I think there's somethin' strange about 'er, somethin' we could find out," he added. "Plus, ya' can do one of those experiments ya' like," his voice was low, "like what you ya' did with that Hirako and the others~" Gin sounded excited. It had been quite some time. Aizen pondered for a few moments, going over it in his mind.

"I don't see why not. I suppose I can use that battle to see for myself just what the talk is all about. It would give me some ideas too. After all, it's yet to be perfected. But what about what we wanted to do with Kira?" Aizen responded. Gin waved his hand.

"Aww, he'll just be bumped to third seat, no worries! We can still use 'im," He ensured. Aizen nodded. Then, his attention was back on the paperwork.

"Then, I trust you'll make sure it is all set up. Let me know when the date is decided," that was Aizen's dismissal. Gin chuckled his excitement before leaving Aizen's presence and making his way to speak with the Captain General.

The one day I was not allowed to sleep in because of plans I had made, I woke up late. It was from the deepest sleep, too. I was so unbelievably comfortable and was having the best dream. When I woke up, I was in a great mood and stretched deeply. Then, suddenly, shock poured through me as I jolted upright.

"I'm late!" I cried. Scrambling to dress myself, I made sure I had everything I needed before I fled from my room. I didn't take the time to fasten my belt, I simply picked it up with my swords and took off to where we'd agreed to meet. Renji and I, along with a couple of others, decided we would take a trip to a serene place to speak with our zanpakuto. It was a way to further progress in which we grew more in sync with them.

Often, I spoke with mine. Most of the time they were trying to help me with my situation. What I hardly ever did was meet them in their home. That's what we were setting out to do. But, I was definitely late. I was running as fast as I could to reach the meeting place.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I called as I ran up to who I could see was waiting. It was Yumichika, a friend of mine. Somehow, I had maintained our friendship even after the switch. He even remarked saying that there was something about me that was suddenly better—he also continued to comment on a newfound beauty of mine. I don't know what he meant by that. Of course, Ikkaku was with him. Not that I minded, both of them were great to be around. But there was still one person missing. "Wait, where's Renji?"

"We know you're siblings, but do both of you really have to do the same things? We've been waiting for an hour," Yumichika told me. I bowed.

"I'm really sorry," I responded, standing upright and rubbing the back of my head. "I can make it up to you!" He waved me off with a laugh.

"I don't know why you wanted to do this so early in the first place! Ah, and the younger brother finally makes his appearance," he looked to the direction I had come from and Renji was approaching. He was walking casually, unlike me. I gave him a bit of a glare as he joined our group.

"If you're gonna be late at least try to get here quickly!" I groaned, punching him in the arm. He rolled his eyes.

"You were late too!" He retorted. I rolled my eyes right back at him.

"At least I still got here before you! Now let's go, we're running behind!" I urged. The four of us began walking to our designated serene area. Suddenly, I was stopped at the sight of a hell butterfly fluttering to me. It was the first I could remember it ever happening to me. The small, black butterfly fluttered in front of me as it relayed the message.

Kaiya Tsuki, you have been requested to a battle for rank. Tomorrow morning you will battle with Lieutenant Izuru Kira. The victor will assume the rank as Lieutenant of Third Company.

Then, it fluttered away. The three guys were staring at me as I stood in place. My mind was still rapidly processing the message. A battle for rank? No one ever battled for ranks. Many of the members of the Seireitei saw it as barbaric. Plus, it was primarily meant for the Captain class Shinigami. Lieutenant Kira was great at his job too. Why me? Why now?

"What was that about, Kaiya?" Surprisingly it was Yumichika that had asked. It pulled me from my thoughts and I focused on the three of them.

"Uh, it was a summons. I battle Lieutenant Kira tomorrow for his rank as Lieutenant of Third Company," my face, my body, even my voice led them on as to how much disbelief I was feeling then. I crossed my arms and looked off into the distance as I continued to go over it in my mind. Lieutenant.

"Hey, that's great!" Renji exclaimed suddenly, grinning wide. "Do you know what that means? You're a huge step closer to becoming a captain! All you need now is Bankai, seriously! You can beat Izuru, I know you can!" His excitement spurred my own, yet something was still tugging at my mind.

"You're right," I responded, slowly having a grin of my own, "it'll be even easier at that point, as a Lieutenant!" He was nodding at me. Still, the nag I couldn't place tugged at me. "Do you really think I can do it?"

"Of course you can with moves like yours," Yumichika cut in, smiling himself. "Besides, you're stronger than him anyway! Your beauty while fighting also surpasses that gloom of his," the second comment was quieter, and his eyes sparkled as he said it.

"You really mean that?" I asked, stunned and ignoring the added comment. I'd never thought I'd be stronger than the second seat of any division. They were nodding at me. "Well, then I'll give it my all!" I told them, holding onto my own determination. I didn't know why, but I was given my step in and I wasn't going to waste it. "You're going to come watch right? It's tomorrow morning!" They excitedly agreed to be there.

I can do this!

"Well, lets have you practice a bit more but not overwork it," Renji offered. "We could always speak with our zanpakuto another time! You have another move you've practice without me, right? Work on that one too, since you said you've mastered it, I want to see!" He added.

"Alright, then I'll show you! But I don't want anyone else but you three, so I can keep it a surprise tomorrow, got it?" I watched them closely. None of them seemed to have any complaints. Nodding, I held a thumb up. "Then let's do this!"

"Right!"

It was extremely dark. There was nothing I could make out in the darkness. No sound, either. It was as though I were isolated. Frozen. I couldn't feel anything. Maybe I'm floating. Or I really did die this time.

I felt very much alive, though. Just slightly weightless; almost carefree and numb. That is, until I felt cold, slender fingers make contact with my cheek. My body seized, and my calm heart was suddenly rapid. It was fear. A tremble rumbled through my entire body.

Suddenly, I was extremely cold. I shivered both from fear and from my body temperature dropping. The fingers trailed down the side of my face, tracing my jaw. They rested beneath my chin. I could feel them curl before they tilted my head back. The pad of the thumb rested against my lower lip. A low chuckle broke the silence and I flinched.

"Tell me what you're hiding," hissed an unmistakable voice.

I bolted upright in my bed, gasping hard and clutching at my chest. My heart was racing, and I was left in a chilled sweat. When I was able to steady my breathing, I let go of the front of my clothing and buried my hands in my hair. Deep inhales, deep exhales. Nightmares are always so real.

"Seriously," I sighed. Removing my covers, I went to my door and slid it open. It was still dark out. I sighed once more. "No sleep tonight, I suppose," I wasn't one to be able to rest again after a nightmare. Shuffling to the edge of the deck, I sat down and let my legs dangle. It was nice to have a home on a bit of an uplift. I rested my head against one of the support beams.

The nighttime atmosphere felt great. As long as I rested at the very least, I was sure I would be fine for my battle. It was calming. There was no buzzing of activity, just the tranquility of the quiet. A gentle breeze helped to soothe me as well. I was able to enjoy the night.

Day came before I knew it. I hadn't really registered the sun rising until everything was bright around me. There was a chance that I may have dozed off, but I wasn't too sure. All that mattered was that I ready myself. Back in my room, I changed into my uniform. As I sat on my bed, I pulled the white piece of my hair forward and began to weave them together into a loose plait. It would keep them out of the way as I fought.

It only took me a few minutes before I was ready. I stood in the doorway of my room as I tied my belt around my waist. My swords were already fastened to the back of it. Exhaling, I left my quarters and began walking to the location that battles would take place in. It was odd because it was exceedingly rare for this purpose. Usually it was used for friendly sparring.

"I wonder who requested this," I breathed as I reached the arena-like battle ground. From what I could hear, there were spectators and witnesses already there.

"Welcome, Tsuki," I was greeted. The Shinigami proceeded to lead me to the battle area. It seemed as though my opponent had not arrived yet. Although, it was still rather early. There were a feel people, but not any that I recognized aside from the Captain General. There wasn't a specific time given for my battle, so I leaned against a wall in the shade and waited along with everyone else.

Thankfully, I didn't feel tired. The thought of gaining a rank fueled me. It was exhilarating to know my brother and best friend supported me and believed wholeheartedly that I could win. It put a grin on my face that I proudly flashed to my opponent as he stepped onto the battleground before me. His expression was the same as I'd ever seen it. For some reason it always seemed like he was tired or depressed.

"Lieutenant Izuru Kira and Kaiya Tsuki will be dueling today for the rank as Lieutenant of third company," the Captain General announced. "The battle will be decided on their ability to continue fighting. This is not a battle to the death. If there are no objections, then the battle will begin," everyone waited a few moments. There was only silence. My attention was on Izuru. I couldn't remember his attacks, or if I even knew about them to begin with. I guess it's time to learn.

"Commence the battle!"


	4. Chapter 4

As part of tradition and battle etiquette, the two of us bowed to each other respectfully. Then, our hands took hold of our swords—two for me, one for him. In one swift movement, I pulled my blades from their sheathes at my back. Then, I took a defensive stance as I watched him.

Both of his hands held the handle of his sword. He was watching me closely. I realized then that neither of us knew much about each other. We were part of a group of friends back in the soul reaper academy, but I hadn't paid much attention to him. I was closer to Momo and Renji. The both of us were waiting to see who would strike first and work from that. Unfortunately, I was already growing impatient. I wasn't much for standoffs.

In an instant, I had shifted my stance and was charging at him; blades bared. The shock in his eyes told me he wasn't expecting my speed. Nevertheless, with his own adjustments, he was able to stop the majority of my attack and keep me at bay. Three blades had clashed together and remained, fighting for dominance. I switched my hold on my right sword, backhanding it. In the same motion, I yanked it away from our hold and slashed upward at his left leg. Despite the fluent action, he managed to parry and jump away before the blade made contact with skin. It only cut through his clothes.

"I'm surprised," he commented, but didn't elaborate.

"I could tell," I scoffed. I was planning on charging at him again when he lifted his sword. I guess he's not one to have fun fighting.

"Let's be more serious," he told me. "Raise your head, Wabisuke." Now in Shikai, his zanpakuto took on a strange form. It was angular, the end an unfinished square. I stared at it with a raised eyebrow before following his lead.

"Leech and endure, Chi and Tamashi," I commanded. My own zanpakuto transformed to Shikai. We resumed our stances from the beginning. As I was going to repeat my previous actions, he charged first. Relying on my instincts, I parried his strike with my left blade. Instantly I knew something felt very off. Before he could strike again, I jumped away.

My left sword was definitely heavier. What? It wasn't like I couldn't bear the weight, but the difference between the two was obvious. Rather than waste time worrying, I shook my head and lunged at him again. If he did that, don't let him touch them. The warning burned in my mind. Stick to dodging. His expression remained unchanged.

As I swung my blade in the next attack, he aimed to clash as we had before. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Instead, I changed the direction of my swing and his blade caught my arm rather than my sword. The move was intentional, and I watched my blood drip down my arm from the wound as the price to pay for it. Its fine, now I can show Renji and the others that new trick.

"Why would you do that?" Izuru questioned.

"Why would I tell you?" I returned, grinning. Then, I was off again; speeding toward him. "Consume," I commanded. My zanpakuto obeyed, giving me the clear sound of howling wolves. In rapid succession, I made a series of precise slashes at Izuru. He was prepared, however, and only two struck. They were shallow, but Chi managed to take some blood anyway.

Again, I jumped away. My grin remained as I flicked my wrist open so Izuru could see her glowing flower and what I had taken from him. The wound he'd inflicted on my arm was covered by the sleeve of my shihakusho, so I tore it off. My opponent eyed me with caution, as expected. But, it wasn't an attack I prepared.

"Chi, Revive," I called for all to hear. On command, her red glow morphed to a brilliant green. Instead of shooting out at my opponent as the Reflect command did, his blood was transformed to a healing tonic and transmitted to me. I watched his visible eye widen at the sight of my wound closing. From around me I could hear gasps and murmurs about my healing technique.

"Let's go!" I cried in excitement as I rushed Izuru once more.

Izuru could already tell she knew his attack affected her sword. But, based on the look in her eyes, she didn't know why or how. The strange girl rushed at him again, despite her confusion. He was ready for her, of course and spotted an opening. As he swung, she shifted her arm and allowed herself to be cut by his blade. Though he knew it was intentional, it was childish in his eyes—like a true amateur.

Izuru questioned her motives and was given another question as response. Once more, she was on the offensive and Izuru easily kept her at bay, aside from two small strikes landing. One struck his arm and the other his thigh. The wounds weren't deep, and he bled only slightly. He watched as the girl moved back to defensive. Then, she was showing him her zanpakuto and his very own blood inside it. She even tore her clothing away to reveal the wound.

"Revive," he heard her call. To his shock, his blood morphed in the blade, shifted color, and was sent straight to her wound. Izuru watched it heal almost instantaneously. Then, not wasting a moment, she was attacking again.

Even so, the girl left many openings; he wasn't going to waste them. Of course, he never landed a hit on her weapons. Instead, he found himself always striking her body or clothes. At the last second, every time—it was as though she knew he was aiming for the swords—she would pull them out of the way and allow herself to be struck. Not once was it in the same spot.

She's strange, letting herself be hit like that. Perhaps, because of that strange healing, she isn't worried about being cut. He'd lost track of just how many times she'd been hit. Each time it was a different spot; he was unable to keep doubling the same place. Despite that, he could tell it was still inhibiting her. It's time to put an end to this.

Kaiya lunged at him again. Instead of aiming, he simply swung. Izuru wanted her down as fast as possible. The battle was pointless. He was not going to give up his rank to anyone, especially not an amateur. His strike hit her left side that was wide open. The force sent her to the ground and she skidded quite a few feet away. He heard her groan from the impact.

There was no need to kill her; head captain Yamamoto said so himself. Izuru knew he had no reason to approach her, but he wanted her to know how serious he was. So, he began to walk to where she struggled to pick herself up. The weight of her own limbs made it all the more difficult for her. It was done; the battle was his.

"Kaiya, let's end this. I almost feel sorry for you, but I had to take this seriously. It's my position at stake after all. You need more practice, so why not just give up and try again another time? There's no way an amateur like you could handle the title of Lieutenant and the responsibilities that come with it, you're too exhausted to even stand already. So, take my advice: yield,"

Every time I felt the strike of his sword, whatever it had hit became much heavier. I made it a point not to be struck in the same place a second time. Of course it'll accumulate. I could tell because he always aimed in the same place. But I couldn't figure out why it would only increase the weight. Half of the strikes didn't even cut me.

I desperately wanted to cut him down. Unfortunately, his next swing outpaced my own. I'd left my side completely open. The hit sent me to the ground painfully, winding me. When I hit the ground, I slid along it several feet and rolled onto my front. Fuck that hurt. I groaned deeply as I planted my hands on the ground to push myself back to my feet. My limbs trembled with the effort. My body felt so heavy.

Izuru was walking toward me, holding his sword in what I thought was an odd way at first. While I continued to try and push myself back to my feet, I realized that my head was probably the lightest part of my body at that point. Not only that, but he had never tried to strike for my head or neck. As I stared at the strange shape, I suddenly realized. The weight of my body kept me toward the ground, but my head was still held high. The sharpened end of the blade was on the inside of the squared shape—a perfect place for a neck.

It's a reverse guillotine!

Because of my revelation, I'd just barely realized he was talking to me as he approached. It sounded like a monologue and I missed the first half.

"... why not just give up and try again another time? There's no way an amateur like you could handle the title of Lieutenant and the responsibilities that come with it, you're too exhausted to even stand already. So, take my advice: yield," he told me. The words he used echoed in my mind. He'd even stopped approaching, as though he were waiting for my response. Give up. My blood began to boil as I clenched my jaw. Amateur.

In the next instant, I was on my feet. My rage and disbelief fueled a level of adrenaline that almost made me forget about my doubled weight. How dare he insult me like that! A ferocious growl erupted from my chest as I glared at him. He looked incredibly startled at my sudden change, and at the fact that I was back on my feet. He had even jumped back in surprise.

"Who do you think I am?!" I cried in anger. "You think I'm just going to give up," I snapped my fingers for emphasis, "just like that! This isn't over yet, and I won't be done until I'm on the ground, unconscious!" While I yelled, I had already formed a plan of action. It was risky, and I had genuine fear of failure, but I had to try. He gawked at me and my reaction seemed to root him to the spot.

Don't fuck this up, Kaiya.

Despite the weight I could still feel, I was running at him again. Still shocked, he reacted late; I managed to slice into his shoulder. Thankfully, the attack command was still in effect and Chi began to absorb his spilling blood as she did before. I only need a little. His own adrenaline must have kicked in because in the next moment, he was swinging Wabisuke at me again. Quickly, I shifted Chi, my right blade, away and allowed him to strike my left again. As I figured, the weight cumulated—I could still bear it.

Rather than flee like a coward, I came again for another attack. This time Izuru was ready; exactly what I wanted. As he lifted his sword, I struck it away with my own, making the weight double again. It was like almost too much. Almost. As he was stunned, I sliced him up another time. That gave me exactly what I needed. I could see desperation in his visible eye as I overwhelmed him.

Up again came the head of Wabisuke. This is it! I lifted my own excessively heavy blade; the action was difficult and extremely painful. Then, I brought it down, perfectly hooking the sickle on the squared edge blade of his. Then, I let Tamashi go. In the same moment, he realized what I'd done—the weight of my sword, that had been doubled another time, sent his own to the ground, effectively pinned. Desperately, Izuru tried to wrench his zanpakuto free, but failed.

"Chi, reflect!" I called, aiming the tip of my sword at his chest. His own crystallized blood shot out toward him. The force impacting his chest sent him straight to the ground. It wasn't enough to pierce his heart, but with one glance, I knew he was down and staying down. All he did was let out a choked cough before he was unconscious. "Figures, you can't bear the weight you cause," I breathed.

Izuru had no idea how to act when he saw Kaiya jump to her feet after he told her to give up. He had never seen anyone do that before. If he was being honest with himself, it was impressive. When she began to scream at him, his eye widened in surprise. Seems I've insulted her!

Then, she had come at him with all new force. Izuru was still having trouble comprehending how she could move as fast as she was after being struck several times with Wabisuke. One glance in her eyes told him she had figured out what to do. Of course, he tried to keep it from happening, but the sickle on the end of her blade was his undoing. Too perfectly it hooked around his sword; the weight sending it to the ground.

I can't handle the weight either. There was no way he could budge his now pinned zanpakuto, but he tried anyway. All of a sudden, a huge force hit him square in the chest, forcing him to fly backward and into the ground. The impact took the breath from him and stung deeply. She really did it. She won. Izuru coughed as his consciousness began to fade. On the verge of passing out, Izuru felt nothing but pride for his old classmate and her newfound skills. I was wrong, she does deserve it. Good work, Kaiya.

Everything that happened after I was declared the victor happened so quickly I was almost unaware of it. Not that I was paying much attention, of course. I had finally realized what had been nagging me about the battle before as I stared at Izuru's Lieutenant badge on his left arm. It all clicked in my mind—the insignia, the position, what I would have to do from that moment on: I had become the Lieutenant of Third Company under Captain Gin Ichimaru. Oh shit.

Unfortunately, I wasn't allowed to stay in my thoughts. The first thing to happen following the declaration of my victory was my brother tackling me. I knew it was because of his excitement, but it didn't help my fatigue and injuries. He was talking so loud and so fast I couldn't make heads or tails of any of it. Instead, I opted to pushing him off.

"Gah, Renji! What'd you do that for!" I groaned, laughing at the same time. "Get off'a me, you're heavy!" Laughing himself, he rolled off and helped me back to my feet.

"I told you you could do it!" He praised, patting my back. Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms.

"So, what are you treating me to? There better be a celebration for me!" I remarked, half joking. His grin threw me off guard; I was the one trying to do that to him.

"I might've made a bet," he started, quickly lifting his hands in defense when I scowled, "on your win of course! Several people were in on it, including a couple of the Captains! So now they owe us dinner and drinks," he explained. Actually, the idea sounded fantastic—especially considering I wouldn't have to treat myself. Not that I expected to.

"Oh, really?" I grinned wide. "Then why don't we pick the best place with only the finest sake?" His face held all of the agreement I needed. "Then it's settled! Time to celebrate!" I called cheerfully.

When Renji had mentioned Captains, there was one I expected—of course he was there—but two that surprised me. Their presence made me feel incredibly uneasy. I wasn't told they they'd be the ones coming until everyone had decided on what to eat. In fact, I'd hardly noticed them join us as we sat thanks to Renji yammering in my ear about "you had me worried for a minute" and "don't take so long to figure out your opponent". Don't say something stupid.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant Tsuki," none other than Captain Aizen himself praised. He looked far different than my memories of him ruling over Las Noches—sitting on that throne with the grin that nearly everyone hated. Honestly, I found it difficult to compare the two images of him, but I knew, just from a simple glance at his eyes, that the cunning and manipulative nature was still there. His pointless glasses hid nothing from me. Don't call him "Lord Aizen", you're not a hollow anymore.

"Oh, you don't have to call me that, it isn't official yet, Captain Aizen," I responded, bowing my head in respect for the higher officer as he took the seat across from me. The smile he donned was significantly different from the one I was accustomed to. I couldn't figure out why it looked so genuine.

"Regardless of formal classification, you are the Lieutenant of squad three now, isn't that what you're celebrating, after all?" He inquired, making a clear point. The situation was making me nervous due to the minefield I had found myself in, so I decided to simply agree with him. There were far too many ways I could end up digging myself a hole.

"I suppose you're right, thank you," I said, giving a pleasant nod. He nodded as well, before extending his hand to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Tsuki, and to welcome you into the rank of seated officer," he declared. Figuring it would be far better just to be confident like I always was, rather than show my nervousness, I took his hand and we shook.

"Thanks! You're a lot different than I remember," I responded. One of his eyebrows instantly arched.

"Oh? Pardon me, but I don't believe we've properly met prior to this," he said, curiosity lacing his words.

Fuck!

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant! I've just heard a lot about you from a few different people," I quickly responded, shaking my hands. "You're right, we haven't met yet, it's a pleasure," I lied.

"To you as well," he said with a smile. Despite his friendly atmosphere, I couldn't shake the feeling he was regarding me far more closely than he had before.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding," I added. Dammit, Kaiya, just shut up.

"Ne, Captain~ why don't'cha give my turn ta' talk ta' my new Lieutenant here~?" Cooed the unmistakable voice as the owner of it took the open seat beside me. My chest instantly tightened, but I fought the urge to curl in on myself. Instead, goosebumps broke out on my arms and legs; I felt so grateful I had changed before dinner. Just be casual. Aizen nodded with a chuckle, gesturing for him to go ahead.

"Hello, uh, C-Captain Ichimaru," I greeted, clutching the fabric of my uniform above my legs tightly. Dammit.

"Yer' really somethin', ya' know that? Who'da' thought ya' could do that to my Izuru," he mused, leaning closer to me. "Full of surprises, ain't ya'~?" more chills ran down my spine.

I had my attention fixed on my lap. Gin was the closest he had ever been to me since my switch. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't think of what to do. I wanted to be myself, but his proximity to me was making me shut down. Oh come on, just do what you did long ago! Pretend you really have never met this man! Or any version of him. It was Chi. She sounded more than irritated, but she was right.

"Surprised, huh?" I finally responded, though my heart was pounding. "Well good, I've got plenty more!"

"Oho~? Then I'll be lookin' forward ta' that, new Lieutenant-chan~," He chortled. Then, he slapped a hand on my shoulder and shook me gently to emphasize his excitement for my new recruitment.

After that, the celebration went on without a hitch. Thankfully, I managed to keep from saying anything more stupid than I already had. We had fun as we dined and drank. Although, I still wasn't able to bring myself to actually look at Gin. I stole glances here and there, my cheeks burning still. He probably caught me once or twice, but he never commented on it. It was late when we decided it was time to call it a night. I had definitely had beyond more than enough to drink but was confident I could make my way back to my room.

"Congratulations again," I received from just about everyone as we were splitting up. My brother and I clasped hands before he went off on his own way. Soon, I was alone and walking to my room that would soon be a vacant one.

"Lieutenant-chan~," I heard almost next to my ear. The sudden sound in the quiet of the night made me jump. Not that I didn't know who was calling me, of course.

"It's Kaiya or Tsuki," I grumbled, "I've explained that, so please pick one, Captain," despite my attitude, once again my heart was pounding in my chest. I still refused to look at him.

"Sure, sure~," Then his tone changed, "meet me in the squad barracks first thing in the mornin', even with yer' hangover," then, he left. Shaking my head, I rushed back to my room and closed the door as quickly as I could.

Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his eyes piercing me just as they had at the celebration when he had spoken to me. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself. He had been staring right through me. It was as though he were reading all of my secrets. What if he knows?


	5. Chapter 5

"Gin,"

"Yes, Captain?"

"You were right about her, that new Lieutenant of yours,"

"Told ya'," Gin giggled, pleased with himself.

"She's piqued my interest, but for far more than just her unique abilities. There is something about that Kaiya Tsuki that certainly has my interest,"

"Are ya' talkin' about what she said at dinner, Captain~?"

"That's right. Rather odd, don't you think? She tried to cover it up, but not very well. Not to mention the way she regards you,"

"I don't know what ya' mean by that~" the snake lied playfully. "Do ya' have a theory?"

"Not yet. I want you to watch her closely. See if you can find out anything else that doesn't seem to add up properly. I want to know who she is and what she knows, and then I think I'll use her for more research,"

"Sounds like a plan ta' me! I wanna' play with her," Gin giggled once more.

"I'll leave you to it then, find out as much as you can. And remember, the plan has already been set into motion,"

Somehow, I managed to drag myself to the squad three barracks in the early morning. The sun was just about as East as it could be while still being above the horizon. My head ached and throbbed with each step I took. The light made it hurt even worse. I wished with every fiber of my being that I would be allowed to return to my bed as soon as possible. Despite my reluctance, a small part of me thought it was a good idea, too. It would be another step forward in being able to tolerate Gin's presence without closing up.

"Ne, Lieutenant-chan~! Ya' know the sun's been up about'n hour now, right? I've been waitin' on ya'," Gin snickered at the gate as I arrived. His arms were folded inside his sleeves.

"It's Tsuki, Captain," I grumbled, bowing respectfully. "Good morning," I tried to shift my attitude to be more positive. Gin lifted an arm and waved his hand in response.

"I heard ya' the first time~!" He chucked. "Now, I've got this for ya'!" In his now outstretched hands, he held the Lieutenant badge for third company. "It's suppos'ta' be on your left arm, but ya' ain't actually required to wear it. Not unless yer' called to the captain general or a meetin' that is," he explained. Of course, I knew that, but I listened anyway.

"Thank you," I said, taking the badge. When I had it properly fastened to my left arm, I returned my attention to him. So far, pretending he was someone else was working. I could only hope it would stay that way.

"All done? Then, let's go!" With that, he entered the barracks. Keeping my distance, I followed him.

Unfortunately, my pretending was already starting to backfire. There was no denying what I saw with my own eyes. Even as he walked ahead with his back to me, the man I loved was there. And yet, he wasn't. I found myself desperately wishing he would turn around and flash me the smile he had for only me. Sadly, the smile I had yet to see in this life.

"Kaiya, I need ta' tell ya' somethin'. It's taken me months, but I finally found ya'! I came ta' this world ta' be with ya'! It's me, an' I know it's really the Kaiya I fell for~" his gentle hand was on my cheek. Funny, we'd just been walking through the barracks—

I slapped my cheeks twice with both hands, then vigorously shook my head. It was not a good time to be daydreaming.

"What'cha doin'?" Came his amused voice nearly in my ear. All of a sudden, he had been next to me. I jumped, tamping down a shriek of alarm. Then, my cheeks were burning as blood rushed to them.

"Don't do that!" I warned, turning away from him.

"Then pay attention, Lieutenant-Chan~" he cooed, a mocking tone in his voice. I kept my back to him as I clenched my fists. Fighting back tears, I pushed the last of my daydream from my mind. He's gone, convince yourself. Pretend he died with you that day.

"I was sayin' that Izuru and my fourth seat are movin' yer' stuff ta' the room I reserved for ya'," he explained as we resumed walking. "Right now, we're gonna' do yer' official Lieutenant paperwork!" He was leading me to a decently sized building on one end of the barracks. "This is the office, my home is right next door if ya' ever feel like talkin' or anythin'," he snickered.

Sliding the door to the office open, he gestured for me to step inside first. I kept my eyes on the floor as I went. Inside were several shelves, two desks, a couch, and two adjacent rooms. The desks were on opposite sides of the main room. I figured the one that looked freshly cleaned out was now in my possession. The shelves were lined with an array of books and folders. I could only assume one of the connected rooms was a toilet or perhaps a bath.

"That door on the far end is a path that leads ta' my place," he said, as if reading my mind. "Go on an' acquaint yer'self,"

"Right," I responded softly. Rather than explore, I made my way to the empty wooden desk. The surface was smooth and polished. Gently, I ran my fingers over the top of it before I sat in the chair that accompanied it. There was some shuffling before a small stack of paper was offered to me.

"I think ya' can take care'a some filin', right? This is for ya' and yer' new rank. Ya' gotta' fill it out, give a copy to the Captain General, an' then file it away where it goes on the shelves," Gin instructed as I took the stack from him. I managed a nod, but still refrained from looking at him. Turning in the chair, I reached for a quill to begin my task.

Suddenly, I was taken by the chin and swiveled back, head tilted back so my gaze had nowhere to go but his face. The grip he had on my lower jaw was stern but not painful. Despite that, my heart rate began to spike. I didn't want to look at him, but I had no other choice. The grin he wore widened as my heart pounded. He could probably hear it hammering against my ribs.

"I'll be back in a bit, Kai-chan~" Then, he released me and left the office as though nothing had happened.

My limbs still trembled, even as I worked my way through the paperwork. I could hardly breathe, my chest felt so tight. Kai-chan. It echoed in my head again and again. No one had ever called me that but him. He has to know. Or did he? It wasn't out of knowing. He was mocking me; mocking me because he could see my obvious discomfort at his presence.

"It hurts," I gasped, wrapping my arms around myself. "I can't do this! It's too close, he's too close! I have to leave, I can't stay like this," I was panicking.

Kaiya, relax. You can handle this. You have to make yourself a new life here. He's just another Shinigami, remember?

My girls. Their voices were soothing. I could tell Tamashi was also influencing part of my spirit. Slowly, my tense muscles relaxed. I exhaled deeply.

"Thank you," I breathed. "Gotta' keep a hold of myself," I assured. Then, I continued writing in the documents. "I just hope I can get used to this,"

A couple of weeks passed after that. I'd been told that my duties as a Lieutenant would be far more complex and dangerous, but the most I had suffered was one high risk mission, and more than my share of paperwork. It was way more paperwork than I could have ever anticipated. Most of it was what my Captain would never finish. I found myself losing sleep. Not to mention the stress I was under whenever he was around. A lot of the time, I felt as though he were doing it on purpose.

"Stupid Captain," I grumbled as I sat at my desk. Unfortunately, I was stuck with yet another stack of his unfinished reports. The sun was rising; I had been up all night. Thankfully, I was only ten pages away from finally having it completed. Stretching, I wheeled myself away from the desk. "Time for a break," I breathed, "I need some air,"

Outside, the atmosphere was nice. Despite that, just being near the office was dampening my mood. I decided to walk away from it for awhile. I had until the following night to finish the reports anyway, and I was definitely ahead. Trying to wake myself up, I kept walking until I had left the squad three barracks. After that, I continued walking.

"Hey, Kaiya!" That voice was more than welcome, I desperately needed someone aside from my captain and Izuru to spend time with. "You been holed up in your place all this time?"

"Renji!" I called, trotting to him. I hadn't seen my brother since the celebration those weeks ago. With a grin, he clasped my hand. "Against my will," I muttered in response to his question. "Captain Ichimaru dumps his paperwork on me, I've only left once and that was to fight four hollows on my own! I'm beat, needed a break,"

"Sounds like he's putting you through the wringer! Probably because you're new? He likes messing with people," Renji shrugged. Then, he smirked and traced a thumb beneath one of my eyes. "Not sleeping well? These bags are huge!" He mocked. I sneered before punching him in the gut.

"Shut your mouth! You're lucky I'm even out right now, the stack I left could have easily been three times bigger," his grunt of pain from the impact of my fist brought satisfaction. "Of course I haven't slept, dumbass. He really doesn't do his paperwork at all. The other day I found it made up into a bunch of paper airplanes and origami animals!"

"Wow, that's actually kind of hilarious," he said, rubbing his stomach. "Bet its a pain in the ass though," he added. I nodded with an exasperated sigh. Then, he hooked an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, me and a few others were gonna go drink tonight, why don't you come too? You can finish whatever you need to and then we'll meet up in the evening. Would that help?" The idea sounded perfect. I could use a night of drinking to finally relax. Not to mention I would be away from Gin and could really calm down. My aching body screamed for the opportunity.

"You know what, that actually sounds fantastic! You can give me the details and we can catch up on my walk right now. Of course, that's if you're not busy right now. Then I'll finish the last of my work and come meet you," I agreed, smiling. He returned my smile with a nod.

"Then it's a plan! And I can walk with you, I'm not busy," he told me. I nodded, and we walked in no particular direction as we caught up.

It wasn't long before I found myself back inside the office. I counted myself lucky that Gin still hadn't made an appearance. Despite wanting to complete the paperwork as soon as possible, I decided it would be a better idea to nap for some rest. My planned meet up with Renji wouldn't be until the evening and it was hard to nap in the office when Gin was around. I would be undisturbed if I did just then. And the couch was practically calling my name.

In the next moment, I was laying down into the couch. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but I could bear it. My exhausted mind decided it was perfect because as I rested my head my eyelids began to droop. I held on to the hope that I could nap without interruption for at least an hour as I closed my eyes. Almost instantly I was asleep.

During my sleep, I felt uncharacteristically relaxed. It was the most relaxed I'd been since being recruited to Third Company. However, I don't know how long I actually managed to sleep. It didn't feel like much later when a strange feeling roused me. Unfortunately, I couldn't ignore it, so I opened my eyes.

"Wakey, wakey~!" Gin chimed. He was kneeling by the couch, chin resting in his hands. His face was inches from my own. The next instant, I shrieked in alarm and flinched away. He giggled at that.

"What the hell, Captain!" I cried, a hand over my chest as my heart raced. His giggle shifted to a full laugh. As quickly as I could manage, I moved away from him and jumped off the couch onto my feet. "Fucking scaring me like that," I grumbled. Gin rose to his feet.

"Did'ja finish yer' homework?" He asked, still amused. I rolled my eyes.

"It's your paperwork, not mine. And no, I'm not finished, I stayed up all night working on it so I thought I'd take a quick nap to rest," I explained as I sat at my desk. He tilted his head with a grin.

"Quick? I watched ya' sleep about'a few hours~" he told me softly. The hairs on the back of my neck stood as my stomach lurched.

"You what?" I managed to choke out. His sudden laughter ebbed my sudden anxiety, if only slightly.

"I'm just kiddin'!" He laughed, patting my shoulder. "Ya' looked so terrified," his amused grin morphed my tension to frustration. I took up my pen and started scribbling information into the left-over paperwork.

"Ha-ha, very funny, now please leave. I told you I can't work if you're here. Besides, I have plans so I'm finishing this and then I'm leaving," I told him. Gin visibly pouted.

"I don't see why ya' have such a big problem with me, Lieutenant-chan~" he whined as his shoulders slumped. Shaking my head, I ignored him and continued on with the paperwork. He hovered for a few minutes more before giving a shrug and leaving the office. As soon as I heard the door click shut I sighed in relief. I'm getting better at this.

"I'm a new me," I reminded myself softly before working steadily.

After a few hours, the paperwork was done. It was neatly tucked away, filed correctly and organized properly. I was walking out of the gate of my squad's barracks. Although I had been a seated officer for several weeks, it still felt odd when I was addressed as lieutenant by anyone other than my captain. The gazes that held respect, however, made me feel important.

Soon, I found Renji again. He grinned as I approached.

"Hey, you're cutting it kind of close, aren't you?" He asked teasingly. I just shrugged.

"I could be fashionably late if I wanted to," I joked, elbowing him. "So, what's going down? Just casual drinking tonight?"

"Yeah, something like that. It's just a few of us," he responded. Casually, I nodded; it didn't need to be anything grand. Honestly, I was happy just to drink to my heart's content with some friends for the night. "We're meeting up over there—actually I think you and I are the last ones," he added. Then, we made our way inside the small room.

The instant smell of food was more than welcoming. My sudden hunger was catching up with me, so much so that I didn't greet anyone before sitting down. Without missing a beat, Yumichika set a full plate in front of me. All I could manage was a grin before I shoveled food into my mouth.

"So, how's the Lieutenant life?" He asked curiously.

"It's not that bad, but Captain Ichimaru doesn't do his paperwork for shit, so that's basically all I've been doing," I explained, mouth full for most of it. He chuckled his amusement. As I glanced around, I finally noticed the others joining us. Renji was at my right, Yumichika at me left; across from us was Ikkaku—I figured he would be present—Izuru, and Shuhei.

"I was never able to congratulate you on your victory," Izuru told me with a soft smile, "congratulations on your rank," I couldn't help my own smile. It warmed my heart to know that he didn't have hard feelings.

"Thank you. Also, thanks for moving my things to my new place, I appreciate it!" He nodded his response. After more casual pleasantries, our group began to unwind with food and drinks. It was nice to catch up with my friends, as well as learn more of what exactly my role was both from Izuru, as well as my fellow Lieutenants Renji and Shuhei. Although the responsibility varied slightly, I learned that a lot of the position itself was the same across the squads.

Not long later, I was completely wasted. So much time had passed since the last I had let loose, it felt great just to unwind. Not to mention the company keeping me more than entertained with their stories and antics. But, like all good things, it was time to put the night to an end and for those present to go to our respective homes. I was the first to try and stand—which was actually me struggling to my feet.

"Thanks for the fun, I gotta go now," I slurred. A firm hand caught my arm as I stumbled.

"Let me walk you," who I was expecting to be Izuru considering we were headed the same way, turned out to be Shuhei. Shaking my head, I pulled my arm from his grasp.

"Nu uh, I don't need help, it's not that far. I'm not that drunk," I lied. "If anything, Izuru shou—…" I began to add but stopped as I glanced at him.

Izuru was sprawled on the floor, uniform disheveled. Half of the upper part was hanging off of his body. He was clearly unconscious, his drink still slightly in his grasp. I growled softly at his lack of assistance with Shuhei, then turned and threw open the door. After calling goodnight, I stumbled back toward my squad barracks.

"Fucking lightweight Izuru, the only one to pass out," I grumbled. By mere coincidence, I must have missed my footing and began to fall. Before I could come close to the ground, a firm hand caught my arm.

"Look, you can barely walk,"

"Dammit, Hisagi, I didn't say you could follow me!" I barked, jerking my arm away and stomping on. Despite my frustration, he kept pace with me all the way to the gate. I groaned in exasperation. "There, I made it safe and sound, ya' wanna go now?" Building my frustration, he shook his head.

"Isn't your place in the middle? That's still quite a walk, just let me see you home," he sounded genuine, although kept quite a bit of space between us. I wasn't having it. Instead of responding, I weakly shoved him and briskly walked into my barracks. Still, Shuhei persisted. A low growl rumbled in my throat all the way to my door. I slid it open.

"Now leave," I snarled, turning quickly to shove him. Because of my intoxication, I miscalculated the speed and lost my balance. With no way to steady myself, I fell forward into him. In turn, he lost his own balance. Rather than fall backward, he kicked himself forward to try and right himself, wrapping his arms around me in the process.

The force was too much, however, and the two of us tumbled forward—me backwards—into the open doorway. My head hit the floor like a rock and I cried out on impact. Shuhei followed quickly, landing on top of me and forcing the air from my lungs. There was a distinguishable "oof" when he landed as well. Blotches swam in my vision as I groaned. Then, I tried to roll him off of me with my trembling arms.

"Ngh… Get off," I muttered. He slowly lifted his head and his eyes met mine. "I sai—hey…" I murmured, lost in his gaze. He was looking at me as though I was a work of art. My own gaze was slightly blurred, and I was dizzy, but it felt like he was calling for me. "You know…" I continued softly, reaching for his face and leaning myself up, "you're...kinda cute," he was leaning in too.

I blacked out as our lips came together.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wanna' know some more?" Gin asked me as he toyed with the white of my hair I had loosely braided. We'd medicated our boredom with plenty of alcohol and were lounging together in drunken bliss.

"Of course I do, 'Captain Ichimaru'," I teased. We shared a laugh. Gin slouched more, making himself more comfortable where he lay. I was on my stomach, feet in the air and a single hand supporting my head. His only indicator of acceptance was the slight nod of his head before he began speaking again.

"That Aizen, he managed to fool everybody in the Seireitei for over a century! Can ya' imagine that? Hidin' his true self for so long! Made himself look kind, really," I could tell the story he was spinning was going to be both interesting and important for my own understanding, so I leaned in closer.

"Aizen? Kind? Now you're just messing with me," I laughed. He was shaking his head.

"I mean it, Kai-Chan~! He wore his hair shorter and over his face, these goofy lookin' glasses too. Aizen played as this big-hearted guy! Concerned about people an' all. Especially that Lieutenant o' his!"

It was quiet for some time as he lost himself in his thoughts. I didn't want to rush or press him, so I gazed at him peacefully. As he came back, he ran his fingers through my hair.

"He did that poor girl real dirty, too," he picked up again, softer this time. "She was so infatuated with 'im! Had her utmost faith in 'im, like most Captain-Lieutenant relationships are. Terrified her by fakin' his death—but that was part of his plan—and sickin' 'er on me," he laughed at that. "When she saw him in that buildin', I could see so much emotion in those eyes'a hers. They embraced, and suddenly his zanpokuto was through that poor girl's chest! Somethin' akin ta' love washed away inta' fear an' disbelief," Gin almost seemed sad as he spoke of the memory. I didn't know anything about the Shinigami girl he was talking about, but I tried to be sympathetic anyway. It was astonishing that the Aizen I knew could have been so drastically different—rouse or otherwise.

"I knew Aizen was fucked up in the head, I just didn't realize it was at this level," I remarked softly. Gin nodded his head gently. I could tell the two of us were tired, and I didn't mind that being where the story ended.

"Faked his death right after the old man declared all captains and assistants the use of their zanpakuto, and long before that, he obliterated all of the central forty-six! And stabbed that poor girl when he revealed himself," he whispered as we both fell asleep.

The warmth I felt around me was soothing. I inhaled deeply as I roused from my slumber. No doubt, there was another body with me. Instantly, I was awash with relief and joy. Nestling against my company, I began to relax once more.

"I knew it was just a bad dream," I murmured. Nothing had changed, I was still with Gin, and everything was just—

Shuhei groaned.

My eyes instantly snapped open as I realized the chest I was laying against was not who I thought it was. Pushing myself up with my arms, I gawked at the naked Shuhei beside me. Then, I shrieked at realizing I was just as naked. My fellow Lieutenant was still deep in sleep, his groan likely from a dream or nightmare. Not that I was going to let him stay there for much longer. As anger washed over me, my fingers curled, and I reared my arm back.

"Hisagi?!" I cried in outrage as I swung out, striking his jaw. The force turned him completely around. In the next instant, he was up with his own cry of confusion and rage. I was already wrapping myself with my covers. "Dammit, get out!" I roared, "get the hell out!"

Shuhei was scrambling to his feet and toward the door when I threw his clothes at him. They hit him in the face and chest with a poff. Quickly, he slid the door open as he finally made it to his feet. I was right behind him, still tightly holding my covers around me. My blood was still at a full boil.

"Out!" I demanded again as I slammed my door behind him. I kept my hands on the door for several minutes. There was shuffling—likely Shuhei putting on his pants—before hurried steps and finally silence. With a sigh, I slumped to the floor. "No more drinking,"

"Have a fun night, didja', Lieutenant-chan~?"

At the sound of the voice, I shrieked in alarm. Once more I was desperate to make sure I was covered. As my head whipped around in every direction to find the obvious source, I saw none. Despite knowing he wasn't in the room, my heart still raced. I lowered my head, burying my hands into my mussed hair.

I imagined it.

"What's wrong with me," I whimpered. "For a second I actually wanted him to be here. I need to let go of him, but I just can't," I was more than upset, but I was tired of crying. There was no way I was going to over my own imagination. For a few moments, I kept my head down. Then, suddenly, what I'd dreamed of resurfaced.

"... Why...?" I asked softly. That feels like so long ago now. Did that really happen? Gin told me all of that, but was it true? The Aizen I've seen now is nothing like that. "Why would I dream of that time, I'd almost forgotten, too…"

Skreeeeeeeeeee!

I gasped. My alarm was sounding. Leaping to my feet, I rushed to my closet to clothe myself. I'm late, I'm late! I jerked on my uniform as quick as I could, rushing desperately. He's probably already got a huge stack of paperwork waiting for me! When I tied off my sash, I stopped at the mirror to make sure everything was correct. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my lieutenant badge, sitting on my desk. I had yet to wear it because it was optional unless I was attending a meeting or other formal event. I exhaled.

Then, I pulled the badge from my desk and fastened it around my left arm. Immediately after, I was fleeing from my space and rushing for the shared office of squad three. I could only hope my Captain had yet to make an appearance in the office. I ran with that hope. Unfortunately, it was shattered.

When I made it to the porch, I slid the door open wide, breathing slightly heavier than normal due to the distance my room was from the office. The first thing my eyes set on was my grinning Captain. He was standing just inside the door, as though he'd been waiting for me. I was certain he waited there for each passing minute. Without thinking, I dropped to my knees and lowered my head.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I pleaded. His laughter rang in my ears. Despite everything, it still sounded like music.

"How unlike ya', Lieutenant chan~!" He chortled. Of course, he was right. For one, I was never late, and two, I never bowed to my Captain. The next instant, I was back on my feet, marching around him and to the desk as my anger returned. "Mornin'!" Gin called cheerfully as I kept my attention away from him. "Are ya' hungover~?" He prodded.

"No," I said bluntly. It was a lie; my head ached dreadfully, and I could have used another few hours of sleep.

"Not sure if I told ya', but yer' a terrible liar," he chuckled, leaning over my workspace. "Yer' behind now, Lieutenant chan~"

"I told you, it's Tsuki," I griped, putting my hands on my head. He waved his own. "Can you go now please? Yes, I was late, but it's not any different than any other day. Please go," I asked. Tilting his head, he seemed to ponder for some time.

"Nah, I think today I'm gonna' keep ya' company!" He finally announced. My stomach dropped. I couldn't handle being around him for more than an hour or two. Even that much was a huge struggle. I couldn't even imagine what would happen to me, to my thoughts, if he hung around for an entire day.

"Please," I tried again, a whisper. His ever-present grin widened as he shook his head.

"Aw, do ya' hate me or somethin'?" He asked curiously.

"No, that's not," I tried, shaking my head in return. It's the opposite! "I just—!" You wouldn't understand! Can't understand! I continued shaking my head. Letting out a sigh, I took up my pen. "Fine," I agreed softly. Ignoring his very existence, I began the paperwork like I did every other day.

Gin sat in his own chair, propping his elbow up on his side of the desk. Using his hand to support his head, he watched me as I worked. I don't know what he expected, but it was clear he grew bored easily. As he watched me—despite how much I tried to ignore him—I noticed him glance around the office every now and again. Similarly, he would change his position and the way he was sitting.

It wasn't long before he was up and wandering around the office. Gin would poke at the collection of books, lounge on the couch, and flip through files randomly. Occasionally he would return to sit by me, but I didn't give him much more attention than a glance out of the corner of my eyes before I was writing again. I took extra care in maintaining my focus. But, that didn't always last forever. Especially not when the man I'd fallen for in my last life was within my reach. Every time my mind would wander to the happiness we shared, I would take a deep breath. I knew he noticed every time.

At some point, my dream once again returned to the front of my mind. Everything Gin had said, true or otherwise, was echoing in my mind. As I thought about the story he told me, a new memory blossomed in its wake.

"Ya' know, when I was still a kid, that's when Aizen took me under his wing! He, Tosen, and I, we did somethin' real scary," Gin told me as we held our glasses. I was already entranced by his story that I couldn't speak.

"I've told ya' about Urahara, haven't I?" I nodded my response. Apparently, he was well known in the Seireitei, despite having been banished. "Aizen, he framed the poor guy!" I tilted my head.

"What did he do?"

"Well, ya' know how Aizen's obsessed with the Hogyoku and ascension and all of that. This was one of his experiments! It was over a hundred years ago. There were different captains back then, even Aizen was only a Lieutenant. He attacked a group of them, makin' it seem as though it was hollows! He was experimentin' with hollowfication. See, there were some Captains and Lieutenants that were part of it! One was Shinji, I told ya' a bit about 'im, but he's not important. Aizen decided ultimately that his experiment was a failure, but that Urahara tried ta' help those shinigami. And that's how Aizen was able ta' pin it on 'im! No one suspected a thing, and Urahara was banished. Well, that's not the only reason, but it's not important, either,"

"Wow," I breathed, "so he mutilated soul reapers just to further his research? That's crazy! But I wouldn't be an arrancar like this if he hadn't, right?" Gin shrugged.

"I suppose so, Kai-chan~"

"It brought you and I together, so I'll overlook this one," I sighed. Suddenly, he was serious.

"Kaiya, listen to me. That hypnosis'a his is real powerful, 'kay? If yer' ever in trouble, by his hand, there is only one thing ya' hafta' do. Ya' just hafta' tou—

"Wakey wakey~!" Gin chortled, giving a gentle shake to my shoulder. I hadn't realized I'd dozed off. Blinking, I shook my head to help wake myself up.

"Oops," was all I mumbled. I went to reach for my pen again, when what I'd just daydreamed struck me. I still didn't know if those stories from another time, from another Gin, were true. It was also just as possible that this life was far different than my last, so much so that perhaps none of that had or would happen.

Without a word, I stood and went to the shelves of books and records that lined a few of the walls. This seemed to interest my Captain.

"Whatcha' up to over there?" He asked as he followed me. Again, he was tilting his head as I began to file through everything. "Lookin' for somethin'?" I only nodded. If I asked for his help, he'd probably direct me away from it. I was taking a bold risk in revealing my hidden knowledge, but with the chance that something like that wouldn't happen in this timeline, I would have to figure it out for myself. "Need help?" He pressed. This time I shook my head.

"Just go sit down," I offered. He shrugged but did not comply. Instead, he meandered over to the desk again. Since he was out of my sight, I cared less about his actions, though I was slightly concerned when I heard one of the drawers open and close. "Did you take something of mine?" I asked, attention still fixed on the files.

"Nu uh, it was my side," he responded. I could feel his grin. Shaking my head, I focused on my search.

If such events had taken place, there would be documents of them. My primary concern was the record of a banishment of a Kisuke Urahara. If that was there, then everything must have happened like the story I'd been told. If it wasn't, or if the reason was anything other than hollowfication and the reason that "wasn't important", I had no need to worry. The fact that I'd had never come into contact with this Urahara made my stomach turn. He's not ever been in the Seireitei while I have been.

Finally, my tedious search yielded results. I'd found the banishment records, which were oddly quite long, and shuffled through to the ones dating a hundred years ago. With a short glance to my superior—he was lounging on the couch, toying with a paper airplane he'd made—I began to read it over. Upon closer inspection, I noticed the banishment papers weren't long because many Shinigami had been banished over the course of time, but because each Shinigami had a lengthy, detailed report on the purpose for their banishment. Each folder was large and held many documents. I jumped to the "u" section. There was only one folder there.

"Urahara," I breathed, nearly silently as I pulled it from the cabinet. The folder, in my hands, had that ex-Shinigami's name in clear print at the top. When I pulled back the cover of the folder, I was greeted by an image of him, as well as another print of his full name. Following that, detailed descriptions of his known abilities, his progression in the Seireitei, and more.

I was almost too stunned to read the reason. My hand trembled as I took the page in my fingers. Then, I flipped it over. In bold lettering read "purpose for banishment". The first block explained the various inventions that did not go over well with many members of the Seireitei. I was shocked to read about a Gigai that could reduce a soul to a human. Beneath it, another block, with the words I didn't want to see among other descriptions.

Suspected Experimental Hollowfication

I hadn't realized I'd dropped the folder until I heard it hit the floor. The sound was rather loud in the silent space. Gin, who had gone back to the couch, instantly perked up. Cursing under my breath, I haphazardly collected the folder and the several documents that spilled out from it. I wasn't fast enough, however, because Gin was at my side, looking at the small commotion I'd caused.

"Are ya' fallin' asleep again~?" He teased.

"N-no, it just slipped while I was reading it," I lied, trying to cover up my shock.

"Oh? Then what was it?" Rather than answering him, I shook my head. He tried to reach for the folder, but I jumped away from him, keeping it in my arms.

"I need this, I'm gonna take it to my room tonight to read through a little more," I tried. It was a poor excuse, but it was all I could think of. He was tilting his head, with a rare sight: a confused, pursed lip rather than his grin.

"Can't ya' tell me?" He pressed. Again, I was shaking my head.

"It's just something I was personally interested in, honest," his response didn't come immediately, but after a few moments, his shoulders slumped. He extended his arms in a large shrug and sighed.

"Fine, fine," as he walked away, I exhaled in relief. Because I didn't need it just yet, I slipped the messy file back into its place. This is going to be a long day.

The sun had long set. By the time night had fallen, I was only three quarters of the way through the stack my Captain had brought me. But, there was no way I could continue. My fight against my emotions was more than draining. Every part of my body was trembling; my hands being the worst. I could hardly grasp the pen, let alone write legibly.

Despite how hard I fought, how much energy I put into staying focused on my task; I was once again succumbing to my fantasies. Gin was gazing at me from his spot on the couch. My distress was clear, and it seemed to concern him. Removing his palm from his cheek, he stood and made his way to me. I was still trembling so badly I could hardly move. My hands were tightly on my head when I heard his soothing voice.

"Kai-chan, relax, I'm right here," he told me, placing a gentle palm against my back. I turned my tear-filled eyes to him as I tried to choke back my sobs. "It's me, it's always been me," he continued, soft and soothing. My trembling hands reached for him, like I was a child that needed consoling. It seemed as though Gin thought nothing of it as he reached for me in return, scooping me from the chair.

"I…I…" I whimpered, wrapping my arms tightly around him as I clung as though my life depended on it. His fingers were stroking through my hair as he gently shushed me.

"You can believe it," he affirmed. His grip around me was just as tight as he held me. I allowed my tears to fall. Clinging to him all the tighter, I lifted myself and rested my face against his. My tears fell onto his cheeks. Keeping his arms around me, he sat me on top of the desk.

"I missed you so much," I sobbed. Once again, he shushed me. Instead of saying anything more, he leaned me back, so I rested against the wall. Then, he leaned in closer to me, resting his forehead against my own. "Don't leave me," I managed to whisper as he brought his lips to my own. There was no hesitation as I kissed him in return, pulling him closer to me. I needed him, I needed his scent, his warmth. I could have him, I could—

"Stop!" I cried. It wasn't real. It never was. I was still sitting at the desk, my head still in my hands. Gin hadn't moved; he wasn't even looking at me. It was another daydream, and I was losing my composure at an alarming rate. My tears threatened to spill. My shaking body was exhausting, I just wanted it all to end.

"What'sa' matter?" Gin asked, having heard my outburst. Desperately, I tried to wipe my eyes. Then, I stood, supporting myself with my hands flat on top of the desk.

"Please," I whimpered, "please go now," there was no way to know how he reacted to that, but I heard him stand. It was likely he could see me shaking. He could probably hear the tears I desperately held back in my voice. "I," I choked, "I just can't...do it anymore," my fists clenched. "Please, Captain," I begged. It was silent for some time.

"Alright, Lieutenant-chan," he finally responded. I could hear his grin. Despite that, I couldn't bring myself to care that he was probably amused. He finally agreed to go and that was all that mattered. Staying where I stood, I waited to hear his footsteps toward the door. When they sounded, I was almost relieved. The sound of the door sliding open felt even greater. I kept my head down as I followed him to the door. Without looking at him—without even a small farewell, I closed the door.

Then, I fell against it and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

There was something about that girl that Gin could not figure out no matter how much he tried. She told him herself that she didn't hate him, and he was certain she wasn't lying. What is goin' on in that head o' hers? No doubt, he watched her for hours, and each passing moment her composure broke. It didn't make sense to him. Before she'd earned her rank as his Lieutenant, they'd never even shared a passing glance. Yet, that strange girl reacted in such absurd ways around him.

"Hm," he breathed. Gin hadn't left the office, merely stood outside of it. Through the thin door, he continued to listen to her. The instant the door shut, he heard her collapse, and shortly after: her heavy sobs. Kaiya was crying. But why? It wasn't like he had toyed with her mind as he had with Rukia, or even Izuru. In fact, he had gone out of his way to make sure he didn't. Gin teased her of course, but it was never anything serious.

As he continued to listen to her despair, he pulled an ornate paper swan from his sleeve. It was one he had taken from her desk—lying about it when she asked. It wasn't any ordinary origami swan, either. It was the one that only he knew how to properly create, because he'd made up his own folds and techniques. Gin had told no one how to make it like he did, yet he held one in the palm of his hand. Certain it was not one he had made, he inspected it closely. Again, there was no doubt. How does she know how to do this?

Kaiya was an interesting subordinate. Her abilities, the way she acted, even the things she did were always strange. It was as though she knew more than others did. Of course, that was why she was under his watch in the first place. Gin remembered her sudden interest in the miniature library in the office.

Although she tried her best, it was nearly impossible to hide things from Gin. He'd seen exactly what area she was looking through. After Kaiya had dropped it, he even saw the particular folder clear as day. It was something she would have never known about under normal circumstances. Because of that, she should have never had an interest in it, but she had. The girl did a poor job in hiding her shock—whatever was so shocking about the matter—as well.

"Ah, Kai-chan, what are ya' hidin'?" He asked the air in a quiet voice as he took his first steps away from the office. It was time to see Aizen.

"Captain~!" Gin chortled as he slid open the door to Aizen's room. Aizen was sitting at his table, looking like he was writing something. Gin noticed Momo present as well; he likely interrupted a peaceful conversation.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but Captain Ichimaru seems to have something urgent to discuss. Might we continue our conversation a bit later?" He requested. Momo nodded with a short bow.

"Of course, Captain Aizen," she responded as she stood. Before she left, she made sure to bow and greet Gin, then disappeared outside.

"That Hinamori is really attached to ya'!" He remarked as her hurried steps faded away.

"It's another piece I can use to my advantage," Aizen explained. Gin already knew that. "Is this about your Lieutenant?" Aizen assumed. Gin chuckled.

"It is!"

"Go on,"

"She's a weird one. I know before I was interested because'a her abilities, but I think there's more," Gin widened his grin. "Ya' know what I caught her lookin' into? Urahara's records, his banishment file! I think she might know somethin'. Somethin' that could end up bad for ya', Captain~"

"Oh?" Aizen's hands were folded as he listened intently. "Has Lieutenant Tsuki spoken about anything peculiar? Specifically, her interest in those files?"

"Not outright," Gin admitted, shaking his head with a shrug. "She was surprised by what she found, like she was hopin' it wouldn't have been there. So surprised she went an' dropped the folder! I really think that girl knows somethin' about us,"

"Then we will continue monitoring her. I want to know if you find out any more,"

"There's somethin' else! I don't know why, but that girl can't be around me for very long before she starts ta' break down. She acts like she's known me or somethin'! I stayed with her all day, by the end of it, she was tremblin', cryin' too! Pushed me out, then broke down right when the door closed," Gin was shrugging again.

"Peculiar, but I don't believe that's of great concern. Perhaps she has some sort of infatuation for you?"

"I guess so, I just thought it was weird," Gin chuckled. "Cryin' like a little kid an' all!" Aizen was nodding.

"Make sure to watch her closely, if she really does know something, she's bound to slip," Aizen instructed.

"Right right," Gin chortled, "bye then!" He announced as he walked out of the door.

My body was stiff and sore; I'd fallen asleep on the floor in the office. The breakdown I had sent me into a dreamless sleep that lasted far longer than it normally would have. In the end I never finished the paperwork, and I certainly didn't want to start it just then. In fact, I didn't want to spend another minute inside my own barracks. I even wanted to avoid my own room.

"I need a walk," I whispered to myself as I stood up from the floor. Sliding open the door and exiting the office, I left it as it was and made my way to the gate.

Unfortunately, I didn't have any sort of plan in mind. Not that it mattered; as long as I was far away from my emotional stress. Rather than concern myself with it, I kept my head down and wandered at a brisk pace. Slowly, my tense muscles began to relax as I walked. I was weaving through other barracks, avoiding other Shinigami as much as I was able. Despite relaxing, I still kept my eyes at my own feet.

There were a few Shinigami that greeted me as they passed, even with respectful bows. I gave them polite responses, but hardly acknowledged who they were. It was strange that so many people could know who I was just because I earned a high rank. Even so, I couldn't bring myself to care. Instead, I did my best to empty out my head.

Eventually, I stopped to sit beneath a tree for some shade. With my back against the trunk, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. There was a gentle breeze that ruffled the leaves and cooled my skin. It was as if nature itself was trying to soothe me. I wasn't tired, so I knew I wouldn't fall asleep. Finally, I was able to fully relax.

"Kaiya?" The sudden voice and firm hand on my shoulder made me leap out of my skin. The familiar laughter that filled my ears from my reaction made me groan in frustration.

"Dammit Renji," I grumbled. "Don't do that!" Slowly, I opened my eyes to give him a gentle, playful glare.

"You scare so easy," he laughed, sitting down beside me. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I, uh, don't really have an answer," I chuckled with a shrug. "I guess I just needed to get away from it all. I've been having a hard time," I sighed, gazing off into the distance.

"What do you mean? You seemed fine when we went drinking with the guys!"

"Well I think I was then at least. I don't know how to explain it, I'm sorry," I offered gently. Renji watched me intently.

"You know, Kaiya, you've been really different since that day I knocked you on your ass! For the most part, it's seemed to work out in your favor. You couldn't seem to do much before, barely even made it into the court guard companies! You were always distracted and distant, like you weren't fully you a lot of the time. Especially when we tried to progress your abilities. That day, before you asked me to spar, you were especially off. You kept zoning out and seemed like you were far away, you know? Like you truly weren't you. But, when you came back, even the way your eyes shine was completely different, but in a good way! You're still odd, but you're you. You're the sister I know well! So, I hope you can get out of this little funk. You're doing great, and I've been worried about you, so just relax, okay? I know Ichimaru is super creepy and all, but you can handle him, alright?" Halfway through his speech, Renji had hooked an arm around my shoulders and embraced me. He was showing his concern, his deep affection for me. It warmed my heart, and for the first time, I didn't have a single thought about the love I'd lost. Slowly, I embraced him tightly in return.

"Thank you, little brother," I finally managed. My voice was heartfelt and sincere. When he released me, he had a big grin. It didn't last, though, because he shifted back to staring at me.

"Hey, what happened between you and Shuhei?" He asked suddenly.

Fuck. I knew that was coming.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told the half assed lie. He rolled his eyes.

"Shuhei told me he didn't even want to look at you! What happened!" He demanded, eager for a juicy story. I sighed in exasperation, putting my hands on my head.

"Nothing happened!" I tried again. He gave me one look that told me no lie would work on him. With a small growl, I dropped my hands.

"Fine!" Again, he was watching me intently, waiting for me to spill. Pulling up my knees, I crossed my arms and rested them in top of them.

"He asked to walk me home and I kept refusing 'cause I don't need it, even if I'm drunk. But he wouldn't let it go so he followed me to the barracks, and to my room. I kept telling him to leave and he wouldn't. He tried to help me into my room, but we tripped and fell. I don't remember anything after that," I explained. "I, uh, I think we slept together,"

"You think?" Renji pressed. I could tell his curiosity was piqued.

"No," I sighed, "I'm sure we did,"

"Why do you say that? You blacked out, didn't you?" Renji could read me well.

"I did," I admitted. "I'm sure because I woke up nestled into his chest and the two of us were naked. He probably remembers more than I do. When I realized what happened, I was super angry! I punched him and kicked him out while I was screaming at him," When I finished, Renji's eyebrows were raised.

"Doesn't that seem a little excessive?" He asked. "That explains why his jaw is bruised," he added as an afterthought. "Why did you react like that?"

"Because I didn't want to sleep with him!" I bursted out. "I didn't even want him to walk me home! I didn't want to sleep with anybody," I groaned. "It's like he took advantage of me because I was drunk," I grumbled quietly.

"Kaiya you have to go apologize!" Renji insisted. "That was overboard," I shook my head rather vigorously.

"I don't want to see him! And you said he doesn't want to see me either, so it's fine. I'm not apologizing and I'm not gonna' hang out if he's there too," I told him firmly. He slumped back against the tree.

"Come on, Kaiya he's our friend! Who cares if you had a one night stand!" He said in exasperation. "You can't just avoid each other forever! That's not how it works,"

"I care!" I cried, giving him a shove. "And I can sure as hell try," Renji was quiet, his face holding a frown. There was no way to tell what was going through his head, I could only hope he wasn't furious with me.

"Fine," he finally sighed, "whatever, just do what you want, but I think you should just get over it," With a snort, I rested my head against my arms. As he relaxed, I could feel his irritation settle. Mine did as well. We took the time to enjoy the breeze. After some time, Renji rose to his feet.

"I'm gonna head off now, will you be okay?" He asked, earlier concern washing over his face.

"I'll be fine," I responded, nodding. He gave me a short grin before he left on his way.

It was another few hours before I was wandering again. Of course, wandering wasn't quite right considering it was easy to know where I was at all times. A far cry from the maze I could scarcely remember about Las Noches. The normal activity of the Seireitei was going on, and I was still receiving greetings from the occasional Shinigami to happen across my path. Since I'd had the time to calm down, it felt peaceful. I was able to greet everyone back with sincerity. Still, I did not want to return to my barracks.

Suddenly, in the distance, I could see someone waving eagerly for me. Once I'd gone closer, I could see it was someone I had spent a lot of my time with, especially while we were in the soul reaper academy. She had a pleasant smile on her face as she quickened her pace to meet me. It had actually been awhile since we were last able to spend time with one another. She, Renji, Izuru, and I were all fairly close.

"Hi, Kaiya!" She called as she reached me. With a bright smile of my own, I returned her greeting.

"Hi! It's been awhile, right, Momo?" I chuckled. She nodded.

"Sorry, I know we've both been busy! I was able to see your battle for your rank back then, though! Congratulations!" She cheered. Still chuckling, I shrugged and thanked her.

"I didn't know what I was getting myself into, but I'm glad I did it anyway!" I told her. She giggled.

"It really suits you," her compliment helped my mood even more. We continued to chat; she was going on about the work she was doing, as well as her position. I was enjoying her descriptions when suddenly my stomach turned. Momo was speaking highly of Captain Aizen, going on about how fulfilling it was to work under him.

"His blade was right through her chest! Somethin' akin to love turned to fear an' disbelief in her eyes,"

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked suddenly, interrupting herself. "You look pale all of a sudden, are you feeling sick?" I didn't want her to be concerned for me. I was terrified for her sake. My fingers shook slightly as I lifted my hands and gently placed them on her shoulders. Her eyes stared into mine; wide and filled with worry.

"Momo, listen, please, okay? This is going to sound really weird, but I need you to trust me. You and I are friends, right? So please, I'm warning you," I spoke quietly, voice completely calm and serious. Gently, she responded.

"What is it?"

"Don't trust Captain Aizen,"


	8. Chapter 8

It was a couple of days after my encounter with Momo before I realized it; I'd been taking short naps here and there around the soul society when I needed to. Despite how much I dreaded it, I needed to return to my room and rest because I was exhausted. Not to mention it was growing increasingly uncomfortable in my shihakusho. Still, I purposefully chose the long way to my barracks. I could only pray I wouldn't happen across my captain or anyone else.

Of course, my mood darkened the minute I stepped through the gate. Even after the care I took to relax, I was tensing up again. It was the dread, mostly. Forcing my nerves to stay steady, I breathed deeply. Not long after, I was sliding open the door to my room. Two flaming wolves were there to greet me.

"Chi? Tamashi?" I asked slowly. Often, I spoke with them, but they had yet to manifest themselves. Not since they were together as Seikatsu. Chi raised her hackles as she snarled at me, but it was Tamashi who spoke.

What are you doing, Kaiya? Seikatsu gave you a clear warning. Besides, you've not been taking very good care of yourself.

"Wh-what, I, no I didn't tell anybody anything, I was just trying to protect her," I tried to explain, knowing why they were angry. "He's not trustworthy, Gin told me—!"

You're not supposed to know that, remember? We know it's frightening, but you're putting yourself in just as much danger, if not more.

"But maybe I can stop people from getting hurt! I can be more discrete, I'm sure Momo will believe me!" My voice was nearly pleading. Chi snarled again before she spoke.

Enough. You have to protect yourself. If you end up hurt because of this I won't heal your injuries anymore.

"I'm sorry, I just," I sighed. They were right, but I didn't know if I could really stop myself. "I'm sorry," I repeated. The two of them rubbed against my legs before disappearing; returning to their blades. Sighing again, I changed from my uniform into a comfortable kimono.

"This is getting kinda' crazy," I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair. "All this emotional hell because of Captain, memories I'd nearly lost resurfacing, making me stressed and paranoid, it's all just so much. Maybe I should have nev—..."

"Kaiya!" Came an urgent cry from outside my door. Bolting upright, I leaped to my door and slid it open as quickly as I could.

"What's going on?" I asked, concerned. My eyes fell on none other than Renji and Izuru. At seeing Renji's relaxed poster, I slowly scowled. "This isn't an emergency, so, what? I just got back like ten minutes ago," I grumbled.

"Yeah, I know, we've been waiting for you," Renji snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"If you're still worried about me, you can relax! I'm fine," I barked, beginning to slide my door closed. His hand shot out and stopped it.

"No, we need you! We don't have enough players for a game," Came his hasty explanation. One of my eyebrows rose.

"Is it a drinking game, 'cause I don't really feel like it right now," I responded, shrugging. He gave an exasperated groan.

"Oh, come on! It's you or Rangiku, and you have way more control than she does when you're drunk," he pleaded. At the sound of her name, I snorted. Of course, the action was something I'd carried over from my previous life—I still didn't care for her much. Not that I knew her personally when I was a hollow. Rather than verbally respond, I crossed my arms, an eyebrow still arched. "Please?" Renji desperately added. With a glance to Izuru, I noticed he still looked sullen. Yet, there was a small pleading look to him as well.

"Fine," I sighed in frustration. "I'll come so you guys can play but I'm not getting drunk,"

"Good enough!" Renji cheered. "Now let's go!" The two of them led me away and to a building not far from my barracks.

I couldn't be bothered to change, so I followed them in my loungewear. It wasn't as though I was actively acting as Lieutenant anyway. We stepped onto the walkway just outside the door. Renji was sliding it open when Izuru stepped aside.

"I'll have to go and get the drinks," he told us, "I'll be right back,"

"Alright, hurry back," I responded. My arms had been crossed the entire time. My brother was gesturing for me to go inside.

"I have one more thing to do, too, so could you wait for us?" He asked. Again, I was rolling my eyes.

"I guess," I snorted as I stepped inside. As soon as I was over the threshold, Renji closed the door. There were cushions set up by a table in the center of the room, but nothing more. I noticed another door on the opposite side but thought nothing of it.

"They better not take forever," I grumbled as I sat on a cushion. Resting both of my elbows on the table, I supported my head in my hands. "This is probably better than stressing out at home though," I admitted to myself. Not long after, I heard shuffling along the walkway. Oddly enough, it was near the other door. I shrugged it off.

"Renji? Hurry up already! I'm getting bored!" I called in the direction I'd heard the sounds from. As I thought, the secondary door was the one that opened. In the same instant, someone was shoved inside, and the door was slid shut immediately afterward. My eyes snapped open wide as I took in who was just thrown toward me. His own surprised stare fell on me as well. Then, simultaneously, we were shouting.

"Hisagi?!"

"Tsuki?!"

"Dammit Renji! You open this door right now!" I snarled, slamming my fist against it. The moment Shuhei had been thrown inside, both doors were locked tight. "Izuru! Fucking open the door, you can't lock me in here!" I roared again. There wasn't a word from either of them. "Oh, come on!"

Meanwhile, without saying a word—or even glancing in my direction—Shuhei had sat on one of the cushions and folded his arms on top of the table. It seemed as though he was just going to wait it out. As I thought about it, it didn't seem like a bad idea; I could probably sleep. Slowly, I removed my fist from the door. Then, with a deep scowl, I rushed to snatch one of the cushions and tucked myself into the farthest corner of the room from Shuhei. I made sure my back was to him the entire time.

"We're not letting you out until the two of you talk!" Renji called. It was the first he'd actually spoken up. His taunting tone frustrated me even more. All I did was growl as I made myself comfortable. There was no way I would do that just because I was locked up. I didn't need to be in my own room to have the rest I needed.

"Whatever," I called back, closing my eyes. Thanks to my exhaustion, I fell asleep almost instantly.

There was a familiar laughter buzzing in my ears. My entire body was shaking; a response to the excruciating cold I was experiencing. I was whimpering, my fingers and toes completely numb. It felt as though I was on the verge of freezing to death. The laughter was soft, distant, but it continued. I couldn't place it, but I was certain it was one I'd heard before.

"I-it hurts," I gasped out. The numbness in my fingers was creeping up both of my arms. The laughter darkened, as if my pain was amusing. I couldn't figure out where I was, but I did know I was sitting. My breathing was ragged, each one a pain in my chest because of the extreme cold.

A sudden prick in my leg caused me to jolt. Apparently, I was restrained where I sat, because I could hardly move. As soon as it had come, the small pain was gone. The cold lingered, as did my shivering limbs. But, a new sensation was starting to grow. It was small at first, then began to grow at an incredible rate. My very veins began to feel as though they were on fire.

"Brace yourself," chuckled the familiar voice. It sounded right next to my ear—a taunting, evil sound. "This is really going to hurt~!" In the next instant, the burning sensation increased tenfold. The contrast between the extreme heat and the extreme cold was the most agonizing pain I had ever felt.

I woke up screaming, bolting upright and desperately looking in every direction. My cries of fear and agony began to subside when I realized the pain wasn't there and I was still in the Seireitei. As I calmed, my eyes fell on Shuhei. He was watching me with a mixture of shock and concern in his eyes; it was the first he'd actually looked at me. My earlier anger was long gone, and I didn't tear my gaze from him as I began to hug myself.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. I was still breathing a little heavily.

"I, uh, it was a nightmare," I told him, rubbing my shoulders. "I've never had one like that before," I added, more to myself. His concern heightened as I moved my eyes to the floor, so much so that he began to scoot toward me, inch by inch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered. Slowly running my fingers through my hair, I began to shake my head. The fear had faded, my mind was wandering back to the reason I was mad at him. Suddenly, it didn't seem worthy of anger. There were bigger things I was concerned with, and I didn't need any animosity toward my own friends. As I thought, I was clenching and unclenching my jaw. My pride was going to take a huge hit just so I could apologize.

"Shuhei," I started softly, "uh, I uh," he was watching me intently as I struggled. "I guess I uh,"

"You don't have to apologize," he suddenly said. Blinking, I gawked at him. My reaction made him laugh, but I was still dumbfounded.

"B-but I thought—!" I stammered. Shuhei was shrugging.

"I was frustrated at first, but I don't really care," he explained, "there's really no reason to be angry about it. Clearly you regret reacting the way you did, so it's fine with me. No hard feelings?" His hand was outstretched toward me. Glancing between his open palm and his friendly gaze, I slowly reached out and took his hand. Then, I yanked him toward me.

As I planned, he fell forward, not expecting the sudden jerk. Before he could right himself, I leaned in so my chest was against his. In the same motion, I lifted my chin and kissed him. It was short and sweet, not lasting longer than a few seconds. I pulled away just as quickly as I had moved forward.

"I'm sorry," I managed, sincere. "I shouldn't have reacted like that, that day," he was staring at me, bewildered. Then, he nodded slowly. Immediately after, he was leaning back toward me. I didn't back away, instead, I leaned into him and we shared another kiss. Another short one, we pulled away and watched each other for only a moment before our arms were wrapped around each other and our next kiss was heated. Several more followed.

"What time is it?" I managed to ask between them. He'd backed me against a wall, a hand tight around my waist.

"Late, Renji and Izuru left hours ago—while you were asleep," he responded, tucking his free hand into my hair.

"We could stay and—?"

"Way ahead of you," he cut me off. Chuckling, I wrapped my arms tighter around him as I kissed him again. I'd never realized it before, but he was incredibly attractive. One more night with him wouldn't hurt.

I needed some fun anyway.

At some point, the two of us had fallen asleep. When morning came, I was the first to wake—just like the time before. This time, however, I wasn't angry and felt no need to lash out at him as I had previously. Instead, I remained relaxed and waited for him to rouse from slumber as well. I was actually at peace, if only for those moments. The longer I was alone with my thoughts, the more my fear and stress began to surface.

I saved Momo, I hope, but what about everyone else? I can't just warn one person!

Shuhei's sudden stirring forced me to sit up. But, I didn't force him to wake—I allowed him to wake up on his own accord. As he did so, I began to put my kimono back on. As I pulled on a sleeve, his hand caught my wrist. Raising an eyebrow, I glanced at him curiously.

"Good morning," he finally said, softly. Before he spoke, he was gazing at me. Something was different in his eyes, I could tell.

"Good morning," I returned with a nod. "I don't think Renji and Izuru have come back yet," I added simply. He sat up, rolling his shoulders. The marks I'd left on him we're still clearly visible. It made me snicker. Despite feigning the casual air about myself, my worry was still weighing heavily on my chest.

"Did you want to go and have a drink or something?" Shuhei offered as he dressed himself. It sounded like a nice thought, but I'd been away from my company for several days.

"I'd like to, but I can't," I replied, "but I have to tell you something, okay? Something extremely important!" His casual expression shifted.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's going to sound really strange, but please hear me out!" His nod was all I needed. "You can't trust Captain Aizen. He's lying to everyone, every single one of you." My voice was nothing but serious.

Shuhei looked shocked and confused. Of course, I couldn't blame him with the facade that Aizen had put forth. But I knew the true Aizen. I still had enough memories to know he was not someone to trifle with. Despite my sincere warning, Shuhei looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean? Captain Aizen is one of the kindest Shinigami in the Seireitei! Do you really think he would do something like that? Do you really think he can't be trusted?" My eyes told him my answer, but he still didn't seem convinced.

"You don't have to believe me, but please, for my sake, be wary of him. At the very least do your best to be cautious and alert from now on, I don't know what could happen," I begged him. As he gawked at me, he sighed.

"I guess I can do that much," he finally agreed. The relief was minimal, but it helped. "Do you know something about this, is that why you're saying these things?" He added suddenly.

"You just have to trust me," I quickly shut him down. Chi and Tamashi had already scolded me for simply warning Momo, I couldn't risk much more than that. "I have to go, let's hang out again, okay?"

After that, I fled from the room; the doors were no longer locked.

Even after my urgency to leave, I only returned to my barracks to change into my shihakusho. Rather than staying home, I found myself approaching the large gate of first company's barracks. It had dawned on me that warning individuals one at a time wouldn't be enough to make sure everyone was safe. It was far better to ask for an audience with the Captain General. If I could convince him to doubt Aizen's facade, then perhaps I could talk him into issuing a warning for the other captains and lieutenants. As I pushed open the gate, I noticed guards posted.

"I'd like to speak with Head Captain Yamamoto," I requested formally. One stepped away to alert the Captain General while the other stayed behind with me. Patiently, I waited without another word.

"Go on inside," the guard allowed gruffly, opening the door for me. With a nod, I stepped inside. I approached the Captain General, bowing as I greeted him. Then I sat on my knees and folded my hands in my lap.

"Lieutenant Tsuki, what is your business?" He asked, glancing at me.

"I'd like to request a warning for all Captains and Lieutenants, aside from Captain Aizen," I began, keeping my head low.

"A warning about what?" His eyes were piercing me then. "And why leave out the Captain of fifth company?"

"It's a warning about Captain Aizen, sir," I explained, "you don't have to believe me, but everyone should be warned at the very least!"

"What is it, get on with it," he demanded.

"Captain Aizen is up to no good! He's deceiving everyone in the Seireitei, he's not who he says he is, sir!" I know it was important, but the desperation in my voice was a lot even for this kind of situation. "I think bad things are going to happen soon, and he will be the root of it!"

"Lieutenant Tsuki, what grounds are you basing these accusations on? Have you ever witnessed Captain Aizen doing anything suspicious? Do you have any evidence or proof?" He asked, voice serious. Yamamoto had even so much as leaned closer to me. Despite how much I tried, there was nothing I could tell him without revealing myself in the process. Slowly, my face began to fall.

"I," I tried, but still couldn't come up with a single piece of proof, "I… don't," I sighed.

"Then you have no business here and you are wasting my time," He droned, "leave,"

"But he—!"

"Return to your company's barracks, Lieutenant Tsuki," Yamamoto demanded. With a short nod, I quickly rose to my feet and fled the room. Somehow, I managed to keep my tears from falling.

Dammit!


	9. Chapter 9

Since my attempt at a formal warning failed, I spent the next couple of days trying to convince everyone I knew that Aizen was a fake. Most looked at me like I had a screw loose, and I couldn't blame them. Aizen's facade was so elaborate it was nearly impossible to see through, even for me. Still, I continued to try. Momo was my biggest concern and she seemed the least likely to believe me.

Even Renji thought I was nuts.

"Come on Kaiya! Are you sure you're not talking about your own Captain? He's definitely a creep! Or what about that Mayuri, I'm sure he could do something nasty and none of us would expect it!" He tried to convince me otherwise.

"Renji!" I cried, "I'm serious about this! You're my brother, please, can't you believe me?" He groaned.

"I'm trying," he grumbled, "but it's not exactly easy. How could someone like him possibly be as awful as you describe?"

"You don't know what I know," I sighed. He rolled his eyes. Then, he fell against me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I know you can't tell me, so I'm sorry you're scared. I'll try and be careful, I promise," he assured me. With a small nod, I leaned against him.

"Thanks, Renji,"

We were going to talk more, but, out of nowhere, a hell butterfly appeared. The small thing fluttered to Renji. It delivered a message to only him.

"What did it say?" I asked as it flew away. Renji was already on his feet.

"I have to go meet with my Captain," his voice sounded urgent, and he was ready to bolt. But, as I looked closer, his brows were furrowed, and his face had paled. "We're going to arrest Rukia,"

Renji had left and returned in no time at all. His exterior showed no change, but I knew this sudden occurrence was affecting him greatly. After all, she had grown with us, and the three of us had outlived our friends in the Rukongai. I also knew that he loved her. Not many of us knew exactly why she was arrested—Renji had yet to tell me—so we all hoped for the best.

The next several days, Renji hardly talked to anyone. If he didn't have any work to do, he would go to the holding cells to see Rukia. His entire demeanor was off, and I was concerned for him. Even though I kept trying, I was never able to talk to him. At least, not until he came to me himself.

"Kaiya, I don't know what to do," he told me, his head the lowest I'd ever seen. Renji was standing just outside my door as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked groggily. That day he seemed especially off.

"Kaiya, they're gonna' kill Rukia!" He cried out, suddenly gripping my shoulders. In the next instant, I was fully awake; my eyes wide.

"W-what do you mean?" I gasped, holding onto his arms in return.

"Central forty-six ordered her execution! Apparently, what she did for that random kid was a capital offense," his face was falling again. "What do I do, Kaiya?"

Quickly, I racked my brain for any tiny sliver of a memory that could hold a clue about what was happening. I came up short each way I tried. There was nothing that I could remember or think of that explained the death of Rukia. I couldn't even remember Gin telling me much about her at all. All I pulled was that Aizen was going to murder each member of the Central forty-six. That couldn't have happened yet, right?

"Renji, I," I started, desperately searching for words. Orders from central forty-six were absolute. No one could go against them, everyone knew that. "Renji—!" His hands fell away from my shoulders.

"I have to save her," he said suddenly, "will you help me?" Renji's pleading eyes bored into my own. Slowly, I was nodding.

"I will, Renji," my voice was firm as I agreed. "I know she's important to you," I know you love her. "But that means you'll have to deal with everyone who doesn't oppose her sentence! Can you do that?" His fists instantly clenched.

"Of course I can!" He declared in pride.

"That's what I wanted to hear," I grinned. "Then let's rescue Rukia together!"

It wasn't long until Rukia was taken to the repentance cell. I noticed Renji growing more and more restless, especially because Rukia wasn't allowed visitors. There was nothing I could do for him outright, though. He just needed to be patient as we figured out what we were going to do. We seemed to be formulating a solid plan, but the two of us were distracted as well. Renji was hung up on Rukia of course, but I was dealing with an overwhelming bout of unease.

Between my frequent discussions with Renji, I was still trying my damnedest to protect as many people as I could. As time progressed, I could constantly feel eyes on my back. Still, I knew it was important that I warned whoever I could. My unease only grew. Life in the Seireitei didn't seem to change much aside from Rukia's imprisonment.

Then, there were suddenly rumors of intruders attempting to break through one of the gates. The rumors took rise quickly, and when we saw the wall come down to stop the intruders, everyone knew it was true. Despite the seriousness of the matter, everyone put their faith in the giant in charge of that gate. Something wasn't sitting right in my stomach, however, so while no one was paying attention: I snuck off to the gate to see just what was happening. When I made it there, I found the nearest hiding spot and took to watching.

At first, nothing seemed to happen. The wall stayed down, and I couldn't hear anything from the other side. I was starting to think that maybe the intruders had left—realizing they probably weren't capable of taking down one of Soul society's giants. Then, Jidanbo's fingers appeared underneath the gate. As it began to rise, I saw a figure approaching from the same way I had come from the corner of my eye. When I turned my head to have a better view, my jaw dropped.

"Gin?" I breathed in shock. Almost instantly, as if he'd heard my near silent voice, his focus snapped in my approximate direction. Quickly I covered my mouth in my hands and held my breath. Why would he be here? Even if the gate is being opened, surely these intruders aren't worth a captain's intervention!

Just like Rukia's arrest, I had no recollection of anything like this. There was no memory, no story time with my beloved, nothing. I couldn't grasp at any kind of explanation as to why he would be at that gate. I know he's part of this too, but why? Of course, he was part of it, that he told me himself.

The gate was almost completely opened then, and I could see out of it. There were four people standing near Jidanbo as he shouldered the weight of the gate. Three humans, one clad in a Shihakusho, and a black cat. The one donned in the soul reaper uniform I recognized almost instantly. There was no arrancar in Las Noches who didn't know who that boy was. Aizen made a big show about the boy.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

This time, I kept myself from an outburst that would likely have had me caught by my own captain. I had no business at that gate. Instead, I watched closely. There was a conversation going on, but I couldn't hear it well. It seemed like Gin was reprimanding Jidanbo for his defeat, as well as him opening the gate. It seemed like an open and shut case until Gin drew his zanpakuto.

In the next instant, Jidanbo's arm was severed and he collapsed onto one knee. I could barely see Gin's blade extending for the cut. The moments following that, Ichigo threw himself at Gin. Man, that kid is an idiot. But, there wasn't much of a duel. Gin parried Ichigo's massive blade before he jumped back. Again, he was speaking, but I couldn't hear what was said. And to everyone's surprise—including my own—Gin began to walk away. My surprise faded when he didn't sheath his blade.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I could hear Ichigo's shouting. "Are you gonna' throw that short sword or something?!"

"It's not a short sword," Gin wasn't shouting, but I was far more focused and could listen to what was being said. "It's my zanpakuto," suddenly, he stopped, planting his feet. His body faced a wall, but his focus was on Ichigo. With his trademark grin, he took a stance I'd only seen once before.

"Skewer that punk, Shinsou,"

The next instant, his blade was extended right at Ichigo's chest. The kid didn't see what was coming, but still managed to block it from piercing him. The force of the blade, however, sent him shooting backward. He landed against Jidanbo and Shinsou pushed the two of them out of the gate. Without Jidanbo's support, the weight of it brought it plummeting down. Gin bent in time with the gate, waving to the almost intruders just outside it.

"Bye bye~!" He chortled.

I kept my eyes trained on Gin as he left the gate. My eyes carefully watched his every movement until he was out of sight. Then, I fled with my flash step. I could only hope no one knew I was there.

Renji was leaving the repentance cell. Rukia had just been imprisoned there. He rubbed the back of his neck as he left the tower. There was a lot on his mind, especially the doubt that he and Kaiya could rescue her. What would we even do after that?

"Hey!"

The sudden call broke Renji from his thoughts as he continued to walk. With a glance, he looked to where it had come from. It was Captain Aizen; he was waving.

"Hello," he greeted, lowering his hand, "It's good to see you, Renji. Do you have a moment?" Aizen led Renji into an empty room that was nearby. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? How many years since I lost you to squad eleven? You're with six now, right?"

"Yeah, uh," Renji was dumbfounded. Aizen hadn't done much more than give him a passing hello from time to time since he had left fifth company. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You and Rukia are close, aren't you?" Aizen suddenly asked.

"Uh, er, well," Renji fumbled, caught off guard.

"You don't have to hide it, I know you've been friends since your days in the Rukongai," Aizen added as he closed the curtain of the room. "Let me get to my point," Renji was nodding as he watched him closely. In the back of his mind, he could hear his sisters voice. Don't trust Aizen. "Do you think Rukia deserves to die?"

"...What?"

"Think about it," Aizen began to explain, "she was sentenced to death with the crime of loaning her soul reaper powers. I've never heard of such a punishment for crimes like that. And the use of the Sokyoku for a Shinigami below rank of Captain is unprecedented. I have a bad feeling,"

Renji was stunned beyond belief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everything Aizen was telling him was contradicting what he had heard from his sister. Captain Aizen was concerned for Rukia, someone who wasn't even a ranked officer. Aizen was suspicious of something going on in the Seireitei, just as everyone else was. Why can't he be trusted?

"I think—!" Aizen was about to continue, when a sudden announcement broke him from his speech.

Emergency Captain meeting. Repeat: Emergency Captain meeting.

"Never mind, but thanks for listening," Aizen smiled, then quickly left. Renji was still conflicted, but decided to brush it off, at least just for then.

Gin never came to the office. It was the first place I went after what had happened; after what I'd witnessed. I figured things would immediately be back to normal, but I was wrong. The sudden announcement for an emergency captains meeting only proved to me just how abnormal things were. There was paperwork, but I ignored it. The way things were going only worsened my growing anxiety.

There were too many things on my mind. First was Renji; I was so deeply worried for him and how often he was out and about. My mind was on Rukia, too. She was a close friend and her strange sentence left me puzzled. What role does she play in all of this? Not only Rukia, but my growing fear of Aizen hurting my closest friends. And more recently, it was Gin—but not like before. I was growing a genuine nervousness for my own safety with him around. There was something about his very presence that felt eerily predatory toward me.

"What is going on," I sighed. As I absentmindedly toyed with a loose pen, a sudden announcement rang out.

All Captains! Emergency officers conference! Assistant captains are to wear their insignia and stand by in conference room two!

It took me a moment to realize that also meant me. Although I'd been a Lieutenant for quite some time, it wasn't often that we were also summoned. Of course, I was already wearing my badge, so I tugged it on tighter and I slid open the door. I still had yet to see my Captain since the incident at the gate and could only hope it wasn't about that. With a sigh, I made my way to the conference room in first company's barracks.

As I arrived, I could hear conversations between the few assistants who had also gathered. The voices I knew well were instantly Momo and Renji. She was asking if anyone had seen her captain yet, and those present disagreed. I was walking in after Rangiku, who also voiced that she couldn't find her captain. It seemed as though Gin wasn't the only one out doing his own thing.

"I've haven't seen Captain Ichimaru either," I grumbled as I stepped inside the room.

"They're all running the Seireitei, it'll take an entire day to gather everyone together," Rangiku sighed, gesturing at the measly few of us that had already come together.

"Captain Aizen has been acting strangely lately," Momo whispered, knees tucked into her chest as she sat on the floor. "I hope everything is alright," As much as I wanted to, I decided it would be better if I refrained from repeating my warning to her right then. She seemed especially upset.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Renji cut in, "I heard it was Ichimaru that intercepted the intruder, so whoever it was is probably dead anyway,"

"If that's the case, then you're probably right," I agreed in a lie. That kid wasn't dead, I was sure of it.

"Besides—!" The sudden clanging of the emergency alarm broke Renji as he tried to continue.

Emergency! Emergency! Intruder in the Seireitei!

The warning was repeated several times as those of us gathered listened in alarm. A few of us rushed out of the conference room, looking for any signs of attack. We were in time to see none other than Kenpachi bolting from conference room one. Other captains spilled out from their meeting, but none with his velocity. He was likely searching to take down the intruders himself. Just as suddenly, the captains were issuing orders to us assistants, as well as the other squad members in the near vicinity. Still, I had yet to see Gin.

There was a sense of organized chaos as every available Shinigami began to prepare for battle against the intruders. I tried my best to help with what I could and stayed out of the way as the situation was handled. There were groups that formed and special attention was given to the most important places in the Seireitei. The preparations were done in such a manner that it seemed as though we were prepared for an attack from any direction at any time.

But there was never an attack.

Hours had passed since the alarms sounded, and not a single Shinigami had found an intruder. Confusion and rumors began to sweep through the battle-ready Shinigami. Many of us were beginning to believe it was a false alarm. In fact, I was waiting for the order to stand down and return to normal business. That is, until a horrible sound broke the stillness.

It was an awful screeching sound that made my ears ring. It tore through the air, sounding as though every inch of the Seireitei could hear it. In shock, we began to look to the sky, hoping to find a source. At first, it was the normal blank sky. Then, the screeching was replaced by a thundering sound of an explosion. The shock wave wasn't much, but I did notice a few stumble from it. As we gawked, a bright light appeared above the dome barrier and pierced it.

"What is that?!" Someone called in shock. I couldn't tear my eyes from it.

"It's coming right for us!" Another shout.

"Momo, move everyone back and keep them safe," that was Aizen—I wasn't too far from where a clump of his squad had gathered.

"Yes Captain!" She called back dutifully, moving everyone to a safe distance. My feet remained planted where I stood. I was mesmerized by the sight of it. Then, it began to morph in the air. With one more thundering sound, the light split off in four directions; each soaring far from where I was. Afterward, the strange light simply faded away.

"The intruders are here," I breathed.


	10. Chapter 10

Sounds of fighting ensued shortly after the strange thing that blew through the barrier of the Seireitei. There were numerous sightings of the Ryoka, and battles broke out between them and the Shinigami that found them. I hadn't come into contact with any of them—not that I was trying to. At one point, I could feel spikes of Ikkaku's reiatsu. He'd definitely intercepted one and it seemed like he had the upper hand. At least, it did at first.

The spikes were fewer and far between as I continued to feel for the battle. Then, Ikkaku's reiatsu was rapidly decreasing. In alarm, I jumped up from where I was; ready to bolt to his location. Another reiatsu signature stopped me, though. It was Yumichika. Of course, he was there, he would always be there.

"Stop getting distracted," I warned myself in a sigh. This was a perfect opportunity and I was wasting it by worrying about my friends. The Ryoka running amok in the Seireitei was the perfect distraction for rescuing Rukia with Renji. If only I could find that idiot. I let out a small growl of frustration. Not once had I seen him since we were gathered in the second conference room. No one I'd asked had seen him either.

Despite not knowing where my brother was, I had convinced myself it could still be done. If I played my cards right, I could slip right passed everyone and sneak her away. The captains would be busy trying to keep everyone organized, while everyone else would be battling or preparing for battle against the Ryoka. No one would notice, at least, not right away.

And then what?

I jumped. After their last warning, my twin blades had been giving me the cold shoulder. They knew I went to the Captain General—knew I kept trying to tell people about the coming danger. I wasn't expecting to hear from them so soon.

You'll get her out, unnoticed. Then what?

"What do you mean?" I asked, bewildered.

She's sentenced to death, you break her out of her cell, then what are you going to do? You'll be a criminal just as much as her. Where will you go? You can't even find your brother. You have to think these things through! There's nothing you can do!

"But I have to—!"

Kaiya, listen to Chi.

The voice of reason was never wrong. Tamashi was always calm and collected. The two shared the same wisdom, but she was better at telling me I was in the wrong. Chi was just as hot headed as I was.

"Renji needs her," I admitted in defeat. "I'm doing this for him,"

You need to be looking out for yourself! You've already dug yourself into a hole by ignoring our warnings! Don't you see the way Ichimaru has been watching you?!

She made me flinch—I had noticed. Whether it was in the office, or if I happened to pass him by while out doing my own things, his eyes were on me like a hawk. That same predatory stare, like he knew I was hiding something. Like perhaps he had overheard me warning others. It certainly didn't seem like he was watching me for my sake either.

You know he's Aizen's messenger.

"I know, I just, I—!" A sudden shift caught me off guard. "Something's wrong, something is really wrong," I breathed, immediately moving to my door and sliding it open. Outside was the Lieutenant for fourth company. His hand was raised as though he were about to knock.

"Please gather in the conference room for debriefing," was all he said before moving on his way.

"Another meeting?" I asked the air as I closed my door and once again found myself walking to the conference room. When I arrived, I noticed nearly all of the assistant captains were gathered. Once we were settling, fourth company's Lieutenant gathered our attention. Then, he pulled a written message out and began to read it aloud for us.

"Eleventh Company Third seat, Ikkaku Madarame and fifth seat Yumichika Ayasegawa of the same company; two upset seat officers have been incapacitated by battle wounds! Damage assessments are being prepared for all units, but it appears that eleventh company," he paused as he read ahead, "has been nearly annihilated,"

"What? Eleventh?" I gasped, stunned. Momo looked horrified as she gasped in shock.

"How could these intruders inflict so much damage so quickly!" Shuhei exclaimed, just as concerned as the rest of us.

"We've confirmed three Ryoka so far," fourth company continued, "it seems two of them have taken a member of my company hostage and are heading this direction,"

"I haven't heard from my fourth seat in a while," Lieutenant Iba cut in, "could you check in that for me?"

"Fourth seat? Wouldn't that be Jirobo?" Rangiku asked.

"They got him too?" Iba returned in alarm. The entire situation seemed to overwhelm every one of us.

"What is going on?!"

"Who are these Ryoka?"

"Oh!" Momo gasped, gently grasping my sleeve. "Things are getting crazy," she breathed, "huh, Kaiya, Renji?" As she said his name, she turned her attention to where he had been standing. I did as well. We both noticed that Renji was no longer in the conference room. "Renji…?"

"That idiot," I sighed under my breath.

When the meeting was over, Momo and I both decided to look for Renji. I let her lead me to squad six barracks. Then, we made our way to the adjutant building where he stayed. Without a moment's thought, I beat against his door with my first.

"Renji! Are you in there!" I called. When I lowered my hand, there was silence. If he was inside, I was sure he would have answered. "I don't think he's here," I admitted. Momo was nodding.

"Let's go in anyway," she said, moving to slide open the door. "You're his sister, I don't think he'll mind too much," I nodded at her proposal. When she slid the door open, his empty quarters greeted us. The two of us stepped inside, snooping around.

"Where would he have gone?" I grumbled, rubbing my head as I shuffled through his closet. Nothing of interest was inside, so I closed it again.

"Kaiya," Momo said gently. Then, she held out something wrapped in cloth to me.

"What is it?" I asked as she pulled away a corner of the cloth. In her hand rested Renji's lieutenant badge. "Why did he—?"

"I don't know," she sighed.

"We were ordered to wear them, I don't understand," I was grumbling again. "Set it back down where you found it, okay? I think I'm going to go look for him," she nodded as she returned it to its place.

"I don't think we should tell his Captain, or any Captain that he's missing," she told me, "I don't want him to get into trouble," Momo had her gaze set on the floor. I found myself nodding.

"I think that's a good idea," I agreed. "I'm going to go look for him and I'll make sure my Captain doesn't find out,"

"Okay, thank you," she looked back up at me, her smile small and grateful. Flashing her a reassuring smile of my own, the two of us left Renji's room. Then, I set off, waving as I went.

Almost an entire day had passed before I found my brother. I'd asked a few of the lower seat officers to accompany me as I searched for him. The sun was already setting when the four of us came across him. Renji was on the ground, covered in his own blood, and unconscious. When I saw that unmistakable red hair, I started running to him.

"Renji!" I cried as I reached him.

"Lieutenant Abarai!" My officers immediately went to his aid as I stared at him in shock. "Quickly, lift him!"

"How could you let yourself be defeated like this, Renji," I asked quietly, knowing he couldn't hear me. "You got your ass handed to you," I was trying to be playful, but seeing him in that state hurt. As I looked to the distance, I could see someone fleeing.

"Should we go after them, Lieutenant Tsuki?" One of my officers asked. Slowly, I was shaking my head.

"No, Renji needs our help first. Let's take him somewhere safe,"

"Oh no," Momo gasped, her hands on her mouth.

"I found him like this," I explained quietly, "it must have been one of the Ryoka,"

While we were moving Renji, I sent one of the lower officers with me to fetch Momo and Izuru. They were Renji's closest friends, and I figured they would want to know. Izuru was looking at Renji in concern while Momo had tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to call for Fourth Company to send an elite rescue unit," I offered.

"That will not be necessary," came a familiar voice out of nowhere. "Just dump him in a cell,"

"Captain Kuchiki," Izuru and I gasped in unison.

"B-but, Renji fought the Ryoka by himself! He—!" Momo tried.

"No excuses," Byakuya cut in. "He chose to fight alone knowing defeat was not an option. We have no use for beaten souls, now take him away," As he was leaving, I could see Momo clench her fists.

"Wait—!"

"How could you say something like that about your own assistant?!" I barked, half in sincere outrage, half to keep Momo quiet. "Do you think that's any way to act!"

"Kaiya! Shut up!" Izuru warned, pushing me back and stepping in front of me. Then, he bowed dutifully. "We apologize sir!"

"...my apologies Captain Kuchiki," my voice was low, and I glared as I spoke. Byakuya left directly after.

"Oh my! He's very scary!" Another voice chortled. We weren't even given a moment to breathe before another Captain popped up from nowhere. I saw Momo jolt as I tensed as well.

"Captain Ichimaru," Izuru sounded relieved. I certainly wasn't.

"What was that all about? Sixth company's Captain always acts like that," Gin began waving his hand, "don't worry about it! I'll send word to fourth company. Come with me, Izuru. Kaiya too," As Gin made his way out, Izuru's dutiful air returned as he followed.

"Yes, sir!" He agreed as he went.

"Right," I agreed as well, voice quiet. When they were a few steps ahead of me, I turned to Momo and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I have a feeling things are about to turn, so please, just remember what I told you, okay?" I stared my seriousness into her eyes. She gave me a small nod. Slowly, I released her and walked after Izuru and Gin.

"Th-thank you!" She called after us, though it was directed at Gin. I could hear him chuckle as he threw up his hand in a friendly wave.

When we reached the gate for our barracks, Gin stopped me in my tracks. I was confused, but he merely told me to wait for him where I stood. Not that I particularly wanted to, but he was my Captain. As I leaned against a nearby wall, I watched Gin and Izuru walk away and disappear into the barracks. Then, I sighed.

"Wonder what he needs Izuru for?" I asked the air. "I hope it doesn't take too long, it's getting dark again already,"

It was dark when my squad members and I brought Renji to an empty room after we'd found him. I didn't want to disturb anyone, so I stayed with him there for the night before I sent for Momo and Izuru. A while ago I'd actually asked Izuru to teach me some healing Kido. I hoped it was enough to keep Renji stable while I waited. When morning came, my friends arrived.

It'd been nearly an entire day since then. The sun was close to setting. And time was continuing on as I waited. Eventually, I sat with my back against the wall. Thankfully, I'd left my twin blades behind, so they couldn't disturb me while I was alone. Though, I wasn't alone for much longer. The sun was on the brink of setting when Gin returned.

"Oh my, ya' actually waited!" He chimed as he beckoned me. All I gave was a simple shrug. "Come on Lieutenant-Chan~!" I sighed inwardly. Then, we walked together to the office.

"Let me guess, I have a massive stack of papers waiting for me, don't I?" I grumbled as we stepped inside. "Seriously this isn—!" The sudden slam of the door caught me off guard. The next instant, my jaw was caught in a nasty grasp. Although, it didn't hurt. My heart lurched into my throat and began pounding at a vigorous pace. This isn't another hallucination, right?

My internal question was answered when I peeked my eyes open. They'd closed as a natural reaction to the sudden change. When they were open, a sinister grin filled my vision. That taunting smile was too close for comfort, but the grip on my jaw kept me from turning my head. His thumb rested against my lower lip, while two of his fingers pinned my chin so I looked up at him. My own fingers were trembling at my sides.

"Yer' playin' a real dangerous game here," his voice was low and sinister; his expression piercing—as though knives were cutting through my flesh. "Ya' shouldn't be stickin' yer' nose where it doesn't belong," he continued.

My heart was racing, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I wanted to speak but I couldn't find any words, or the breath to say them. It was as though I were being suffocated. His very presence was winding tighter and tighter around me; keeping me rooted where I stood and paralyzed in fear. Slowly suffocating me, like a true snake.

"I-I d-dont—?" My weak, pathetic attempt was cut short.

"Oh, Kaiya," he almost sang, "don't go an' play dumb now," as he spoke he leaned in even closer. Quickly, I squeezed my eyes shut. Gin let out a chuckle that sounded almost like a delighted giggle.

"I know what ya' told Hinamori," he whispered directly into my ear, "Hisagi, an' that brother'a yers' too," Gin paused as my fear continued to consume me. Chi's voice was echoing in my head. He's Aizen's messenger. "I know ya' went to Captain General, too,"

Keeping my eyes shut tight, I clenched my jaw. His grip on me didn't falter. The closeness was beginning to overwhelm me. I could feel my legs growing weak; if it lasted much longer I'd probably collapse. For the first time since I opened my eyes after my near death, I felt nothing but fear for the man standing over me.

"I ain't gonna' make ya' talk," he cooed into my ear, "at least, not yet," Gin chuckled at that. "But yer' on thin ice right now, Kai-chan~!" I flinched at the nickname. "If I were in yer' shoes, I'd watch my back an' quit talkin'. I know ya' got somethin' yer' hidin' an' I'll figure it out if ya' keep this up,"

Suddenly, he released me. I couldn't catch myself, I didn't have the strength. Instead, I allowed myself to fall to my knees. I kept my head down, eyes still shut. Gin loomed over me, I could feel him lean down to be closer to me.

"Do me a favor, will ya'? Keep quiet tomorrow an' I won't haf'ta punish ya'!" Then, I heard him step away and to the door. "Now go an' get some rest," he ordered. As he slid open the door, he paused.

"Oh, right! Don't forget to carry yer' zanpakuto, there's been a wartime exception since Renji was defeated an' all! Bye now~!" He chortled as he left the office.

I was left alone on the floor, breathing heavily, begging for my heart to slow.

Night had fallen in the Seireitei. Most of the inhabitants would likely be in their homes, asleep or close to it. Despite late hours drawing near, Captain Aizen had work to do. By lamplight he was writing a message in a very particular manner. He was interrupted by a slight shuffle and a small presence. With concern, he looked to his door; a slight shadow could be seen.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked, "Miss Hinamori?" As soon as she was addressed, Momo slid open Aizen's door.

"I'm sorry," she started, "May I speak with you for a moment?" She asked kindly. "I know it's late and this is rude of me," Momo continued as Aizen watched her in shock. "I-I won't sleep! I won't be rude and fall asleep in front of you, Captain!" Momo was suddenly flustered; closing her eyes and lowering her head as she spoke. Her eyes snapped back open when she suddenly felt her Captain place his coat over her shoulders.

"Please," Aizen said gently, "do you think I'd send you away for being rude? Do you think I'm that cold-hearted?" Slowly, Momo lifted head; her cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment. "Come in, you must have had a difficult day today. Stay here until you've calmed down," her captain offered, allowing her to enter.

"I hear that Renji is going to live," Aizen announced. Momo had settled in and he had returned to his writing.

"Really! Thank goodness," Momo sighed in relief.

"Captain Byakuya called for his discharge, but it was met with opposition," her captain explained as he wrote. "As soon as his injuries heal, he can return to the main force,"

"Opposition? Was it you, Captain?" She asked, curiously, even leaning toward her superior.

"Not just me," Captain Aizen returned with a smile. "He's a good fighter and well-liked by everybody. Nobody wants to see him discharged,"

Momo was smiling fondly. Her fears had been soothed and she allowed herself to be lost in her thoughts. The warning from her friend slipped away. She's mistaken—Captain Aizen's words, his voice, everything about him soothes my fears. He can be trusted, I should have never doubted that. Maybe she has some vendetta against him. She sighed blissfully. I'm glad I came here tonight. I'm happy to work under you, Captain Aizen.

Unknowingly, Momo slipped into a peaceful night's sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Like I thought, I didn't sleep for even a minute that night. Gin's words echoed over and over in my mind. My heart never did calm down. Even as I was readying myself for morning assembly, my limbs trembled slightly. What happens today? Why today specifically? Based on my memories, many things could happen. Sighing, I tried to block my overwhelming anxiety and left my room.

Assembly was always near first company's barracks in the court. It wasn't that far off from where I was. The walk was easygoing, and I noticed a few of my fellow assistant captains had already gathered. We shared mutual greetings as we waited together. Then, as I was glancing around, I noticed a familiar face wasn't present.

"Hey, where's Momo?" I asked to anybody who wanted to answer. "She's usually one of the first people here," I added as an afterthought. A few of us shrugged.

"Maybe she slept late," Shuhei said casually. Not very like her though.

"I don't think—!"

A sudden, blood curdling scream rang out in the distance.

Each of our attentions snapped in the direction it came from as we jolted in alarm. The sound lasted several seconds and sounded horrifying. My blood ran cold as I listened to it. Several of us immediately ran toward the sound.

"What was that?!"

"That sounded like it came from the east holy wall!"

As I ran with my colleagues, I began to feel sick to my stomach. That was… it was Momo's voice!

I pushed myself to the front of the pack as we rushed to the east holy wall. As a group we reached it quickly. We were rounding the corner that opened up to the wall when I called out for her.

"Momo! What is it! What happened!" Then, as we cleared the short distance, we all froze in our tracks. In unison, we gawked at the impossible sight before us.

High on the wall was none other than Aizen—dead. His blood trailed from his lifeless body all the way down the wall. We stared in disbelief and horror.

"C-ca... Ca…" Momo was whimpering between heavy breaths as she also stared at the sight before her. "Ca... Ca…!"

"Captain Aizen!" She cried out. Then, she immediately ran to the wall, putting her arms against it and looking up at his body as it hung there. I could see tears streaming from her eyes. "Noooooo!" She wailed. "Captain Aizen! Captain Aizen! No! No, no!" She continued to cry in shock and disbelief.

I was still stuck in my own shock. The sight was horrific; I couldn't process it. Even while I was being overwhelmed, a nagging sensation brought me back to reality. This isn't real. It wasn't real—we were all being tricked. Quickly shaking my head, I remembered that what I was seeing was all part of a much bigger lie. I also quickly realized that what I was seeing meant I was under Aizen's spell just as much as anyone else. But when?! I asked myself in terror. Then, I pushed the fear from my stomach. My succumbing to Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu didn't matter just yet.

"Captain Aizen!" Momo cried out again, her voice turning more to despair than shock. I rushed to her, pulling her from the wall.

"Momo! Look at me! Listen! It's not real!" I urged in my own desperation. "It's a trick! I swear, it's just a trick, he's not really dead!" I pressed as she stared into my eyes with her tear-filled ones. "Aizen isn't dead! This is all a trick!" Suddenly, her sad eyes were filling with anger.

"Was it you?" She asked, voice hard. "Was it, Kaiya? You tried to make me doubt him, to distrust him, so many times! Was it you?! Did you do this!" Her expression was hardening fast, her tone growing with fury.

"What?" I gasped, "What, no! I would never do something like this! It's not real! Aizen did this himself, you have to listen to me! Momo, please!"

"Shut up!" She roared, reaching for her zanpakuto at her hip and backing away from me. "How could you?! How could you say this is fake!" More tears were spilling down her cheeks as she pulled her blade from her sheath. "You did this! You told everyone he couldn't be trusted, then you did this because you didn't trust him! Snap, Tobiume!" Then, she lunged at me, firing a ball of flame from her zanpakuto. The moment she released her blade, mine were in my hands and I was releasing them.

"Tamashi!" I cried desperately as the fireball whizzed toward me. Thankfully, with my right blades help, I was able to absorb most of it. The rest exploded, giving me slight burns on my arms. As the smoke faded, I looked for Momo. "Please, stop! I'm not here to fight! You have to listen to me! I didn't do this!"

"Liar!" She shrieked before running at me. I held up my blades defensively as she rushed me. During her attacks, I could hear mumbles from the other assistant captains.

"She told me not to trust him too,"

"How can we know for sure she didn't do it?"

"Did anyone know where she was last night?"

"What's all this noise so early in the mornin'?" A new voice suddenly emerged. Momo's attention snapped to Gin as he approached. "What's goin' on?" As I watched her, something in her eyes shifted. It looked as though she was remembering something. I could faintly hear her whisper beneath her breath.

"'Shiro…Third Company...Ichimaru,"

"Momo, please," I urged once more, but she didn't hear me.

"You!" She roared. "You had part in this too! You did this!" Suddenly, she was rushing Gin, bringing down her blade.

The clang of steel on steel rang out as I parried her attack. My breathing was heavy thanks to her previous attacks. I stood defensively in front of Gin as she stared at me. Then, her eyes narrowed once more.

"Kaiya, step aside," she warned. I shook my head gently.

"He didn't do this either! I'm telling you, this is a trick! He's not dead!" As I spoke, I walked toward her. Momo's earlier fury was returning with each step I took.

"Just get out of the way!" She demanded.

"I won't!" I called back firmly. Then, with a battle cry, she was rushing me again. This time, I took an offensive stance as she brought up her blade to strike me. I raised my right blade as well, her command on my tongue. But, our attacks never connected.

Another captain had arrived. Captain Hitsugaya blocked my attack with his own zanpakuto, while his foot pinned Momo's to the ground. There was a deep scowl on his face as he looked between the two of us. His irritation radiated through the entire gathered group.

"That's enough. Don't move, either of you," he barked, "arrest them, both of them!"

The instant the command was made, I could feel Shuhei's arms lock around me—he was the closest to me. I was pinned in a way that restricted my arm movement. My zanpakuto were confiscated in the same motion. As I glanced to her, I saw Momo in the same situation. She was in the custody of Rangiku. Then, without a moment wasted, we were being escorted to the prison cells. They kept us quite a distance apart as we were.

"I'll report this to the Captain General," Toshiro announced. I looked back and saw him talking to Gin, but I couldn't hear anything that was said. Before we were separated and taken to our respective holding areas in our barracks, I heard Momo speak.

"How could you?" Was her broken whisper. Then, she and her captors disappeared behind a corner.

As I sat alone in my dimly lit holding cell, I didn't know what to think. Hours had passed since I'd been locked away and no visitors had arrived. Not that I expected any. Sitting on my knees, with my back to the door, I put my head in my hands. How can I protect them now? I'm sure some of them believe I was the culprit.

Look what you've done!

The sudden snarl made me jump. Looking to my left, I saw the glowing wolf standing over me. Her hackles were raised, and a low growl rumbled deep in her chest. A piercing eye stared me down as the obvious anger radiated in the small space. Quickly, I looked away, tucking into myself.

"Chi," I whispered gently.

You've been arrested! You're injured! You caused a scene in front of all the assistant captains and two captains!

Her snarls shifted to roars as she began to pace around me. Chi's movements were slow and predatory. Tucking my knees into my chest, I crossed my arms and placed my head on top of them. I kept my eyes lowered. The growling deepened.

How many times have we had to warn you?! And you still end up here!

I flinched at that. Glancing around to avoid Chi's glare, my eyes fell on another glowing wolf. She sat in the corner of the cell, tall and proud as she always had. Her eye was on me, but she was silent. I flashed a pleading call in my own and her expression was sympathetic for only a moment.

Tell me why you act so impulsively!

"Bad things are going to happen," I told her, finally meeting her eye. Despite being a wolf, I could clearly see her scowl.

It has nothing to do with you. They would have left, and everything would have been fine!

"What do you mean! I was trying to help my friends! Gin told me," I lowered my head again, "Gin told me Momo was going to be hurt by Aizen himself,"

You have to accept this fact! Your lover is gone! He couldn't come with you! He is in that life with your baby, and you are here! The Gin in this life wants nothing to do with you!

My chest tightened at her words. She had taken steps toward me so that now we were face to face. As I stared deeply into her glaring eye, tears welled up into my own.

Chi, that's enough.

Tamashi's calm voice tore through the tension. Quickly blinking away my sadness, I put on a hard expression. Then, I lifted my head and shoulders. Exhaling deeply, I let go of my own tension.

"No, she's right," I said softly, "I'm never going to have that life back. Seikatsu gave me a new one so I should accept it. But that doesn't mean I'm going to sit back and let my new friends get hurt," Chi was still growling. Then, suddenly, her jaws snapped at my arms. But they didn't worsen my injuries, instead, her teeth healed what was already hurt.

This isn't over. I'm worried about that Gin. He's been watching you like a hawk.

"I know that," I muttered.

"Know what~?" Came an unmistakable chortle suddenly. With a gasp, I leapt to my feet, turning to face him. Chi and Tamashi were nowhere in sight. Their blades stashed outside of my cell.

"What are you doing here, Gin," I asked cautiously.

"Aw, ya' sound like ya' don't want my help," he giggled. Although bars separated him from me, I took up a defensive stance. Though, I didn't know how much I could do without my swords. "But I didn't come here ta' help ya'," he added, stepping closer. I instinctively took a step back.

"Then why are you here?" I pressed. His grin widened.

"I gave ya' a clear warnin' now didn't I? But ya' went an' opened yer' mouth, Lieutenant-Chan!" Gin chimed. "I have no choice but ta' punish ya'! But right now, there are other pressin' matters," he explained. "Ya' see, we know ya' know more than ya' should. So ya' have a choice. Follow me, do as I say, an' ya' can live for a lot longer," he offered. "Or, ya' refuse, an' die. Right here, right now," the tone of his voice screamed the utmost seriousness, and his grin only added to his sinister atmosphere.

"I-I don't," I tried.

"If I were in yer' place, I would pick death," he cut me off, standing directly in front of the bars. Suddenly I glimpsed the striking blue of his opened eyes. The sight only lasted for a moment though. My chest tightened; it felt as though he looked directly to my core.

He's bating you.

The sudden voice in my thoughts freed me of the suffocating aura flowing from Gin. Tamashi was wise and could see dangerous situations easily. Gin's warning was probably true—if I followed him I walked down a path worse than death. Even so, I wasn't just going to give up. I can't die here. Not now.

Kaiya—

"I'll go," I agreed firmly. "I'll go with you," I repeated, keeping my head up. My pride didn't falter. "I can handle anything you have planned for me," my voice was low as I glared at him. Unexpectedly, my stand was met with dark laughter.

"Oh, Kai-chan," he nearly sang, before his exterior took a sudden change and his signature grin turned a shade of evil I had never seen. "I don't think ya' can," something in his voice made my blood run cold. Despite my efforts, I couldn't prevent the quaking in my limbs. The suffocating aura returned as the cell door opened. As I stepped out and allowed him to lead me from the detention center, I couldn't help the flood of fear that I had made the biggest mistake in my life.

"Should we be out in the open like this?" I asked, glancing around as my anxiety spiked. "You just busted me out of my cell,"

"Relax," Gin chimed. We continued walking in the night. My worry prevented me from knowing the direction we were headed. It was quiet around us; the hour was late, and many Shinigami were likely in their respective homes. I opened my mouth to speak again, but I was cut off by a sudden voice.

"I knew I'd find the two of you together,"

At the sudden sound, I jolted. Gin wasn't fazed as Captain Hitsugaya stepped into view.

"Just as I thought," he continued, glaring at Gin. "Only Tsuki's cell was opened from the outside. You didn't cover your tracks very well, Gin,"

"Wha—?" I tried but was left unheard.

"Cover my tracks?" Gin snickered. "I did that on purpose," he revealed, grin widening, "so ya'd know," Toshiro's scowl deepened. The air around us began to grow thicker as the two captains stared each other down.

"I'm glad I got here before Hinamori," Toshiro told him. "I'm going to kill you before she gets here," as he spoke his tone grew hard and he reached for the handle of his zanpakuto. Gin didn't even attempt a move—I couldn't tell if it was more intimidating if he had. Suddenly, a figure came from nowhere and landed between the two of them. As the dust settled, the familiar appearance of Momo met our gazes.

"Hinamori—!" Toshiro gasped in shock.

"Momo—!" I called, trying to warn her, but Gin's hand twitched ever so slightly, and I quickly quieted myself.

"I've finally found you," came her soft voice. "So, this is where you were," Momo stood, her head down. Then, she turned to Gin.

"Stop! Hinamori!" Toshiro warned. "He's too strong! Stack back, let me deal with him!" As he shouted, she gripped the handle of her blade and slowly pulled it from its sheath at her hip. "Hinamori!" The next instant, Momo faced Toshiro.

Her blade was aimed at the smaller captain.

She held it still, just above his shoulder. The sharpened steel was pointed at his neck. My eyes were wide as I stared. Momo's stance was firm and unforgiving. I could see tears well in her eyes.

"Hina….mori…?" He asked slowly, face filled with astonishment and concern. I could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke.

"This is for Captain Aizen,"

If you are reading this, then I am probably dead. Therefore, I confide the truth of what I have discovered to the one I trust the most. The truth about why Rukia Kuchiki must be executed, and why the execution date keeps changing. The true goal of the execution is not to kill Rukia Kuchiki. The execution has been contrived so that something may be stolen.

That thing is the Sokyoku.

The Sokyoku, whose seal is only removed for executions, has the destructive power of one million zanpakuto in its blade. The execution stand has the defensive power to block an equal number of zanpakuto. Furthermore, when used to execute a Shinigami, it's power can be momentarily increased by several dozen times. The one who plotted Rukia's execution intends to use the Sokyoku to destroy not only the Seireitei, but the entire soul society as well. The name of that despicable person is…

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," Momo paused her recitation to glare at the captain she just named. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she did. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was the biggest lie anyone could come up with, yet, based on her appearance, it looked like she took every word to heart.

"Momo, no, that's not—!" I tried desperately, even taking a few quick steps toward her. Without missing a beat, Gin stick his arm out to stop me in my tracks. In response, I clenched my jaw in a grimace and stopped where I stood. I could almost hear him say: ya' said ya'd do as I say. Despite being foiled, Momo's attention was on me. Her tear-filled expression was soft and begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Kaiya," she told me softly, "I'm sorry I thought it was you. I hope my outburst didn't affect our friendship," her voice was sincere. My expression broke. Before I could say anything, Toshiro was speaking again.

"Captain Aizen...said that in his letter?" He gasped, still reeling. Her focus snapped back to him.

"Yes. And it went on," she explained, voice hard once more. "It said: 'tonight I have called him out to the sacred eastern wall. I must foil his plan at all costs. If he will not back down I am prepared to cross swords with him.'" Toshiro's expression grew more and more stunned as she spoke. Then, her voice began to slow. Emotion began to rise in her words.

"'But if I die…'" she recited, "'Hinamori, please carry on for me...and kill him.'" More tears spilled from her cheeks. Still, she continued, even slower this time. "'That is…my last wish. I ask this of you...not as captain of fifth company…'" she inhaled as her hands trembled around her tightly gripped sword. "'But...as a man.'" Her voice quivered with the last statement. It was silent for only a moment before she let out a war cry unlike any I had ever heard from her. Momo threw her arm up into the air, wielding her sword. When she swung, an immediate explosion erupted.

The resulting dust cloud began to fade and the two were visible again. Toshiro had taken quite a leap back to avoid her attack. His shock had melted, and frustration had taken its place.

"Are you crazy, Hinamori?!" He shouted at her. Think about it! 'I'm dead so avenge me'?! You think Aizen would ever say that?! The Aizen I knew wasn't an idiot who'd start a fight he couldn't win! He wasn't a coward who'd make his subordinates clean up his mess!" Momo stepped from the dust and rushed him.

"But!" She cried, "That's what it said! I didn't misread it!" More tears fell as she swung at him. "It was Captain Aizen's handwriting!" Toshiro dodged her swing, so she charged him again. "I didn't want to believe it!" She swung again. Then another. "But it was his last wish!" And again, she was running at him. "Captain Aizen, I—! I... I…" her shouts lowered.

"I... don't know what to think anymore... Shiro…" she sobbed. Toshiro blinked as she visibly began to break down. In the same instant, she let out another war cry before firing another fireball from Tobiume. To evade the impact, Toshiro leaped into the air. He wore an expression of utmost frustration as he stood in the air. Then, he turned his head in our direction. His eyes fell on gin, who was grinning like always. Instantly his expression shifted to rage.

"Is this more of your work, Ichimaru?!" He roared. Toshiro flew at Gin at an incredible speed. I braced myself, hands clutching my swords in defense, but my captain didn't even flinch. Ready for an attack at any second, my eyes snapped wide in shock when Momo flashed in front of the smaller captain. He himself was taken aback. As Momo went to swing her blade, I could see Toshiro's jaw clench. Then he struck her.

The two of them returned to the walkway—Momo landed brutally and in a heap. She was unconscious. Toshiro landed on his feet, his glare flashed at us before he looked at what he'd done.

"That wasn't nice, Captain," Gin tsked as he grinned. "Ya' didn't have ta' hit the poor girl so hard, did'ja?"

"Ichimaru," Toshiro spat, "what are you up to?" Again, his jaw clenched. "Aizen just wasn't enough for you. You had to make Hinamori suffer, too," he tightened his hands into fists. "She was gripping her sword so hard she's bleeding. You've gone too far,"

"Why, I don't know what yer' talkin' about," Gin chuckled. Toshiro took a step toward us.

"I warned you, Ichimaru," he said slowly. With speed I almost couldn't track, he unsheathed his sword, then began shouting. "That if you made her bleed, I'd kill you!" As a response, Gin sighed.

"My, my, Captain of Tenth Company," he breathed, finally moving. His hands went to his own sword as he bent his knees. "If ya' draw yer' sword here, I'll be forced to stop ya'," his voice in my ears sounded eager. For a few moments, they watched each other closely, hands on their weapons.

"Captain," I breathed quietly, voice hesitant.

"Stay back, Kaiya," he instructed. "Ya' don't want to die, yet, do ya'?" Whatever voice I had left was caught in my throat.

"Don't be stupid," Toshiro snorted, "staying back isn't good enough." He flung his sword to the side, holding it straight. "Disappear! When you can't see us anymore, keep going." Concern creeped through my veins. Two hands were on his sword then. "If you're within sight, I can't guarantee I won't end up killing you,"

The next instant, he was in the air. Gin followed his movements, watching from where he stood. Genuine fear took hold of my stomach and twisted it.

"Reign over the frosted heavens," Toshiro called as ice and water began to form from his own reiatsu, "Hyourinmaru!" The mixture of ice and water exploded around him, becoming a giant dragon that swirled around him in the sky.

My heart pulsed in my throat as I gawked at it. I'd never had the chance to witness Captain Hitsugaya's abilities before—it was my first time seeing it. It was so powerful it could even control the weather. If I wasn't in immediate danger, I'd say it was beautiful. So, this is the ultimate water and ice type zanpakuto...Hyourinmaru! Of course, in my staring, I failed to notice the dragon suddenly shooting toward me.

Move!

With a startled gasp, I jumped away from the area as fast as I could. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough. Upon impact, the water and ice dragon splashed up a huge wave of the frigid water. Much of my lower body was drenched as I took to the air. I managed to climb fairly high before I looked down at my water covered legs. In the same instance, the water shifted to ice and creeped up my legs to my waist. As it did so, a searing sensation emerged. It felt as though it was fire wrapped around my legs instead of ice.

"Aghh!" I cried out as the pain worsened. The ice blocked the reiatsu I was pumping to my feet as well. Because I couldn't support myself in the air, I began to plummet. Painfully, I collided with the unforgiving ground. I landed on my front, my arms folding painfully beneath me, then rolled onto my back with the rest of the momentum. Several agonized groans came from me as the ice around my legs cut into my skin and drew blood.

In contrast to my difficulty, Gin avoided the attack and appeared on top of the nearest building. Shockingly, his grin wasn't present. As I laid on the ground, incapacitated, I watched them. Toshiro attacked again, sending more frigid water at Gin. It seemed like he avoided it once again until I noticed the chain of Toshiro's zanpakuto wrapped around his left arm. I gasped, thinking the battle was already coming to an end.

"Pierce him, Shinsou," Gin commanded suddenly. With lightning speed, his blade ripped through his Haori, aimed at Toshiro's eye. I didn't see him move, but the next moment, the smaller captain was on his back; his sword held above him detouring Gin's. "Are ya' sure ya' want ta' dodge it?" Gin asked, tone almost mocking. "The girl will die,"

"Hinamori!" Toshiro cried in realization as his eyes flicked to the trajectory of Gin's blade. My own eyes were wide in disbelief as I watched it zoom toward her at an incredible speed. Quickly, I squeezed them shut, not having the heart to see my friend's demise.

A small but very distinct sound of steel colliding with steel made me open my eyes again.

"I'm sorry captain," Lieutenant Matsumoto began, "I was returning to my quarters like you ordered when I felt Hyourinmaru's reiatsu and had to come back," Gin watched her with a blank expression. "Please withdraw your sword, Captain Ichimaru, or you'll have to deal with me," silence met her request.

Then, Gin was grinning again.

"'Follow me' he says," I spat as I chipped away the remainder of the ice attached to my legs. "'Do as I say' he says," I growled in frustration. "Then just fucking disappear and leave me stranded! Real fucking nice!" Anger radiated from me as I dragged myself to my feet. As the pain stung, I hissed, but remained standing. "Fucking Matsumoto shows up and it's time to go, huh?!" I snarled.

After Rangiku made her request, Gin grinned. Then he retracted his blade. He'd turned his back to them—to me as well. Toshiro's glare had returned, and he jumped back to his feet, shouting for Gin to stop.

"Instead of chasin' me," Gin had said, "ya' should see ta' yer' little friend there,"

"Then he fucking disappeared without a word!" I roared, throwing my arms up in frustration. "Left me stranded, hardly able to walk," I sighed, frustration beginning to fade. "Ice hurts man," I whined, "better stay on Captain Hitsugaya's good side," I joked. "Yeah, right," running a hand through my hair, I began taking slow steps toward third company's barracks. "Guess I'll just go to the office,"

Despite my slow pace, it didn't take very long to reach the gate. Once inside, I could see that the office was lit. I knew it. Gin was waiting for me. Whatever business he had with freeing me still awaited me.

"What took ya' so long?" He chimed as I slid open the door.

"What do you think?!" I growled at him, gesturing to my torn and tattered shihakusho and my blood covered legs. He must have found it amusing because he was chuckling.

"I did tell ya' ta' stay back," he remarked with a shrug. "Though what Hitsugaya said was probably more accurate," He snickered. Rolling my eyes, I slumped onto the couch, keeping my back to him. "Don't'cha get comfy now," Gin added as response.

"What now," I whined, "What do I have to do? Just punish me or whatever, right? 'Follow me', follow you where?" I protested.

"I think ya' might be forgettin' yer' in a serious situation here," Suddenly, his tone was sinister. "Ya' had ta' go an' pick livin' and I told ya' that ya'd have ta' listen," despite being a few feet from him, his voice was coiling around me like a hungry snake. "I'm bein' nice 'cause ya' got a lot comin'," he implied vaguely. "We ain't too happy with ya'," he added.

"We…?" My stomach dropped. Of course, he meant Aizen. It wasn't just Gin, it never had been. Whatever was going to happen to me would be by more than just that snake. I had a sinking feeling that my "punishment" wouldn't take place in the Seireitei, either. Slowly, I stood back on my feet, but I didn't turn.

"Take this an' put it on," Gin instructed, "make sure that hair'a yers' is covered. Then follow the directions on this," I heard a sheet of paper. "I ain't goin' with ya', I have other things ta' do first," He was standing in front of me, then. In his outstretched hands was a dark cloak and the paper I'd heard. "Leave now an' don't make a sound. When ya' get there, wait just inside the door for me," he explained. "Don't take that off, either,"

"...Okay," I complied softly. Accepting my agreement, he strode to the door.

"Oh, an' be careful, because Hitsugaya is probably goin' there, too," Gin giggled, then closed the door behind him. With shaking hands, I unfolded the cloak he'd given me. Inside was another shihakusho; clean and neat. I sighed.

"And to think I was hoping I'd get off easy," I whispered to myself. Sighing, I set down the uniform and cloak. I braided my white hair behind me, then put on the new uniform. Uncertain as to why, I put on my assistant captain badge as well. Then, I donned the cloak. It was a lot heavier than I thought, but I didn't mind. Finally, I pulled the hood over my head so that it concealed my face and hair.

"Okay," I breathed, "time to go." Lifting the paper from where I set it, I read the instructions.

Go to the building that houses the Central 46. The door will be open tonight.

"Oh no," I gasped as I could hear my Gin's voice echoing in my head. Aizen used that buildin' ta' hide before we defected. "When he said follow, is this what he meant?" Panic seized, but I desperately tried to push it away. "No, no, no, it has to be something else," I urged, shaking my head. "Don't think, you chose this, now move,"

Into the dark of the night, I fled the office; my destination the Central Forty-Six.


	12. Chapter 12

"Momma, Momma!" An adorable baby boy bounded toward me from the other side of our home.

"Daddy's coming today, right?"

"That's what he told me," I grinned. When he threw up his arms, I giggled and scooped him up off the floor. "Why?"

"I wanna' show Daddy my trick!" He cheered in excitement. "Will he like it?"

"Of course he will, Akai! How about this, I can take you to go practice your trick, so it'll be even cooler when Daddy gets here! Sound good?" His bright beaming face was all I needed as an answer. "Alright, then I'll make the magic phone call and then we can go!" I announced. Akai squealed in joy. With a bright smile, I tousled his untamable red hair. As soon as I set him down, he ran back to his room to change.

Within the hour, we were deep in the countryside; far from anyone who could see or hear us. My precious hybrid son was practicing the Bala attack I'd shown him. I was concerned for his safety and wanted him to have a way to defend himself. With the help of my beloved and a close colleague, we were able to shield the area off and conceal ourselves from Shinigami as well as hollows. It was the first time I truly felt at peace.

"Daddy's here, Daddy's here, Daddy's here!" Akai called as a gentle hand graced my shoulder. Immediately, my face lit up with a smile.

"I missed you," I sighed blissfully as he sat beside me. A rare genuine smile was flashed at me and our son. Then, he leaned in close; I followed his lead. As our noses brushed, his smile shifted to a grin.

"Wakey wakey~!" Gin chortled. I gasped as my eyes snapped open. "Ya' fell asleep, how cute," he mocked. His hand was on my shoulder; the cloak was shifted slightly, as though he'd been jostling me. Our faces were hardly an inch or two apart. In alarm, I jerked back, knocking my head against the wall.

"Ow…" I winced.

"Whadda'ya mean ya' missed me?" Gin asked suddenly. Instantly, my cheeks flushed red.

"W-what? No! I was dreaming—I talk in my sleep…" I admitted softly.

"Uh huh," he chuckled, tone implying he wasn't buying it. Then, he leaned back on his heel. "I'm lettin' Izuru in ta' distract Hitsugaya. I want ya' out of sight until I—why are ya' cryin'?" His ever-present grin vanished as he looked at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. "I'm not—?" As I reached up to my face, sure enough, tears were falling from my eyes. "I don't…?" I know why. "I don't know," I lied, wiping them away as they came. After watching me closely for a few more moments, Gin shrugged.

"As I was sayin', I want ya' out of sight. Yer' gonna' go ta' the Immaculate Tower Grove. Heard of it?" Gin continued.

"Yes," I responded, nodding. "Isn't it off limits?"

"Never mind that, just go," he ordered, pulling me to my feet. Again, I nodded. As I moved to step around him, he caught my arm. "One more thing," as he spoke, he turned me to face him. Then, he took a hold of my jaw in a similar way to what he'd done before. "I don't wanna' hear a single peep outta' ya' until I say, understand?" The tone of his voice made my stomach drop. "Well?"

"...Yes, Captain," I said softly. His grin widened.

"Good! Now go. Walk inta' the middle entrance an' stay there, I'll be there soon. Take that off when ya' get there, too," when he finished speaking, he released me. Giving him a short nod, I followed his instructions.

Headed toward the opposite staircase, I walked through the massacred council of forty-six. From the looks of them, they'd been dead longer than a couple of days. I didn't have time to be shocked or worried, though. Gin implied he wanted me to move swiftly and silently. At the top of the stairway, I moved left. A short hall brought me to the Immaculate Tower. There were several entryways that I could locate. Trusting Gin's word, I continued straight. My path led me inside a larger entryway than most.

Inside was dark. There were a couple of doors, but I left them untouched. Instead, I stayed just inside the first doorway, out of the light that spilled in from the hall. I shed the cloak, then waited where I stood. It wasn't long before I could hear footsteps. Along with the sound of footsteps were quiet voices. I couldn't make out the conversation until I heard Gin's voice just outside the doorway.

"Have you ever been here before," he paused and flashed a grin at me, "Momo?" I stared at him, wide eyed as I heard her timid response.

"Of course not, this area is off limits. I've never even seen it before," as Gin stepped to the middle of the dark room, Momo trailed behind him. She lingered in the light that was cast in from the hall.

"There's someone I want you to see," Gin explained. Thinking he was referring to me, I held my breath in shock.

"Someone you want me to see?" Momo asked in confusion. Her arms were held at chest level; hands clasped around each other.

"That's right," he nodded. "Go on, look behind you," he offered, turning his head in her direction.

"Behind...me?" Her voice was so soft I could hardly hear it. I braced myself with clenched fists. Then, a new set of footsteps emerged. Momo turned around as she heard them too.

None other than Captain Aizen stepped into the doorway.

"Ca-Captain Aizen?" Momo breathed in disbelief. She lowered her hands as she began taking small steps toward him. He wore a casual smile and moved toward her.

"How have you been, Momo?" He greeted her warmly.

"Is it really you, Captain Aizen? I thought you were dead," her voice shook as she spoke.

"I'm alive, as you can see."

"Captain Aizen… Captain Aizen I…" She stuttered. As she did, she reached out a hand and clutched his Haori. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," Aizen said gently. "You must have been heartbroken," he placed his hand on her head. As he smiled at her, she began to sob. Aizen wrapped his arms around her. "You've lost weight, poor child," he sighed. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea I'd hurt you so badly. But I want you to know," he explained, "it had to be you. There's something I must do, and I had to stay hidden to do it. That's why I faked my death and had you—"

"It's alright," Momo interrupted. "It's alright," she repeated. "Just knowing that you're alive is enough for me," she wore a small smile; tears sliding down her cheeks. Momo looked so relieved.

I felt Gin's hand on my shoulder. After watching me visibly flinch, Gin leaned in close to my ear. My body froze as he whispered to me a command.

"When he lets her go, yer' gonna' cut her down. Aizen's orders~!"

"Thank you, Momo," Aizen breathed. Tears were spilling from my eyes as I realized what I had to do. It was to make me just as big a traitor as them. "Our time together was a joy to me. Thank you very much," Momo's smile only brightened. Aizen watched me expectantly from over Momo's shoulder. My fists trembled at my sides.

"Captain, we should get back and tell everyone you're okay!" Momo announced cheerfully after their embrace. My heart stopped in my chest as Aizen began to remove his arms from around her. Gin elbowed me forward. I heard a nasty whisper from him as he did so.

"Do it or die."

I had no other choice if I wanted to preserve myself. Weeping silently, I drew my left blade from her sheath. She screamed at me not to. Chi shouted with all her might, telling me it would be more honorable to die there. But I didn't want to die. I couldn't die yet. Aizen took a step away from Momo as he smiled at her. She took a quarter step, turning to where Gin and I were. As her eyes fell on me, I shoved my blade through her chest; my own eyes squeezed shut. A cry of horror and regret came from my throat as I heard the sound of steel slicing through flesh.

My chest shook as I blocked my horrified gasps and sobs. Momo looked down at her chest to see my bloodied hand and sword completely through her body. When she returned her eyes to my face, hers was filled with an expression of shock and betrayal. My hand trembled violently as I still clutched the handle of my sword. My whole body shook along with it as I cried in shame. Momo's eyes found mine. The look of betrayal softened as I mouthed my apology to her. Then, the light faded from them and she fell to the floor in a heap when I pulled my blade free of her chest. Blood began pool around her.

I dropped my bloodied zanpakuto and it clattered on the ground. Then, I fell to my knees, my hands on my head. I gawked at her with wide eyes; tears spilling from them nonstop. My whimpering and sobs were uncontainable as I watched the pool of Momo's blood grow. I'm a monster.

"Let's go, Gin," Aizen said as he stepped away from us. In the same motion, he turned and left the room.

"Yes, Captain," Gin agreed, following after him. As he passed by me, he grabbed the collar of my shihakusho. His pace didn't falter; he dragged me to my feet. At the same time, I kept my head down and desperately tried to stop my tears. When the three of us stepped into the open, we stopped at the sight of Captain Hitsugaya as he stood before us. His eyes were wide as they landed on Aizen.

"Gin, and…" he breathed in shock.

"Hello, Toshiro," Aizen welcomed with a smirk.

"What, Aizen?! But how? It—it's really you?" Toshiro stammered, dumbfounded.

"Of course. In the flesh, as you can see. But, never mind," he paused, transitioning his words to Gin. "Captain Hitsugaya is back sooner than expected,"

"I'm sorry," Gin replied, "Izuru musta' failed,"

"What? What are you talking about?" Toshiro demanded.

"Haven't you guessed?" Aizen replied smugly. "Tactics of course. Divide and conquer—the most basic way of weakening an enemy."

"'Enemy'? But—! Where's Momo?!" The smaller Captain's jaw clenched as he spoke.

"Don't you know?" Aizen smirked.

"You—!" Suddenly, Toshiro's demeanor darkened. His eyes were wide and in an instant, he was behind us, standing over the fallen girl. "Mo...mo…" he managed, almost shaking. "Oh, Momo," he said again.

"How unfortunate," Aizen interrupted, "you found her. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like this. I should've had her chopped up," he turned, smirking once more, "and hidden the pieces," My eyes widened at hearing something so awful; more tears threatened to emerge. Then, I squeezed them shut, clenching my fists at my sides at the same time. I was certain those words hurt Toshiro too.

"Aizen...Gin—and Kaiya? Why? How long have you been conspiring?"

"From the beginning," Aizen stated simply.

"Since before you faked your death, Aizen?" Toshiro's back was still to the three of us.

"You catch on slowly," sighed Aizen. "From the beginning," he repeated, launching into an explanation: "since I became a captain. I never considered anyone but Gin to be my lieutenant. Of course, Lieutenant Tsuki here came a little later,"

"Then, this whole time you were," finally, he turned back to face us, "you were deceiving us all!"

"I never thought of it that way," Aizen remarked as though it were obvious. "The truth is," he explained, "none of you recognized my true identity."

"You blame us? How could you be so cruel? You knew Momo joined the court guard because of you. She worked so hard, just so that she could serve at your side!"

"Yes, that's true. Which made her quite easy to manipulate. That's why I requested her for my company."

"What?!"

"It was too good to pass up. Remember, Toshiro, adoration is the furthest state from understanding."

As soon as Aizen uttered the last word, Toshiro's hand was on his sword. An explosion erupted, sending the three of us leaping away as ice began to form in the smoke. When it settled, Toshiro was nearly completely visible again. He wore the darkest glare I'd ever seen from him.

"Bankai," he growled, "Daiguren Hyourinmaru," I was stunned at the sight of his icy wings and tail. The flower petals that hovered in the air behind him were oddly captivating too. "Aizen," he snarled, "I'm going to kill you,"

"You shouldn't make such rash threats," Aizen returned with a grin, "it makes you seem weak," Like that was his cue, Toshiro launched an attack. I didn't see him move, but suddenly Aizen was behind Toshiro. It wasn't ice that flew through the air, but the smaller Captain's blood. His eyes were wide as he began to fall.

"I...can't…" Toshiro fell with a thud.

I stood behind Gin, clasping my hands to my mouth in horror. There were no tears to shed, but I was petrified. Captain Hitsugaya was a prodigy, and Aizen fell him with one strike. The light was gone from his eyes as he lay in a puddle of his own blood, much like Momo. Aizen was walking toward us.

"Well then, shall we?" He asked. Suddenly, Gin's attention snapped behind him; passed me. I followed his lead as the new company spoke.

"I knew I'd find you here, Captain Aizen," Captain Unohana announced. "No, I won't call you that any longer. You're just Sousuke Aizen the traitor," she added. Beside her was her loyal assistant captain.

"Isane," I breathed silently.

"Hello Captain Unohana," Aizen greeted. He was saying more, but everything around me was beginning to fade. I was frozen where I stood. Slowly, I couldn't hear anything. I was alone, stuck in my head and my thoughts. My hands shook as I stared at the floor.

They're gonna' be hurt too. It's my fault. Momo and Toshiro will die without help. Captain Unohana and Isane are going to be attacked. I couldn't prevent this. I'm part of it. They made me part of it.

Aizen seemed to be explaining something, but I couldn't understand. My friend and her Captain wore shocked expressions, but I couldn't find the reason why. I'm part of this. Isane looked like she was shouting in disbelief, but no sound reached my ears. Whose blood will be next? Aizen's grin never faded. His smug expression made my stomach turn.

It's my fault. I tried to stop it and I made it worse. Just do it. Attack them too. I'm a traitor. I killed Momo with my own blade. How could I? I was too scared to die and now they'll die because of me.

Gin suddenly flinging his arm up jolted me from my semi-unconsciousness. It was out to his side, a strange thin cloth shooting from inside his sleeve. Then, it was spiraling around the three of us in rapid motion. Shocked, I gawked at it. Gin dropped to a knee as the speed seemed to reach its maximum.

"A word of praise before I go," Aizen spoke up. "You examined my body far more thoroughly than any of the others. That you felt even a bit of suspicion while under the hypnotic spell is most remarkable, Captain Unohana. Goodbye, I doubt I'll see any of you ever again," as he spoke, the cloth began to close around us.

"Wait!" Isane cried, lunging at us.

As the white of the strange cloth disappeared, I gawked. There was green grass beneath my feet. A soft breeze gently blew through my hair. The smell of fresh air filled my nose. I could see the wide open, blue sky above me.

"What the…?" Renji's voice grabbed my attention. "We're on Sokyoku hill…" he gasped. As I opened my mouth to call for my brother, one glance at Gin made me quickly shut it again.

"Welcome, Abarai," it was Aizen. "Leave Rukia Kuchiki here and go,"

"Captain...Aizen?" Renji asked in shock after a long pause. "I thought you were—no. Forget that. What did you just—?!"

"How strange, you must've heard me," Aizen returned. "Naughty boy. Must I repeat myself? I said leave Rukia here and go, Abarai."

The wind howled around the small group of us gathered on Sokyoku hill. Renji's eyes had fallen on me. They were wide and filled with confusion. It was as though he was ignoring Aizen's request, instead asking me his silent questions. What are you doing? Why are you with them? Are you part of this? He hadn't said a word, but his voice filled and echoed in my mind. I kept my arms stiffly at my sides, my fists clenched tightly; one still stained with Momo's blood. As Renji finally responded to Aizen, I turned my head.

"What?"

"I said," Renji paused, his face hard. When I looked back, it seemed as though he were purposefully avoiding looking at me. "No, Captain Aizen," Renji finally finished.

"I see," upon Aizen's response, Gin moved to unsheathe his zanpakuto. Seeing that nearly made my heart stop. But it wasn't Gin who stepped forward, blade drawn. It was Aizen. He radiated with evil intent as he spoke. None of their words reached me. Then, he attacked Renji.

Blood spattered onto the ground. Renji's right arm hung almost limply at his side as he gripped his sword. His left continued to grasp the horrified Rukia. She cried out his name. Then, Aizen was speaking again. Their conversation didn't reach me; my pounding heart was deafening.

Suddenly, Renji launched himself into the air and roared out his release for Zabimaru.

The extended blade zoomed toward Aizen. He deflected it with ease, simply changing the path of the swords head so it smashed into the ground. Renji roared again as he made his second swing. This time, Aizen didn't use his blade; it was his bare hand. I saw Renji's eyes widen in shock as response. Then, Zabimaru was torn to shreds and discarded like nothing. In the same instant, blood exploded from a new wound in Renji's shoulder. It took all the control I had not to cry out for him. My heart stopped as Aizen swung his blade again.

The sound of steel clanging against steel rang out. I gasped as I saw the ryoka boy had blocked Aizen's attack. Ichigo. Aizen stepped back and watched with curiosity. Renji and the ryoka started talking to each other as if they had become somewhat associated. They talked as though they were plotting their strategy. Meanwhile, Gin was apologizing to Aizen for letting Ichigo intrude. Aizen didn't seem to care.

All of a sudden, Renji swung his arms up in the air, before penetrating the ground with his broken Zabimaru. I knew exactly what was coming. It was a technique he'd mastered while we were training together. One especially unique in that it required his blade to be broken and scattered across the battlefield. It was explosive and dangerous; I took a few steps back. Aizen, the obvious target, was several steps ahead of where Gin and I stood, but I still didn't want to be close. The command for the technique echoed in my mind as Renji shouted it.

Higa Zekko!

As the pieces of Zabimaru rose into the air, I quickly put my arms up to block the coming force. They aimed at Aizen and came shooting down, sharp points bared. At contact, an explosion of dust and reiatsu flew around us. My red hair and white braid whipped around from the resulting air flow. As I looked through my arms, I gawked in horror.

Ichigo had used Renji's attack to his advantage. It seemed like the perfect distraction, but it failed. As he went to swing his blade, Aizen caught it with just a single finger. With the same momentum, he cut through the boy's abdomen. With wide eyes, Ichigo fell to the ground as a pool of blood began to form. Aizen disappeared from my eyes for a moment before reappearing behind Renji. Blood spurted from a fresh wound to his uninjured shoulder; he fell too. At my sides, my fists were clenched so hard my arms trembled and my own blood seeped from the wounds inflicted by my nails. My rage burned deep within me as I glared at the despicable man. But there was nothing I could do while I was selfishly protecting my own life. And especially not after I had cut down my own friend.

"Now, get up Rukia," Aizen demanded as he took her by the collar. I couldn't watch anymore. There was no way I could tear my eyes from my little brother as he lay on the ground. Voices echoed in my head, but it was like they were speaking another language. I was sure the main one was Aizen's, but I understood nothing. My body ached, as though I shared the wounds Renji was given.

With a glance, I noticed Ichigo was moving. I couldn't be bothered to care though. More anger engulfed me because he was moving and Renji was not. I'd already lost too much. The droning voices continued as I slipped away. Not him too. I was on the brink of losing myself.

"Renji," I whispered silently as I moved to grip the handles of my blades. I didn't care if I died anymore, I had to do something. Out of the corner, I could see Gin's amused attention on me. As I began to draw my swords, glaring at Aizen, a strike from above caused another plume of debris and wind directly where Aizen was standing. Dropping my blades, I braced myself by once again shielding my eyes with my arms.

As the dust settled, we saw it was Captain Komamura that stood over Aizen. His attack had done nothing; Aizen had blocked his large blade with his own. Komamura roared something, but words still did not ring in my ears. Then, he attacked once more. Aizen merely jumped away. As Komamura went to attack again, I watched in horror as Aizen was in two places at once. Komamura held the same expression.

"Hado 90," Aizen said calmly. "Kurohitsugi," following his command, the black coffin appeared and engulfed the large captain. Moments later, he too fell by Aizen's hand. Blood covered his body as he collapsed onto the ground. My own fear of that man continued to grow. It had already well surpassed the fear I had of him as a member of his army. I'd never witnessed anything like this from him in that life.

As if nothing had happened, he proceeded to do his business with Rukia. Aizen revealed exactly what he'd done up to that point. Even what I knew myself was missing many details. Then, he explained what he was after—what I certainly knew: the Hogyoku. This is it. And they're taking me with them. As he spoke, Aizen impaled Rukia with his morphed hand and retrieved the Hogyoku. Then, he offered her to Gin to be killed. Again, I was gripping the handles of my weapons. But, when I tried to pull them free of their sheaths, my hands wouldn't budge. Despite my desire, I was petrified.

His Shinso shot at the exhausted girl before I could force myself to move.

To everyone's astonishment, the blade didn't pierce her. Rukia was in the arm of none other than Captain Kuchiki himself. Gin's blade buried deep in the side of his chest. With an unamused expression, he retracted his blood covered blade. Byakuya fell to his knees as Rukia called to him and clutched him to her small frame. With menacing air about him, Aizen began to approach the two of them, hand on his sword. As he moved to draw it, two new faces appeared and restrained him. One was a woman I'd never seen before, and the other was the captain of second company: Soi Fon.

As a countermeasure, Aizen summoned the gatekeepers, like he knew his restraint would happen. The two women looked shock before Jidanbo, the other gatekeeper appeared with yet another strange woman. Without hesitation he attacked his rogue comrades. My attention rapidly moved between Aizen, Gin, the giants, and my still fallen brother as the situation seemed to spiral. Gin hadn't looked at me since the first time I tried to draw my weapons. Maybe I can use this chaos to run! It was cowardly, but I could escape and stay safe.

Before I could take my first step toward safety, firm hands took hold of both of my wrists. Gasping, I turned my attention behind me. Lieutenant Iba restrained me as the four of us were surrounded. The captains and assistants that remained, looked down on us as we were captured. It was Shuhei that restrained Tosen, and Rangiku who subdued Gin. Although I still should have been afraid, slight relief began to take root in my chest. I could even be executed, but I will accept that.

My relief was yanked away from me when I saw Aizen smirk, though. The strange woman restraining him asked what was so funny. His response caused them to jump away. Just as suddenly, light shot from the sky and engulfed Aizen. Immediately, I knew what it was. From the source, the sky above opened up to reveal several Gillian. It was Negacion. The Captain General explained what was happening as three more shot down and engulfed the three of us one by one. In my old life I would have welcomed the rescue. In this one, I dreaded it. Slowly, I was lifted from the ground and toward the group of Menos above. Shouting from below ensued and the Shinigami demanded explanation. Aizen granted it for them as he removed his glasses and ran his hand through his hair. As he shattered the black frames, he looked at all of them with superiority.

"I will stand at the top,"

The menos pulled the four of us into their large hands. As he finished speaking, the garganta the Menos had torn open closed violently. One thing was certain as the view below was abruptly closed: I was an enemy of the Seireitei. I would not be rescued, and it was unlikely I would ever be able to return. Not knowing my own fate, nor if my brother would survive, I allowed the darkness to swallow me.

Part One End.


	13. Chapter 13

Hueco Mundo

As the eternal night swirled around me and I could hear the shifting of the sand below, I began to dread the very air I took into my lungs. My left hand trembled as I rested it on the handle of my left blade. She pulsed, knowing my fear and the imminent danger. But I would have to make a move if I wanted to flee. The three of them hadn't so much as glanced at me since we'd entered and exited the precipice world.

I'll only have a moment, but if I can surprise them just enough, I can make a run for it!

The menos that carried us reached the outside of the giant palace I knew well. I feigned shock and confusion, in case the three in front of me did happen to look my way. When they stopped, I tensed. The giant creatures lowered their hands to let us step into the sand. Slowly, I let go of my blade and watched them carefully as they began to walk toward the palace. The menos disappeared as we walked on our own. With a silent exhale, I raised my hands.

"Hado thirty-three, Sokatsui!" Following my command, the blue colored energy blast shot at the three of them. Aizen, who walked in the center, was the target I aimed for. But I wasn't going to stand around and wait to see the impact. Within the same rapid moments, I took to running as far and fast as I could from them.

Tosen appeared in front of me suddenly; I skidded to a halt. I kicked up a plume of sand as I did so. Then, without wasting a single moment, I pulled my swords free of their sheaths. Baring my sharp canines, I lunged at him. I was ready to tear his head off of his shoulders if I had to.

"Bakudo sixty-one, Rikujokoro," his voice was calm, as though he thought I couldn't lay a finger on him. Perhaps he was right. As the six beams of light pierced mercilessly through my abdomen, I gasped. The binding spell pinned my arms to my sides, and I lost grip of my swords. They fell into the sand at my feet. I was rooted to the spot.

"Damn," I spat, gritting my teeth. Despite my situation, I held my head high and glared at the ex-captain. Gin and Aizen appeared beside him only a mere moment later. My glare deepened as I heard my captain chuckling.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Aizen asked, seeming amused.

"Of course not," I growled. "I got farther than I thought I would," I added, mocking tone and flashing a smug look. He dismissed it without so much as a facial reaction.

"Gin, Kaname, go and gather all of the residents. I'll take our guest to tower five," he ordered. They agreed and were gone before I could blink. Aizen took me by the front of my shihakusho after picking my zanpakuto up from the ground. I was half expecting him to lift me off the ground as he had done to Rukia, but I wasn't as small as her. In fact, I wasn't much shorter than Aizen. Instead, he dragged me along and into the palace of Las Noches.

"Let go of me!" I barked as I tried to free my arms. I wasn't sure how to break free of a binding spell considering it was the first I'd ever succumbed to one. Aizen didn't respond. The tower he mentioned was one I was surprised to still know well. It was a semi-private version of his throne room. Arrancar could enter, but only if summoned.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked anything along the lines of 'what is this place' or 'how did you know this was here'," Aizen remarked while smirking.

Fuck!

"Do you know where you are right now, Lieutenant Tsuki?" He asked, opening the door to reveal a wide room with a lone chair. A secondary throne.

"No," I lied as we stepped inside. Aizen let go and I righted myself before I could stumble and fall. The binding spell wasn't paralyzing anymore, but I still had no use of my arms.

"You can understand if I tell you I don't believe that, can't you? After all, you've shown extensive knowledge that should not even be possible for someone such as yourself," he responded coldly. I scowled.

"Are you calling me an idiot?" I asked in a defensive growl. "I'm probably one of the most clever in the Seireitei if you ask me. I was the only one to see through your rouse. It's sad that no one believed me!"

"I doubt that's the case. Until just recently you were a failure as a Shinigami, isn't that right?" Aizen stepped closer to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I shot back, my heart rate increasing. Another step, his calculating gaze boring into me.

"Shall I remind you?" We were inches apart. "Much like that brother of yours, you struggled with kido in the academy. Unlike many others, however, that was not the only time you had difficulty. Until recently, your combat skills were lacking despite hours and hours of practice. Even your swordsmanship was simply awful to say the least, despite their uniqueness. Again, that is until just recently. You barely managed to make it into the court guard, isn't that right? Only by several recommendations, one being your own brother's. They practically begged to allow you to graduate, correct?"

"Shut up!" I snapped, gritting my teeth. The Kaiya that lived before I took over had it that rough, huh? But I guess I knew that from those memories. How could he though?

"I have my own theory," he explained, unphased, "one that is so interesting that I hope turns out to be correct," as he spoke, he lifted his hands and leaned closer to me.

"I don't want to hear it," I snarled, still trying to break free of my binding. His hands cupped my cheeks and my eyes widened in shock. My body froze.

"You're not the same person, are you?" He asked with a grin. My blood ran cold. How could he know? "I've heard of phenomena that head trauma can lead to alterations in an individual's personality and competencies," he continued. I almost felt relieved. "But that doesn't seem wholly accurate either," he finished. Again, I stiffened.

"You're insane," I told him, voice dripping with malice. "Bringing me here based on that nonsense! I've always been the same," I yanked my head from his grip. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Even your eyes have changed since then," he remarked, amused. "Sharper now."

"Shut up," I growled. "You don't know anything, and you won't! I won't tell you shit 'cause I don't know anything. You don't control me!"

"Do you really believe that?" He asked. "Since the moment you agreed to follow Gin out of that holding cell you've been under my control," he informed me. I snorted. Aizen raised a hand again and I glared. "I could do away with you right now and no one would miss you," he said as my binding shattered. The moment I was free, I aimed my palm at him.

"Hado thirty-one, Sha—!" Before I could finish the kido spell, Aizen's reiatsu blasted through the room. The air was so thick and the pressure so heavy I couldn't breathe. As I struggled against the force, it pushed me to my knees. My jaw was clenched so tightly I feared I would break teeth. Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the blast of reiatsu diminished. Now free of the weight, I collapsed forward onto my hands.

"Fuck," I gasped as sweat beads rolled down my face. I huffed deep breaths as I stayed on all fours.

"I'll have plenty of questions for you," Aizen's voice droned above me. "I trust you'll answer them if you want to stay here as our personal guest. Though I can't say it will be comfortable for you," as he spoke, the door opened.

"Captain, everyo—my, my! Ya' got her ta' bow already?" Gin giggled as he stepped inside. "I'm impressed!" My pride took a huge hit when I realized the position I was in. With a wince, I clenched my fists. Under my hair, my cheeks burned nearly the same vibrant color. I am not bowing to him!

"Gin bind her arms. She'll accompany us to the meeting as our guest," Aizen told him.

"Yes, Captain," he agreed with his grin. I climbed to my feet, returning my rage filled glare at Aizen. This time, I decided to keep quiet. Thankfully, I managed to clear the blush from my cheeks.

Gin took hold of my arms and pulled them behind my back as I let a low growl rumble in my chest. Using cloth he'd taken from who knows where, my forearms were tied up to my elbows. If I wanted to, I could easily tear through it, but it wasn't the time for that. I was smart enough to choose my battles. Instead, I figured it was more important that I wait and listen in an effort to plan my way out of the mess I'd made for myself. So, I allowed the pointless means of restraining me to take place. There would be a time I could free myself; I was sure of that.

"Let's bring our guest," every time he spoke, that particular word sounded horrendously mocking, "to the throne room to meet her new comrades," Aizen said as he began to walk. Gin followed with only a nod, tugging me along after him. How degrading.

If memory served, the throne room was on the main level of the palace between towers four and five. The direction we were headed confirmed it. There was a lot of my life as an arrancar I could not remember. Memories of my life as a Shinigami had long since overwritten the ones of lesser importance. I was surprised to even know the few things I did about the palace of Las Noches. As I tried to dig through the memories I knew weren't there, we came to the secondary door of the throne room. Once through, we would be high above everyone that was gathered below. Several faces came to mind, but I quickly pushed them away. They're enemies now, remember that.

"Shall we?" Gin asked me rhetorically as he grinned at me. With a snort, I turned my head away from him. He simply pulled me through the door as he walked after Aizen. I let my feet drag against the floor in an attempt to slow us down. It didn't. Despite my exterior appearance, my heart was beginning to pound.

"Welcome everyone," Aizen began as he sat. It was the only true chair in the entire room. The main throne. "As I'm sure you're all well aware, we have brought a guest along with us," we were high above those who gathered below. The throne sat atop a secondary wall and gave us view of the entire expanse of the large room. The faces below I began to recognize. It only made my anxiousness grow.

"Kaiya Tsuki," at the sound of my name, Gin thrust me forward into the light and out of the shadows. Multiple pairs of eyes fell on me. "Is," continued Aizen, "the former Lieutenant of third company in the Gotei thirteen. Her abilities are rather unique, but what's more interesting is her mind. This woman was able to see through my fake body and predict our defection. She knows much more than she leads on. I'd like all of you to welcome our guest in any fashion you choose, so long as she lets us in on her knowledge and where she's received it from," the arrancar below we're eyeing me with mixed expressions. I couldn't tell what was going through their minds.

"I've decided she will stay under the care of Szayelaporro," Aizen announced. I visibly flinched as I located the undeniable presence of the man he mentioned. As our eyes met, he grinned.

"Oh goodie, a new rat~!" He chortled as he narrowed his eyes. Chills rolled down my spine, but I couldn't break my gaze from the look he gave me.

"I'll be requesting her company often, Szayelaporro. Please do refrain from altering her too much before she's answered my questions," as Aizen grinned, I felt Gin shove me off the wall. With a gasp of shock as I fell halfway down, I caught myself in the air. I flipped around to throw him a nasty glare before I drifted to the floor. Szayel had approached, wearing the same predatory grin. "If you would like to spend time with our dear guest, contact Szayelaporro or visit his palace. One more thing, do not underestimate this girl. In a short matter of time she has mastered her Shikai abilities and I am to believe she has achieved Bankai as well. Though I am also certain she has had no practice with the latter. Thank you for listening, you're dismissed," as I turned to gawk at him in complete bewilderment, he flashed me a knowing grin. I hadn't told anybody of what I'd done, not even my own brother. How could he have known?!

"All of you give me a day before you pester me about this woman," Szayel announced as he took hold of my sleeve. "I need to make sure my new rat is properly acquainted," he sneered.

"Fuck off," I spat, yanking my arm from him. Unphased, he grabbed my sleeve once more and pulled me through to the main door of the throne room. Still, many eyes were trained on me as we walked.

"Before you leave, Szayelaporro," Aizen called.

"Yes, my Lord?" He returned, pausing before he reached for the door. Suddenly, Tosen was in front of us. He held out my twin blades to the pink haired man.

"I'll leave those in your care as well. Do with them as you please," Aizen instructed. With only a nod, Szayel took them from Tosen. Then, we continued our exit. A low, defensive growl was rumbling in my chest. Although I was giving off an air of aggression and irritation, my mind was reeling. In my previous life, Szayel had helped me. He, and a couple of others, had been as much a friend as hollows could be to one another. I depended on him a lot back then. In this one, I had no idea what he had in store.

I was nothing more than a Shinigami woman surrounded by beings that hated Soul Society. And I was terrified.


	14. Chapter 14

"Judging by the look in your eye back in the throne room, you must know who I am," inquired Szayel as we walked. "But how do you know that?" I ignored him. Instead, I was studying the halls as best I could. They were dimly lit, and I couldn't remember hardly anything about the palace.

"Hmph," I snarled as he nudged me.

"Oh, you are definitely going to be fun to break," he said, sounding eager. His fingers pressed together as he seemed to contemplate it. From what I could collect, I knew Szayel wasn't much for combat. Not that I remembered his abilities much of course. If I wanted to make an escape, doing it before we reached his lab was the best chance I had.

"Graahh!" I roared as I tore through my binding. In the same moment, I yanked my swords from Szayel's grip. Before he could react, I was gone, having bolted down an adjacent hallway. My heart was racing as I fled; each new turn brought high possibility of running into a foe. As I tore off down several more corridors, Szayel appeared down the hall in front of me. Grimacing, I skidded to a halt. Well this feels familiar. Without a moment's hesitation, I took up my battle-ready stance: my body turned so that my left shoulder faced him, right arm up with blade tip pointed at him and the other down just above my hips, the length of the blade toward him. My knees were also slightly bent as I waited for an attack.

Szayel did not look amused. With a raised eyebrow, he stared me down, arms crossed. He wasn't scowling, but his energy made it seem like he was. He looked me dead in the eye, glanced to my feet, then back at my face again. I wouldn't allow myself to be fooled into looking away from him. But he didn't do anything except lift an arm. Then he snapped his fingers.

And I was falling.

I screamed as my body fell into darkness. The sudden drop caused me to lose hold of my swords and they fell through the air along with me. Before I knew it, I was completely engulfed by that darkness. Air rushed passed my ears as I continued to plummet. Upon landing against a hard, curved surface, I was winded. But it didn't stop there, because of the angle, I was suddenly sliding another direction at an alarming speed. Despite my efforts, I couldn't find anything to grab onto to stop myself. A sudden bright light appeared in front of me as I was launched at it. Crying out once more, I tried to block my face. As I was shot out into the light, I no longer felt the hard surface beneath me. The next instant, I found myself in a painful heap on a cold, unforgiving floor. The sound of my swords clattering onto the floor beside me echoed throughout wherever I ended up.

"What…was that?" I gasped as I pushed myself up and onto my knees. Concerned with what just happened, I didn't notice the presence next to me until it took my braid in its fist and yanked me upright by it. Crying out, I reached to try and pry the hands away from my hair. Yellow eyes and pink hair came into view.

"A simple plait, how tacky," Szayel sighed, but did not let go. I stayed still, knowing if I moved it would only pull my hair more.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to pull a lady's hair?" I growled as I pried at his fingers.

"You?" He laughed, "A lady? Please! You act nothing more than an adolescent brat. Having a developed body does not make you a lady," his voice was condescending, as though he were speaking to a dog.

"Let go!" I demanded, swinging my arm in an attempt to elbow him in the stomach. He simply caught my arm with his free hand. His unamused expression returned.

"Lumina, Verona, come here," he ordered. At his command, two very strange looking arrancars bounded toward us shouting excitedly for their master. They were round and not very tall, and nearly identical. As they stood in front of me, I had no doubt I could take them down with little or no effort at all.

"You're going to try and subdue me with those?" I sneered. "One kick and they'd be decommissioned."

"Not at all. I don't need them for that. You see, these are two of my fracciones. I have modified my own and each serves its own purpose here for me. These two are the most obedient. Besides, subduing you will be easy with this," he explained as he pulled something strange from his pocket. The motion did not give me a chance at another swing because he had released my hair and gripped both of my wrists in a single hand. As I looked at the object, an eerie familiarity emerged about it. "Do you know what this is for?" With closer inspection, I realized what it was.

"A reiatsu seal," I breathed as I stared at it. It was nothing like the eyepatch that Captain Zaraki wore. This one resembled a small black belt. Not one that would fit around my waist, though.

"Excellent, then I don't have to explain it. You see, I was alerted ahead of time that you would be accompanying those rouge captains. I had plenty of time to make this especially for you. With it, you will be reduced practically to a human in terms of your reiatsu," he told me. Once he finished speaking, he fastened the seal around my neck as I thrashed in protest. When it snapped into place, I felt an instant reaction to my reiatsu. Szayel hooked a finger into the belt I now wore as a collar, pulling my face up so I looked him in the eye. "Now you look like the dog you are," he mocked with a grin. Then, he tossed me aside.

"Damn," I cursed as my limbs began to tremble. The pressure I hardly noticed before had increased so drastically that I was having trouble breathing. It wasn't like the pressure I'd gone through from Aizen only a short while ago, but it was still highly uncomfortable.

"You two strip our mutt of everything that labels her Shinigami. She belongs to me now and she must look the part. Use a spare uniform from the closet then bring her to room three," Szayel instructed. Then he disappeared behind a door I couldn't see off to the side of the room. The fracciones he called Lumina and Verona bounced to me and took fistfuls of my shihakusho in their hands.

"Don't—!" I gasped. Despite Szayel leaving, a bulk of his reiatsu lingered. His power as an espada was exhausting. I tried to push them away from me, to no avail. Without remorse they began tearing my shihakusho to shreds. Despite knowing I would not be able to accomplish a thing as long as I wore the seal, I still fought against them as much as I could.

Within a few short minutes, I was completely nude, desperately clutching my lieutenant badge I managed to swipe from them as they stripped me. The surface of the floor I sat on was cold against my bare skin. Szayel was already succeeding in making me feel like nothing but an animal and he wasn't even in the room. One of the arrancars fled and returned with an armful of predominately white clothes. With a scowl, I turned away from them. Unfazed, each took hold of one of my arms and began to dress me.

The top was skin tight and long sleeved. The cuffs of the sleeves were solid black stripes. Three other black stripes converged at the high collar, separating from each other at my chest. One went straight down the middle while the other two split off to right and left toward my respective underarms. The hem of the shirt was also bolded with black. The pants were a simple hakama and belt. The entire ensemble was white with black accents. It also looked exactly like what Szayel and the two arrancars standing before me wore. Strangely, they left me barefoot. I was still refusing to let them take my badge.

"This way," one of them croaked, yanking me to my feet. My legs wobbled a bit as I stood. "Come," it said again. I snorted as it pulled me down the room to an adjacent hall. It wasn't long before it's twin was pushing open a door that was labeled with the Spanish word for three. Before I could try and run away again, I was shoved inside; the door slammed shut behind me.

"No, no, no!" I roared, banging on the door as I spoke each word. "Let me out!" I demanded while continuing to slam my fists against it. The door was locked tight and didn't budge in the slightest. I had the feeling it wouldn't have even if I had my strength. Following another bang from my fist, I heard the sound of a door opening up behind me. Quickly, I flipped around and pressed my back into the locked door. As I feared, it was Szayel who stepped in. I braced myself for the suffocating air to return, but it didn't.

"Confused? I've altered this room so that my spirit energy isn't constantly putting pressure on you. Having my new subject under constant stress creates a difficult situation for me, though it does make for a good punishment," he explained, smirking. I glared.

"Stay awa—!"

"Listen. I can make this first day easy for you, but you'll need to cooperate. First thing is data collection; I can leave it at just that and show you the slightest bit of mercy, and I won't punish you for earlier. That is, if you'll do as I say," he watched me closely as he spoke.

What would Chi and Tamashi do? There wasn't much I was capable of because of the collar fastened around my neck. I didn't have my blades either, they were left behind in the other room. Certainly, I was unable to perform Kido in my state as well. It was time to choose my battles again. Besides, I was sure it was smarter to try and plan my escape while I was relatively uninjured. Slowly, I lowered my head.

"Great!" Chimed Szayel. "You're loud and annoying, but you actually do have some intelligence in that head of yours. Now come," he instructed. Lifting my head again, I moved away from the door and toward him. Why did I have to be put with him?!

Although I didn't have a clear means to tell time, I was certain several hours had passed before he was finished collecting his data. I'd lost track of just how many things he'd done and what information he logged about me. At one point he had actually removed my seal, but it was only for a few short moments. Definitely not long enough to make any move. Whenever he wasn't looking, I tried to pry off the collar myself, but I couldn't make the thing budge in the slightest. When he caught me doing so, he only laughed and shook his head. I think he may have mumbled something about me being naïve.

"I'm finished," he announced as he typed away at a keyboard. The sound of a large bolt releasing made my eyes widen. "Yes, it's unlocked. Where you will be staying should be prepared by now. Go into the hall you were in before and walk to the right until you reach the end. The last door is yours," he almost sounded bored as he gave me the directions. "Oh, don't get excited, either. All other doors are locked, and I've already had those swords of yours put away," as if he needed to prove it, he showed me their location on the screen he was working on. They were in a clear case, but I couldn't figure out much more than that. "Go, enjoy the rest of your night," he instructed, waving his hand. "I hope you rest well, because tomorrow ends any shred of mercy or pity I had for you."

Without a word, I rose to my feet. Then, I crept to the door and was awed to find out it really was unlocked. As I pushed it open, I stepped out and into the hall I was in hours ago. Somehow, the lighting seemed different. The moment I heard the large door slide closed again, I bolted in the opposite direction I was told. There's no way he locked all of the other doors, right?! The first one I saw was a bust, it didn't even wiggle. The next three were the same. To my horror, each one I tried, one after the other, all yielded the same result. Enraged, I slammed my fist against the one I was currently standing in front of and yelled my frustration.

"I thought I told you to go to the right," my heart lurched, and I visibly jumped when I heard Szayel's voice echo around me. "Go, now. Don't make me change my mind about letting you off easy," his voice was firm. Clenching my fists, I stomped in the direction he told me.

"Fucker," I hissed under my breath. When I reached the door he designated, my anger only amplified as I pushed it open with ease. As I entered, I slammed it shut. The crashing sound it made was satisfying but did not ease my rage. When it shut, the sound of the bolt sliding into place morphed my anger to defeat. Sighing, I slumped my back against the now locked door. "What have I gotten myself into?" I whispered.

The living space I was given was bigger than I expected, but still rather small. It resembled the room I stayed in before my promotion to Lieutenant in the Seireitei, only slightly bigger. The walls and floor were bare, each the same dull color of gray. A small, flat cot was tucked into the corner. A sheet was draped over it and accompanied by a lone pillow—a dark greenish color. While looking at the cot, I was realizing my growing exhaustion. Slowly, I laid myself into the firm surface and clutched the pillow to my chest. Before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep.

"…eavy sleeper, aren…" the voice faded in and out as my eyes began to flutter open. My groggy, stiff body told me I'd hardly slept at all. A moderate slapping to my cheeks pulled me from my half-asleep state. "Wake up," the order was firm and clearer as I was roused from my sleep. The command was followed by more slaps to my cheeks.

"Unh," I whined as I moved to stretch. Before I could, I heard the undeniable sound of a chain and my arms were pulled up. As a result, my upper body followed suit. "Ow!" I voiced the pain in my shoulders from the action.

"It's time to start the day," Szayel urged. "I have a lot to do and no time to let you do whatever you do to wake up," yanking on the chain again, he jerked me to my feet.

"Ah! Fuck, that hurts!" I snarled.

"Good," he retorted. "Use your feet," he commanded as he pulled me from the small space. When we entered the hall, I noticed several arrancar waiting around. Once I was in view, all eyes were set on me. "Not yet," Szayel spoke to them, then muttered under his breath about them being impatient. As they watched, I was pushed into another nearby room.

"What's going on?!" I demanded, shaking the chains cuffed to my wrists.

"Day one of stimulus," Szayel said. When I stared at him blankly, he rolled his eyes. "I know you are certainly not going to simply tell me the information I ask for, so I'll have to take it forcefully. I'll have to go through your mind. The best way to unlock it is through stimulation. Today begins that experimentation. I have several here who are going to lend a hand in stimulating your mind today,"

"And what is the so-called stimulus?" I asked, irritation in my voice.

"Pain," I blinked at his response. "What? You should expect that at the very least," he was right, but I wasn't about to admit that. "Anyway," he continued, "this will last a few days depending on the results. You best be prepared."

"What, you're just gonna let those freaks beat me for days?!" I cried, flinging my arms out in my outrage. The chains jingled as I did so.

"Essentially, yes. You make it seem like it's so awful to abuse a prisoner," he sighed with a shrug. "Now hold still," he ordered as he approached me. With clenched fists and a low growl, I obeyed in the hopes it would earn me more mercy. Though I felt ashamed to do so. Szayel began attaching strange looking devices on my face and around my head. A question lingered on my tongue, but a quick look from Szayel silenced it. "There, finished. I'm throwing you to the hounds now, I hope you've braced yourself," he said, almost sounding like he looked forward to it.

"You think these funny looking things will do anything?" I asked, doubtful. Holding up a controller I hadn't noticed before, he pressed a button on the center.

"Now it will," he smirked as each of the devices shot a needle half an inch into my skin. I winced but didn't voice the slight discomfort. Then, he was yanking me back into the large hall. "Listen up! My only rule is that you don't tamper with my instruments. Though, that would certainly be difficult considering I designed them. Oh, and only one at a time; I am looking for pristine results," when he finished speaking, he threw me onto the ground. At the snap of his fingers, the chains that bound me tightened from somewhere I could not see. My arms were forced over my head, and I was lifted so I sat on my knees.

"Hey, wait!" I called as the nameless arrancar began to come closer.

"You there," Szayel said, ignoring me, "the one closest to her. I want you to hit her just once, as hard as you'd like, so I can make sure my devices are properly calibrated."

"This isn't fair, I can't even defend mys—HURK!" My desperate shouting was cut off when the arrancar delivered a swift but powerful kick to my abdomen. I slumped forward, coughing up bile from the force. While my attention was on the floor, I could hear the sound of tapping keys.

"Excellent," Szayel announced afterward. "Have at it!"

That was my only warning before the arrancars advanced on me. My binding prevented me from moving. With my arms above my head, I had no means to block their attacks either. Before I knew it, I was under a blurred mix of punches and kicks. Each came directly after the last, and sometimes several at once.

It wasn't long before I was a bruised and bloodied mess. Despite becoming weaker and weaker, the assault did not stop. Eventually, I'd lost my strength to hold myself up. The chains kept me upright and dug into my wrists as I slumped. Desperately, I wished for it to be over.

Szayel announced the twelfth hour. Then the twenty-fourth. By thirty-six, my breathing was shallow, and I could hardly hear over the ringing in my ears. I couldn't see, either; bruises on my cheeks had swollen my eyes shut. There was a brief moment that no attacks reached me. I kept my head down as blood dropped from my nose and mouth.

"It isn't enough," Szayel said, sounding frustrated. "There isn't enough stimulation! You pathetic fools! Must I do everything myself?" I was confused as to how there could possibly be any lack of what he was looking for. All I felt was aching pain. He walked to me, I lifted my head and did my best to peek through my swollen eyes. Szayel was scowling. "All you lot have managed to do is break a single rib," he scoffed. "Have you even heard her cry out once yet?" Szayel was right, I hadn't. The most I'd given were grunts at contact.

"Weak," I tried, though it didn't sound like much.

"You have to break her," Szayel told them, looming over me. With a sneer, he lifted his foot and brought it down with crushing force onto my left shin. Following the horrendous snapping sound, my scream echoed through the large room. The pain was excruciating, and it seemed as though it was perfect for his needs because he was right back at his computer in the next instant. "See? This is what I'm looking for," he chortled.

Tears spilled from my swollen eyes as the pain did not stop. He must have struck a nerve with shattered bone because it felt as though my limb was on fire. Whimpers came from deeper within my chest as I desperately wished for the pain to fade. It was nothing like the hits I had taken before it. My body trembled as I tried to regard it as mind over matter.

"Now, before we continue, let's rid her of all that inflammation and swelling," Szayel announced, tossing a syringe to a nearby arrancar. "Swelling promotes healing, and we don't want that," he added smugly. Without a word, the nameless arrancar injected the substance into my bloodstream through my upper arm. Within mere moments, all of my swelling was gone. I could see just fine, but the pain only increased.

"Now resume," commanded Szayel.


	15. Chapter 15

Another three days passed.

Measures had been taken to rouse me during the times I'd fallen unconscious. I was not allowed a moment's rest and not a wink of sleep. The group had followed Szayel's example and broke several of my bones. By that point, I could no longer use my legs. It was shocking, but it almost excited me to see a familiar face when he walked in.

"Tousen," Szayel greeted, not paying him any mind.

"Lord Aizen has requested the woman," he stated calmly. That snagged the scientist's attention.

"What? It hasn't even been a week!" His glare was on me, strangely enough. Through blood-soaked hair, I glared right back.

"His request is firm," Tousen added, unfazed. The blind man began to walk toward me.

"Wait, wait! Just give me an hour to have her back in better shape. She can't even walk as she is now," Szayel had moved closer to me. Taking the chance, despite my exhaustion and pain, I chose to continue my rebellious streak. Sneering, I spat blood at him. It splattered along the bottom of his pants. "You little wretch!" He cried at me as I snickered. In the same breath, he backhanded me with force that split my cheek. Not that my face wasn't already covered in my blood of course.

"We will take care of it," Tousen affirmed, still showing no reaction. "I'll alert Lord Aizen of what little progress you have made here," as he spoke, he lifted my battered and bloodied body from the floor. "Release her bindings and we will be on our way. I'm sure she will be promptly returned."

"…Right," Szayel finally complied. Once again facing his computer, he struck a single key. The chains around my wrists unlatched and they disappeared upward with slight rattling sounds. "The rest of you get out," Szayel ordered as Tousen walked away with me, "your toy is gone now, and I have data to organize." The ex-captain and I weren't even a few feet from the door or the lab before I fell unconscious once more.

It was the sound of the large doors of the throne room closing that woke me. I was still draped in Tousen's arms. My limbs hung limply, and I was certain I looked horrid. His steps echoed in the large room as he approached the throne. Rather than staying below, he used flash step to bring us to the top of the wall.

"Welcome back, Miss Tsuki," Aizen greeted. I hardly had the energy to sneer, but I did anyway.

"Oh my~!" Gin cooed. "What an awful sight!"

"It was my mistake to request her presence without warning," Aizen admitted. "Be sure to send my apology and assure Szayelaporro that he will have enough warning to make her presentable in the future, Tousen," he added. Once addressed, Tousen placed me on the floor, nodded, then vanished. "Gin, will you take care of her wounds? And give her a fresh set of clothes. I'll be waiting in tower five," Aizen stood as he spoke. Then, he too was gone.

"Looks like it's just us now," Gin cooed once more. I didn't look at him. Instead, I looked into the many shadows that were cast in the room. "Don't'cha go an' be mean now," he pouted playfully. Still, I ignored him. With a shrug, he began basic healing kido. I never thought such simple healing could be so reliving. A few minutes passed before he spoke again:

"It's easier to heal yer' legs if ya' let me take yer' clothes off," his comment wasn't playful or teasing in the slightest. Surprisingly, it sounded like he genuinely wanted to heal my broken bones. Slowly, I gave a gentle nod, but continued to keep my attention off of him. Gin began to peel away my torn and bloody clothes. It was almost as if he were being gentle. His actions were nothing like those two round arrancar that ripped away my shihakusho.

"Wait," I gasped as he pulled away my pants. My badge I had hidden in the hakama fell onto the ground. Quickly, I snatched it back and clutched it to my chest.

"Ya' kept that?" He chuckled at me. When he reached for it, I yanked away. The sudden movement sent pain shooting through my body. I couldn't help the resulting cry. "Serves ya' right. I wasn't gonna' take it."

For the first time, I looked at him. He had his signature grin and continued to treat me. The soft green glow from his hand soothed the leg he was currently working on. Despite what I had gone through, I could still see the Gin I'd fallen for in my past life. My weakness grew as I felt myself crumble. I stroked my badge gently as I watched him.

"I didn't want to come here, Captain," I admitted softly. Then, I lowered my head, looking away from him.

"Aww, Kaiya," he huffed, "don't tell me he broke ya' already!"

"What?!" I shouted, bolting upright, "I'm not broken—Augh!" Sharp pain hit in my ribs as a result of my sudden action.

"Don't move yet, moron! I ain't done," he laughed. I wrapped my arms around myself and hunched over as the pain didn't stop. "Lay down now," he instructed, gently pushing me into my back again. "Yer' still in there after all," he added, more to himself. Sighing, I followed his instructions and stared at the high ceiling. I fiddled with my badge in my fingers.

Through the rest of my healing, the two of us were quiet. Despite my efforts not to, my mind wandered to the times I could remember spending with him in my previous life. They were the memories I clung to with all my might. Tender moments. Heated nights. As I glanced at him healing me and my lack of clothes, I felt my cheeks grow warm. I hugged myself and tried to hide it. He must have thought I was cold, because he removed his outer robe and draped it over me.

"I'm almost done," he assured me, "then I'll get ya' clothes." I only nodded. He didn't need to know what I was thinking. Desperately, I wanted to kiss him. The torment I felt in soul society at not being able to show my affection to him was returning. How could I still love this man so dearly?

Gin had healed me enough so that my wounds weren't physically visible, and I was able to walk. My pain had reduced drastically to the point that I could ignore it easily. I was certain my internal injuries would quickly drain the strength I managed to have, but I would have to deal with that. It would have taken far longer to heal those. The walk from the throne room to tower five was quiet and I kept my distance from Gin. Before we entered the room Aizen waited for us in, Gin reached over and snatched my badge from my hand.

"H—!" My cry of protest was cut short by his swift motion of placing his finger before his lips. Unsure why, I complied with his silent command. He leaned in close and I stiffened.

"I'll hold onto it for ya'. If he sees it, yer' gonna' lose it," he murmured. "I'll be waitin'," he added. Chills ran down my spine as the door opened and he pushed me inside. Before I could turn back, the door latched shut.

"Are you feeling better now, Miss Tsuki?" Came Aizen's voice. He sat in a chair across the room from me. The back of it faced me. I sneered and tried to make a nasty remark, when my strength began to fade at an alarming rate. The air around me was so thick that I couldn't breathe. As I began to sweat, my legs trembled, and I began to sink to my knees.

"W-what…" I gasped out desperately.

"Oh, that's right," Aizen said as his chair turned, and he was facing me. "I'd nearly forgotten that Szayelaporro had put that seal around your neck," as he mentioned it, I reached up and tried to pry it off. "How sad, I'm not even doing it on purpose this time and look at how you're suffering," his voice was smug, and he wore an amused expression. Scowling, I continued to try and pry the seal off.

"…Fuck...!" I gasped desperately. Within only an instant, Aizen was beside me. Shock shot through me because I hadn't seen him move. The next instant, his fingers looped around the seal and snapped it off. The relief it brought was also instantaneous. My reiatsu flared around me as I was able to feel it again. The golden light was soothing, and I no longer felt powerless. Slowly, I calmed the rush until it returned to my normal level.

"Quite unique," remarked Aizen. I snorted.

"What do you want from me?" I spat the question. As I eyed him, I returned to my feet. He still looked amused.

"Rather confident now that you're not at the level of a human soul." I wouldn't let his words sting me. Stepping back, I glared.

"I said what do you want," I repeated myself, malice dripping from every word. While smirking, he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't appreciate your tone, Miss Tsuki," he said, stepping closer to me. My heart rate began to increase as slight adrenaline kicked in; I was anticipating a fight. "You should be more wary of me," he continued, "after all, I only have to alert everyone that I am done with you and you will be reduced to nothing. I'm certain Szayelaporro would be the first to claim you for whatever scientific purposes he wishes."

"You," I growled, not knowing what to say. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. Aizen's favor was the only element keeping me from death, or a gruesome fate as a lab rat. Even so, I was not going to sit pretty and obedient for him after all he'd done. "Is that supposed to scare me?" I barked back at him.

"Is it?" He asked, eyeing me slyly. Losing hold of my temper, I clenched my fist and lashed out. Without missing a beat, he caught my wrist. Then, he pulled me so I was only mere inches from him. The proximity only elevated my fight or flight response and heart rate. Though, his grip on my wrist told me I wouldn't go very far. His brown eyes locked onto my golden ones and I was immediately frozen to the spot.

"Won't you tell me?" He asked after several moments of silence.

"Tell you what…?" I managed, unable to tear my eyes from his. When he began to move his free hand toward my face, my adrenaline once again shot up. Clenching my jaw, I yanked my wrist free from his grip and took several steps back. "Tell you what," I repeated firmly.

"I see you're as defiant as ever," he mused. "Seems Szayelaporro is making very little progress. Perhaps I should assist him while I have you here," he offered, smirking.

"Your threats don't bother me," I snarled, watching him closely. If I'd had my zanpakuto, I probably wouldn't have been as anxious.

"Is that so? Well then, come in," he called toward the door. Daring to look away from him, I turned and watched Szayel open the door.

"If you're finished, I'll take her back now, Lord Aizen," he said. My eyes widened as I realized I would be taken back there so soon.

"No!" I shouted, "No, I'm not going back!" Holding my arms up defensively, I looked between the two of them. Aizen hadn't moved, but Szayel was walking toward me. "Stay back!" I ordered, but he ignored me. Growling, I aimed my palm at him. "Shakkaho!"

As the red blast of fire zoomed toward him, he merely side stepped. The kido spell struck the wall and fizzled out. While I watched my attack fade, Szayel had used sonido to appear behind me. With one hand he locked my wrists behind my back, and his free arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders. Pulling me along, Szayel began to back toward the door.

"No!" I cried. "Let me go!" Thrashing, I closed my eyes and mustered all the strength I had to jerk myself free. Still, I was being pulled away against my will. Throwing my head back against his chest, I opened my eyes again. "You fucking—!" The insult I had on my tongue disappeared as I gasped.

It wasn't Szayel's unamused expression I saw, but Aizen's grinning face.

In disbelief, I snapped my attention back to where I knew Aizen had been standing. To my utter shock, I realized no one was there. Once again, I found myself frozen.

"H-how did you," I stammered. It only took another moment before I understood what had happened. The shock left me in a state of panic, my eyes wide. A dark laugh sounded near my ear.

"So, you can't see through it, after all," Aizen remarked. I continued to stare ahead, fear setting in. He called my bluff.

"It was too easy," he added. "That must mean that you were lying. And that day, just as everyone else had; you saw me dead on that wall."

"You're wrong, I—!"

"Of course you did," he laughed. "My Kyouka Suigetsu is perfect," As he spoke, he released his arm from around my shoulders. In the same motion, he let go of one of my wrists, and used the other to spin me around so that I faced him. Then, with his free hand, he lifted my chin and was staring into my eyes again.

"Let go," I tried, attempting to pull myself free. My fear would not cooperate, and my limbs remained stiff.

"You saw my corpse, but Gin told me what happened that day. He said you sounded so sure that it was a trick when you were talking to Hinamori. You were right, of course, but considering you were fooled just now," he pondered, "so easily," he added; the comment stung. "Then it is impossible that you could have seen through it that day. The only other possible answer for you being right—aside from sheer luck—is that you knew."

"Stop touching me," I said with a grimace.

"But, how could someone like you have possibly known?" He continued, ignoring me. "Where could you have gathered such information? Gin also told me about the files you took from the third company office," he leaned closer to me, "the ones about the hollowfication incident and Kisuke Urahara's exile," I squeezed my eyes shut in response. "How could you know anything about that event? That happened before you even entered the academy. The knowledge you have is impossible. So, who are you, really?"

Suddenly, an idea struck. It was time to stop being afraid. Snapping my eyes open again, I raised my reiatsu as high as I could. My frustration that was tamped down moments ago spiked as well. Then, I swung my leg back and launched it forward, aiming at the man's side. In order to block and counter, as I knew he would, he released his hands from my face and wrist.

Aizen easily stopped my kick with his arm. That didn't stop me, though. I used the stop to propel my body to twist into the air and I aimed my other leg to strike the top of his head. My efforts were in vain, however, as he grabbed my ankle while I was in the air and threw me to the floor several feet away. I landed on my back; the impact winding me. The force of the fall also worsened my partially healed internal wounds.

"Agh!" I gasped out at impact. Then, I coughed, tasting the familiar twinge of iron. Sitting up and dropping forward onto my hands, I continued to cough. The action sent sharp pains through my entire chest. "Damn…" I choked out.

"Seems your wounds are deeper than could be treated in such a short time," stated Aizen. His smirk was still present, but it seemed he was less amused and more irritated. Using flash step, he appeared in front of me. "If you cut down on that defiant behavior, I could have you healed fully," he offered, eyeing me.

"What's the point in that?!" I snapped as blood dribbled down my chin. "You heal me and then send me right back to that place! And in the matter of a single day I'll be right back where I was before Gin healed me! There is no point, I won't obey you!"

"Pity," he sighed. "Though, I'm not against forcing what I want from you."

"'Who are you'," I copied him in a scoff. "Like you could force me to tell you who I am."

"Unwise of you to be so sure," he said, reaching toward me. With a sneer, I slapped his hands away. "So be it," he added, once again amused at my behavior.

Just as he had when we'd first arrived in the palace, Aizen began suffocating me with his powerful reiatsu. This time, I fought against the force harder, but it still yielded the same result. Already on my hands and knees, the pressure around me caused violent trembling in my limbs. Sweat began to slide down my face as the air was forced from my lungs. He didn't let up until I'd collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

When he finally did release me of that torment, I gasped hard. Then, I remained where I was on the floor, exhausted and panting. The pain in my chest had increased significantly and breathing alone brought heaps of unwanted agony. Slowly, I pulled myself back into my knees and wrapped a tight arm around my chest. I kept my head down.

"I'm impressed," Aizen admitted, "that should have rendered you unconscious."

"Fine," I wheezed, glaring up at him through my hair. "You wanna' know who I am, huh?" Slowly, I was climbing to my feet. Not once did I take my eyes from him. Exhaling painfully, I stood straight and faced him defiantly. I even dropped my arm from around my ribs.

"I am Kaiya Tsuki," I declared in confidence. "I lived in west Rukongai with my brother Renji. We watched all our friends die before we decided to become Shinigami. Through hard work, I became the Lieutenant of Third Company," as I spoke, his amused expression faded to dissatisfaction. "And," I said, taking a single step toward him, "I am the only one who knew you did not die that day!"

As I spoke, Aizen had snatched my wrist and pulled me uncomfortably close to him. I hadn't realized until I was once again forced to look him in the eye. Trying not to grimace, I stood firm and allowed him to see the hatred in my eyes. It didn't seem to faze him though.

"First, I don't appreciate you lying through your teeth," he said calmly.

"I'm not—!"

"Do you really think that the rank you 'earned' was your own doing?" He continued, interrupting me. "It was Gin who set it up. Truthfully, I was skeptical, and he was trying to convince me I could use you. Of course, he was right. Still, the only things interesting about you are your secrets and those abilities."

"What…?" I asked, my confidence draining. "You said it was—?"

"Gin," he answered, interrupting me again. "He'd been watching you for some time before reporting to me. I believe he said he started watching you one night long ago after he heard you chasing after him."

"That's not—..." I tried.

"He said when he turned around, you had disappeared down a different walkway," Aizen was grinning again as he saw the shock in my eyes. By that point, all earlier confidence I had was gone. "Did you think you had truly gone unnoticed? Why else would he have started watching you and report to me regarding your insignificant existence? Though, I can and will make that more significant since I have you here with me. I was delighted to hear you had agreed after you were imprisoned that day. Scared of death, are you?"

I could no longer bring myself to speak. Everything he told me had been spinning in my mind so fast it made me dizzy. As if that wasn't enough, I'd never been more terrified of him. There was too much to take in in such little time. It was hard to believe I had been monitored from the very start.

"It's understandable, of course," Aizen continued, "for someone at your level, that is. Worry not, however, because I plan on making you much stronger. But first, I want to see more of that healing you have, and your Bankai." To my surprise, he released me and stepped away, back to me. "I'll set up a means to spark your progression starting tomorrow. Szayelaporro will be notified and will continue his own studies at the same time. There will be a schedule of sorts devised so that I can increase your power and he can unlock what you hide away," now several feet away, he turned and faced me again. "As for tonight, you will stay here, with me."

"What?" I finally managed. My voice was quiet and laced with continued shock and disbelief.

"You will be my company tonight."


End file.
